The Arrangement
by BritnehBee
Summary: It was a conditional marriage; A simple Arrangement...But, why is she feeling this way? Why does her heart skip a beat with a single look from those golden eyes? What's going on? SesshyOC; rated T just to be safe. Finally! :3
1. Chapter I

***Smiles Broadly* Hey guys, here's the newly revised edition of TA! I just decided that, since I said I'd post SOMETHING within the week that I may as well put the first few chapters up. So! Here it is! :D**

**Just a few format tidbits:**

Regular text is just...regular text. xD I've been reading manga lately so I'm gonna use things like Japanese honorifics and such.

"Text like this is (technically) Japanese but...w/e..."

_These are thoughts._

_"Text like this will be seen a lot in this version. It's just where Spanish will only be spoken. Mainly, this will be in dialogues between my OC and her grandmother."_

**Though I doubt this is hardly necessary (my readers aren't dumb, obviously), I just wanted to put this here so as to avoid any confusion. :D Now on with the story!**

* * *

***…Now approaching, St. Moriah's General Hospital…***

The automated voice of the annunciator system jolted her back into reality. She reached instinctively for the string of wire hanging across her window and yanked hard until an airy bell rang overhead.

***Stop requested…Please watch your step as you exit the bus…***

Her grip on the metallic pole tightened as the bus slowed to a gentle stop; she left through the rear door while others filed out from the front, and as it lumbered along she carefully crossed the dual carriageway. Once on the other side of the street, she took a moment to pause in front of the massive superstructure.

The hospital stood eleven stories high, heavily clad in architectural glass. Two thick towers protruded from the concaved side of the main building and the entrance reminded her of a sort of mall-like setting. The grounds were perfectly neat and trim; a fringe of spiral topiaries flanked either side of the broad welcoming sign, and the freshly-cut grass was an unnatural forest green. Round shrub baubles lined the curving walkway and small beds of white and pink flowers added random bursts of color.

She didn't want to do it. She really didn't…but she knew her grandmother would give her hell if she chickened out.

D'Leh peered back up at the looming edifice. Then, sighing, she passed through the central sliding doors.

* * *

"—This is by far the most _horrendous_ display of professionalism I have _ever_ seen, Takashi-san! How could you let this happen? Because of this foolish man my beloved child is now dead! _Dead_ I tell you!"

"I can't believe this—how can you sit there and act as if you'd played no part? Had you been honest about his pre-existing condition—"

Offended, the woman gasped dramatically. "Why I never! Young man, do you have _any_ idea who I am? Apologize to me! Apologize this very _instant_—!"

Sesshomaru settled back into his chair with an inaudible sigh. Apparently, some high profile patient (a diabetic it seemed) had been rushed in due to a lack of insulin. However, amongst the confusion of his arrival Tamaki-sensei unknowingly gave him what appeared to be too much, resulting in a fatal coronary infarction.

They'd been like this for the last hour, the young physician and the patron's stubborn mother, constantly arguing with no end in sight. It was enough to drive him raving mad…

_I could just _kill _them and be done with it…_He thought with an inward smirk, tuning them both out. But then, glancing down at his expensive clothes he decided against it.

His eyes shot back up when their voices rose a notch.

"I'll have your _head_ for this!" The woman viciously snarled, spittle flying from her painted lips. "You will be _stripped_ of your medical license, do you hear me? Stripped!"

Tamaki's livid cheeks puffed out like a little child's. "Just who do you think you are? You can't just barge in here and make impossible demands…!"

Sesshomaru massaged his throbbing temples; he felt a headache coming on…

"I am going straight to the board with this, you hear me? I'll _ruin_ you, you…you—!"

"_Enough_."

Both glanced at him sharply, this having been the first and only word he'd said to them.

Sesshomaru's half-lidded gaze slid between them before continuing. "Madam, Dr. Tamaki _did _misdiagnose and inadvertently caused the patient's death."

The overly dressed woman sneered over at the fledgling MD, but her leer of triumph was wiped clean off at his very next remark.

"But you failed to mention that your…child…was grappling with substance abuse; did you not think such vital information would be needed?"

She was shocked speechless. How did he know…? "I…B-but—!"

"The hospital will pay compensation." He took a moment to glance at the time. "But you will not be able to sue as you so boldly threatened. Now get out. The both of you."

The poor woman gawked at him in disbelief; this infernal creature had the _nerve_ to dismiss her like a mere servant? "S-such insolence!"

He tried not to wince at the grating sound of her voice.

"How _dare _you speak to me this way! I—"

Sesshomaru stabbed her with a piercing scowl, halting her mid-squall. "_Leave_. Take it up with your lawyer if you want but I'd advise you against it."

The woman huffed angrily and stomped out of his office in a rage; Tamaki heaved a sigh of relief and turned back to the demon with a sheepish smile.

"Thank you so much, Takashi-san! I've caused you so much trouble."

Sesshomaru eyed him briefly. "What's done is done. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes, yes of course!" Bowing quickly, Tamaki left him in peace.

Finally alone, Sesshomaru tipped his head back and closed his eyes. He sighed quietly when he felt the tension leak out of his corded shoulders; why on earth had he even thought of taking this job? The long hours he spent working here (and at the firm) often grew tiresome and…a bit lonely. Granted, he had his energetic bunny of a daughter who would cause the occasional catastrophe but even that wasn't enough. There was still an inner emptiness that could not be filled, not since his last break up so many years ago…

A loury snarl slipped from between his lips when the memory of his previous flame suddenly reared its ugly head. He'd managed to keep such unwanted thoughts under a tightly clamped lid but as of late…let's just it's become a little difficult not to.

_This lawyer business doesn't pay me enough…_

He looked idly over when the hospital doors swished faintly open, and through the apparent glass he spotted a girl (most likely in her late teens) dressed in a rather…disheveled manner. Her clothes were far too baggy and hardly did anything for her young figure. She wore no makeup, no jewelry…if he didn't know any better he would've assumed she was just a very pretty boy.

Her dark hair hung past her lower back in a thick braided rope, and her skin was a creamy beige. He scanned over her worn-looking face; it was completely drained and washed-out, just like so many others who'd checked in long before her. It was almost as if she were weighed down by some imperceptible burden.

But her eyes…her eyes were her greatest feature. They were a very cold, very pure shade of crystal-blue, but their natural sharpness seemed slightly dulled. Still…

_Such an alluring color_… He sat up slowly as the girl made her way over to the help desk. _She must be of a mixed parentage—_

"Something caught your eye, Takashi?"

Sesshomaru's gaze drifted over at the sudden intruder with great deliberation, eyes dangerously narrowed. "…What is it that you want?"

Smirking gently, Kagura sauntered over with a light sway of her shapely hips. "Must you speak so harshly? It _is_ my last day after all."

"…If you've no reason to be here—"

She scoffed loudly. "Can't handle a little tease now and then?"

Sesshomaru chose not to reply. For the past few weeks she'd been coming and going, flashing him one of her sordid smiles; it'd been years since he'd last seen her, and Fate suddenly deemed it wise to drop his ex-beau right back into his lap. True, like him she was also in the legal profession but did it have to bring her to this _exact_ hospital?

"Here." Kagura placed a manila folder atop his desk. "I managed to snag a few of those forms you'd been asking for."

He grunted his thanks. Her expression soured at his lack of a reaction but she remained silent.

_Still as cold as ever…_

Spotting a half-eaten bento, she irked a curious eyebrow. "What's this?"

"…It's nothing—"

Kagura lifted the cover and her lips parted slightly in wonder; in it she found the most colorful array of animal-shaped sushi rolls and sticky rice flowers. The garnishes were abounding and overly ornate; she would've expected something a little more…conservative, to say the least. "Did…did she make this for you?"

Sesshomaru took his time answering. "…Yes, and?"

Kagura blinked. Was this really the great demon lord of the West? One whose very name was once feared throughout Japan?

_Perhaps I was wrong…_

"Oh?" Closing it back she tutted gently. "I never would've thought you'd indulge in eating homemade bento…You really have changed haven't you?"

Sesshomaru's steely gaze locked onto hers. "Change is inevitable…Even you know this to be true."

Kagura scowled darkly. "…I see."

Sesshomaru glanced down at his wrist when his watch suddenly bleeped; Kagura's fervid eyes followed him as he stood to his feet and grabbed his woolen overcoat from the back of his chair.

"Leaving already?" She took his silence as answer enough. Sighing impatiently, Kagura crossed her arms. "You don't have to leave _now_, do you? I still need Tetsuya's access copies!"

Slipping it on, he spared her a glance. "It will have to wait."

She gave another exaggerated sigh. "You always do this. Putting your work before everything else…even me…"

"You seem to forget that everything I did was for you."

"That's not the point—!"

"It doesn't matter. We are no longer intimately involved; what I do is none of your concern, now if you'll excuse me…" Sesshomaru yanked up his sleeve to check the time. "I'll be going."

He flicked of the light as he brushed past her; biting down on her tongue, Kagura stormed out after him, pausing a moment to take one last look at the proud inflexible back of her old lover as he stalked toward the front of the building.

* * *

"Uh-huh…yeah. Ok you too. Mhm! Buh-bye now…How can I help you Hun?"

D'Leh pulled out a crumpled note and, glancing up sheepishly, she straightened it out before handing it over. The kind nurse quickly read the crinkled piece of paper and once finished she smiled at her radiantly.

"So you're here to see Dr. Takashi? I'll send her a quick PM; just sit tight for a bit, okay?"

She reached for the receiver of a standard analog phone. D'Leh stuffed the note back into her pocket and took a quick look at her surroundings. It was surprisingly busy despite how late it was; doctors bustled by, other nurses scurrying at their heels while clusters of interns clung to their attending physicians. There were a few patients walking about, some with family while others sat off by themselves.

Seeing them, a dull ache began to build underneath her chest; the last time she'd come to a hospital her whole world had been flipped upside down, and it was for that very reason that she hated coming to this place. Hospitals brought back a load of bad memories; were it not for her grandmother's incessant pleading she wouldn't even be here but she'd made her a promise and would have to live up to it.

Something darted in the corner of her eye, and she glanced back in time to see a man in his late twenties walking briskly toward the front of the hospital. He was very tall, about six feet, and she had to admit that he moved gracefully. The sudden flash of silver that had caught her attention had been his long flowing hair, reaching to the back of his knees.

A woman had been following him, and she gasped quietly. She was beautiful…breathtakingly beautiful. Her ebony hair was cut in the hime style, and her lips were painted a color that matched her stunning eyes. The tips of her ears were pointed, and D'Leh quirked her head. Was she a demon? She thought back to her first encounter with a Youkai, a water kappa who had the most mesmerizing cerulean eyes.

While some chose not to stay in their natural forms others wore power limiters to appear even more human. It was hard to tell whether one was really human or not since most limiters were fashioned to look like body accessories. Her eyes flitted back to the silver-haired man; this one was most definitely a Youkai, but what kind she was unsure. But his golden eyes and tapered ears made the fact that he _was_ one quite apparent.

_Maybe… _She trailed off to stare after the crimson-eyed beauty who at this point was stepping into an elevator. _They know each other?_

D'Leh turned her gaze back to the silver-haired man only to freeze when he glanced suddenly over, meeting her eyes; she blinked before turning away, feeling a strange warmth spread over her cheeks. She could still sense his eyes on her, and her heated flush deepened. After a minute or two she peered back and was relieved to find that she was no longer the object of his attentions.

Turning fully, she watched him leave with a look of wonderment. _Who _is_ that…?_

"Excuse me?"

D'Leh whirled back around, thinking she had been caught ogling a random passerby. The nurse, however, simply smiled. "Dr. Takashi is on her way back from a meeting. Her office is on the third floor, just go straight down the hall and make a sharp left. She should be the fifth door on your right."

It was a short five minutes before she finally found the right door, and she paused to read the small sign pinned to the ivory wall…just to be sure:

_Takashi Kagome_

_Mental Health Counselor, Ph.D_

_E736-9_

"_Ph.D" huh…?_

D'Leh stared at it blankly, unsure about going inside. Would this "doctor" truly understand her predicament? She turned slightly, hearing quickly paced steps coming up the hallway only to see a woman walking her way.

At first glance she was the average beauty, but of course it was just a first glance. Raven-black locks stopped just below her shoulders, and beneath her long white coat she wore a modest blue button-up, a pair of umber slacks and matching pumps. Glancing up from a chart she was carrying, the woman beamed when she noticed her and vigorously shook her hand the moment she was within her reach.

"Hello! Jiménez right? I'm Dr. Takashi. It's very nice to meet you!"

Dubious, D'Leh just nodded her head. _She's…young!_

"Sorry I wasn't here to greet you personally; staff meetings tend to take up a lot of my time but I'm here now so let's get started!"

D'Leh stepped aside to let her open the door, and the moment she did a strongly fragrant smoke hit her right in the nose; potted poinsettias and dappled ferns decorated her windowsills, and an arcing floor lamp in the leftmost corner gave off a soft golden light. The entire place was in complete disarray. Still, despite the disorderliness it felt…soothing to be there.

D'Leh snapped her head back around when she heard the door click shut. "Sorry about the mess. I was going to straighten it up but…ehehe…Anyway, please sit down."

After much deliberation she decided to sit on the sofa over by the large window while Kagome (grabbing a log book and a clipboard) settled into the quilted armchair across from her.

"Now. I've taken a very deep look at your medical file and it's quite…interesting, to say the least. You have a mild case of what I thought was selective mutism but it seems you're refusing to speak on purpose?" She gently probed, watching her intently.

D'Leh averted her gaze; she must've been right on the mark. "…Well, since this is our first session we'll just talk a little about ourselves. Here, I'll start first: uhm…my full name is Kagome Takashi; I'll be turning twenty-six in seven months and I've been a mental health counselor going on two years now. Uhhh…lemme see…"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, looking off to the side. "I've done a few studies on developmental psychology which I absolutely _absolutely_ love; I have a lot of experience in counseling children your age and younger and uh, oh! I've also…"

D'Leh glanced curiously down at the thin band of gold encircling her finger as she continued her introduction. Was she married? Her eyes wandered over to a small portrait on the desk behind her. She was in the arms of a snowy-haired man with two young children standing between them. Indeed she was. And at such a young age? Well. She couldn't really call it strange since her own mother married when she too was very young. Had her family looked like that when she was small?

She mentally snorted. _Probably not._

Kagome's apologetic laughter pulled her back into the present. "I think I've said enough for now. So, what about you D'Leh? Do you have anything you'd like to share?"

She shifted uncomfortably and stared pointedly out of the window. Kagome irked an eyebrow. "D'Leh?"

Reluctantly, she dragged her eyes forward. Kagome's lips drew into a thin line, but then her eyes suddenly brightened. "Here. Let's do a quick little exercise, just to help you relax ok?"

Wary, D'Leh nodded; her suspicion lifted when Kagome smiled reassuringly. "Good. Now, what we're going to do is what I like to call a 'grounding technique', okay? First get comfortable on the sofa."

Kagome waited until D'Leh was done shimmying around before continuing. "Now close your eyes…come on, close 'em!"

Sighing, she obeyed. "This next part will be a bit tricky…what you're going to do now is notice the sensations of your body, both within and without. I know it may sound a bit silly but trust me it's helped previous patients, even me, so I want you to try your best alright?"

D'Leh nodded again. "Notice the couch supporting you. Can you sense the amount of pressure against your back? Find where you feel a good connection with how your body makes contact with the chair. Once you've made that connection others will start popping up…"

And she was right; they did. Butterflies in her tummy, the tautness in her shoulders, toes tightly curled in the bottoms of her shoes. As her body settled she began to feel lightheaded; heat pooled in her face and a tingling sensation ran along the sides of her legs. She must've made a strange face for it was then that Kagome suddenly spoke up.

"You're doing fine! Now that you've begun to relax energy is being discharged through your body. This is what grounding does, it helps you let go of all that pent up energy."

Eyes still shut, D'Leh unknowingly smiled. _Well, it's working lady._

"You can open your eyes now…So? Feel a bit better?"

Looking genuinely happy, D'Leh nodded.

"Great! Now, let's get back t…ugh…" Kagome glanced down at her watch with a slight pout. "Mm…our time's almost up!"

D'Leh blinked in disbelief. _Really?_

Kagome looked back up with a small sigh. "We'll finish up next week Monday, 'kay?"

D'Leh gathered her things, but she paused on her way out when a warm hand patted her on the arm.

"…I know our session didn't end with much but it was very nice meeting you. And I know you aren't comfortable speaking with me right now but if you become accustom with me it may be easier for you to talk normally again," It was here that her face suddenly brightened. "Hopefully by our next session! For now, just try to get used to the sound of your own voice, okay?"

She had to smile at her optimism. Shaking her hand in farewell, D'Leh made her way to the elevator. She snuck a peek out of a nearby window as she waited for the arrows to light up; it was probably a quarter to five by the looks of it and she entered the lift with a slight wince. She had an internal assessment due the next day for biology, _and_ a major history exam.

Sighing, D'Leh hung her head and stepped out of the elevator when the doors swished open once more. _Man…research papers, homework, tests! Ugh…I can't wait for graduation—_

D'Leh let out a sharp cry when, bumping into something hard, she fell back on the hard ground. Papers fluttered to the floor and D'Leh immediately panicked when a distinctly male voice cursed softly.

_Ah shit! What'd I do?_

Forgetting her own belongings she scrambled frantically around and snatched up every piece of loose leaf she could find. Tapping stubborn corners back into place she paused, remembering Dr. Takashi's charge:

"…_Get used to the sound of your own voice, okay?"_

_Maybe I should…? _She glanced furtively behind her and breathed a shaky puff of air as she got to her feet.

"U-uh… sorry about tha—" D'Leh stiffened when she was instantly met with a pair of captivating honey-yellow eyes.

It was that guy…The one she'd seen earlier that day!

Swallowing, D'Leh took an unconscious step away from him. _…Oh crap._

Her eyes practically bulging from their sockets, they danced from one handsomely unlined feature to another, from regal brow to chiseled jaw. His skin was flawless and beautifully pale; not a single blemish could be spotted anywhere! Her gaze flickered back up into a pair of incandescent pools…and her heart nearly stopped.

D'Leh tried to look away but she couldn't; the hold his eyes had over her was just that powerful. She'd experienced a similar feeling when she first met that water Youkai all those years ago.

_Are _all_ demons unbelievably good-looking?_

Her face warmed in embarrassment when he irked a finely plucked eyebrow, patiently waiting for her to finish. His eyes now held a gentle humor within their fiery depths, and finally (finding some inner strength) she looked down at the pile of papers clutched in her trembling hands.

"…H-here!" D'Leh shoved them into his unsuspecting palms and swept her bag up from the littered floor.

Mumbling another apology she brushed hurriedly past him, sparing one furtive glance before she did. He watched silently as she walk—er…ran—toward the revolving doors, his previous task completely forgotten. Sesshomaru couldn't help relishing the light cadence of her strange accent; was she a foreigner as well? Perhaps she _was _of a mixed parentage.

_No wonder… her skin has such a lovely warm tone—_

His eyes widened, appalled at what he'd just thought. Turning abruptly, he headed straight for the stairs.

* * *

D'Leh felt like screaming. Why? Whydid she do something so _embarrassing_! She knocked her head against the window, demeanor glum. _I'm so…stupid! How could I—__**UGH**__!_

She stopped her childish brooding when she felt the bus slow down, nearing her stop. Sighing, she grabbed her things. D'Leh took her time walking home; she honestly didn't feel like doing all that homework, that and once she stepped foot into that house her grandmother would gruel her about her first session, down to _every single insignificant _detail!

Pursing her lips, she kicked an empty soda can into the pitted road. _Can't blame her though… not after my last little…"surprise…" _

The aforementioned "surprise" had occurred the previous week one hapless morning in her first period class. She had been sitting in her usual spot at the back of her first period class absently sketching a faint picture in one of her many notebooks. Her mind wandered aimlessly to her last piece of artistry as she listened to her other classmates filing in, talking and laughing as they did. The quiet room finally swelled with their idle chatter and she hid a slight scowl, bothered by the noise.

Talk of an up and coming dance swept the school like a wildfire; it would be the last student social gathering of the year but D'Leh had no interest in such occasions. They just…weren't her thing. Plus, she couldn't even dance! What would be the point of going if she was only going to make a fool of herself?

Noticing a pair of slim tanned legs she'd glanced up regrettably to find the self-proclaimed "It" girl of the school sneering down at her. Yanagi Melantho.

She could already feel the beginnings of a migraine…

Melantho hated her with a passion and the feeling was mutual. She easily got what every single girl strived for: beauty, wealth, confidence, and the hearts of every male she crossed paths with. Her hair was luscious and the color of midnight; her eyes, too, were the same dark shade and her naturally sun-tanned skin was immaculate.

D'Leh had to admit that she was a little jealous of her. She was athletic and popular and she knew exactly what she wanted, which she got for the most part. But her beauty equally matched her cruelty; she was selfish and vain, and _very_ proud. But what could you expect? She was practically loaded!

Behind her stood her two cronies, Yoko and Yuki; fraternal twin sisters who, similar to Yanagi, were very well off. They were Melantho's doppelgangers, dreadful parodies of the actual thing. Their hair was styled just like her, they wore their clothes just like her…hell, they even tried to _sound _like her!

Sighing, D'Leh rolled her eyes and spared a glance over at the two of them.

"Hell-ooo Dee-chan!" Melantho chirped, flashing a dazzling fake smile. D'Leh silently simmered; she only used the ridiculous nickname in a childish effort to annoy her…and dammit it was working…

"How ya been, hun?" She asked, as if the two were on friendly terms with one another.

D'Leh kept her focus on her drawing; she would've liked to tell her off, or preferably to bash her face in but she knew better than to play her little mind games and kept quiet (which was often the case).

Untroubled by her customary silence Melantho continued, admiring her nails. "You know, the formal is coming up in a couple months… you _are_ going, right?"

D'Leh shot her a sidelong glance.

"Any prospects? No…?" Melantho clucked her tongue in reproach before she turned to the skinny on her right. "Yuki Dear, I'm confused; why wouldn't anyone want to go with Dee-chan? She's such a _sweet_ girl!"

"Nope." Yuki answered, giggling.

The other one leaned toward Melantho's ear. "It's because she's a psychotic _freak_." Yoko quietly whispered, but it was loud enough for D'Leh (and a few others) to hear.

It was then that the trouble first started.

The room suddenly got quiet; the pencil in her hand immediately stilled and, slowly, she scowled up at the three of them. The twin's cruel smiles faltered under her death glare but Melantho just smirked and bent forward to whisper secretively in her ear.

"She _is_ right about that you know. You were just…an accident…"

D'Leh stiffened when Melantho patted her sympathetically on the shoulder. "Don't blame your mother. I mean, she _was_ a foreigner; it couldn't be helped, you know?"

D'Leh clenched her hand into a tight fist, so tightly in fact that her pencil snapped in two. She couldn't stand it anymore; the cracks, the insults, they were all too much. She lashed out with a shout of anger and was glad to feel Melantho's nose crunch beneath her fist. One of her cronies screamed and Ichida-sensei hurried inside to find them—well…her—wrestling in the middle of the floor. He managed to pull them apart but she strained against his hold; he had quite a difficult time trying to hold her back while Melantho's friends helped her into a nearby chair. Still struggling, he turned to the student closest to him.

"Notify the Principal. Now!"

The student rushed out of the door while Ichida escorted her out by the arm; Melantho glared hatefully at her as she passed, holding a bloodied napkin up to her busted nose. They came to the headmistress' office in a matter of minutes and they entered to find her waiting with an unhappy expression on her tired face.

"Thank you, Ichida. You may leave."

"Yes Nitta-san—"

D'Leh tugged violently out of his grip and eyed him menacingly, daring him to touch her again. Stunned, Ichida nodded numbly and left, shooting her a nervous glance.

"Jiménez. Take a seat."

D'Leh glanced deliberately over and, sighing, did as she asked. She plopped down into a plump chair and crossed her arms as she awaited yet _another_ lecture from Umori High's oh-so-beloved Dean.

Calmly removing her glasses, Nitta heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed her aching temples.

"D'Leh…this is the fifth time this month you've been sent here for fighting…I need not remind you of your previous altercations: your fist fight in P.E.…another at lunch…_On the same day_…"

It was here that D'Leh watched her blankly, not caring in the least; she wasn't going to hide it. She broke Melantho's nose. Was she asking for it? Yup. Was she sorry? Nope.

"What next D'Leh? Setting your target on fire? Huh?"

She averted her eyes to the floor, jaw stubbornly set.

"If you continue with this kind of behavior," Nitta warned, "I'm going to have to consider expulsion."

D'Leh glanced up sharply before she lowered them to the ground once more.

"D'Leh." Nitta's voice had grown gentle. "You're a very talented student; I've been watching you ever since you transferred here, and you've made quite a few accomplishments."

Nitta smiled slightly when said student squirmed uncomfortably, thrown off by her sudden praise. "I expect some great things out of you but you need to learn how to better control your emotions. I know your type; you hold everything in. Then, after some time…it's just not healthy. Ok?"

Her gaze still turned to the side, D'Leh nodded once stiffly.

"…All right. Now, as punishment for this little mishap you will be given after school detention today and all of next week. For now I'll put you in ISD until your lunch period. And don't worry; Melantho will be joining you."

Handing her a red pass, she was dismissed with a wave of her hand. As promised, once school was over D'Leh marched herself down to after school detention and there she remained for the next hour. Melantho sat a few desks over, filing her nails in absolute boredom. A bruise was beginning to grow under her left eye; D'Leh had inwardly cringed at how much pain she was in, and she began to feel a little (just a little) sorry for her…but her pity had been short-lived; she was entitled to take a bit of pride in doing a number on the school whore.

The timer on the teacher's desk finally rang and with a dull grouse they were all dismissed. D'Leh shot out of her seat and broke into a swift run as soon as she hit the sidewalk, jogging toward home; when she finally made it she carefully unlocked the front door.

Now, here was the tricky part. Making the least amount of noise possible, D'Leh needed to sneak up into her room and hopefully stay there the rest of the night without getting caught.

She mentally scoffed, waving hello to one of her neighbors. _Yeah right…_

Closing it noiselessly behind her, she had been relieved to find that her grandmother wasn't in the living room; she was safe…for now. The sound of running water and clanking pots and pans soon told her that her grandmother was busy elsewhere, and she glanced over at her intended target: the staircase…

_I'm home free!_ She'd foolishly thought.

That was her first mistake. Her second was thinking she could actually pull it off.

D'Leh kept a keen eye on the kitchen as she crept stealthily over, but just as she was about to sneak quietly up to her room her grandmother called her out, totally aware of her presence.

"_D'Leh Isabella Alejandra Jiménez_…_Come. Here._"

And so began the interrogations, and the pestering and D'Leh visibly winced, thinking back. Her grandmother had been seriously pissed!

_Thank God she didn't try to paddle me…_

It was decided then that, due to the amount of misdemeanors and constant silences (save for the occasional chats at the dinner table) they would seek a course of therapeutic reparation. And here she was, coming from her first session. Rounding one last corner, her grandmother's house was now in full sight and she brushed her feet off before she went inside.

Slipping out of her sneakers, she threw them and her book bag down by the couch. _"Abuelitaaa? I'm home!" _

Her grandmother's melodic voice floated down from the stairs. _"Mija? You've come back already?"_

D'Leh craned her neck up to see her over by the railing, fixing a freshly ironed blouse onto a plastic hanger. Her grandmother glanced down and smiled briefly before she hung it in the closet, then she reached down and pulled out another shirt from the clothes hamper. D'Leh climbed sluggishly up the steps and, once she was level with the banister, settled her weight on it with a soft sigh.

"_Mija. You'll fall if you keep doing that…"_ Her grandmother murmured, grabbing another article of clothing.

Hiding a smile, Consuelo shook her head when her granddaughter snorted quietly. _"So? How'd it go?"_

D'Leh shrugged casually. _"It was fine." _

Consuelo peered back at her, brow irked questioningly. _"Just 'fine'?"_

Her granddaughter shrugged again, averting her eyes. _"Yeah. Dr. Takashi taught me this new trick to help me relax so…"_

Consuelo blinked. Then, turning, she laughed softly. _"Hm. Well, it's a start, yes?"_

"_I guess."_

"_You must try your very best, Mija. Take what the doctor tells you to heart, ah?"_

"…_I know."_

"_Good…It's getting late,__ go do your homework. I'll have Dinner ready in an hour."_

D'Leh went back down to get her things before she went obediently to her bedroom. She found it in its usual state of being…not _entirely_ messy…but it wasn't very clean either. At her left her desk was a complete jungle of books, notebooks, stray papers and writing utensils. The wall behind it was covered with the various sketches and drawings she had pinned there, and on the adjacent wall there were a few professional paintings, ones her mother had drawn before she had become ill. Thankfully, her bed was still made but her closet was an absolute mess; it was a sight not even the _world_ was ready for…

She let her bag slide off her shoulder as she moved over to her bed, though not after kissing a recent poster-sized photo of her mother she had taped to her wall. It was a ritual that she always performed when she came home from school, and right before she went bed. It kept the memory of her mother alive…to her anyway.

Pulling back, she gave it a sad tender smile. _Hi Mamá…I've had the most _wonderful_ day, how 'bout you?_

It would be here that the two of them would've shared a nice long side-aching laugh. She missed that the most; hearing her laugh, seeing her smile…it was such a rare thing back in those days…

She sent a few stray pieces of paper flying when she dropped down onto her bed. She pulled her necklace out of her shirt and felt along its length until she found its little pendant. It wasn't much of anything really; just a little blue rock hanging from a dingy silver chain. Quite worthless actually.

The necklace though had been her mother's, and before that her grandmother's. It was customary for the precious keepsake to be given on the 12th birthday, and even though she herself was far past that age it was now hers. It had great sentimental value and it was her most cherished memento; she'd vowed to treasure it, always.

She moved her eyes up to her ceiling, painted herself like the night sky. It had taken her three long days to finish the intricate mural and her grandmother nearly had a heart attack. D'Leh chuckled lightly, remembering the time she watched a meteor shower together with her mother years ago. It had been late in the evening when, finishing a painting she'd been working on, her mother glanced out of the kitchen window to see these delicate tails of light showering down…

_You're up there somewhere…aren't you? _She thought, glancing out her bedroom window. _I'm sure of it…_

Yawning widely, D'Leh rolled onto her side and pillowed her head on her arm. _Send me a sign or something one of these days…Heh. Might bring me some good luck for once… _

Sighing drowsily, she finally drifted into a sweet sleep.

* * *

Hours later Consuelo climbed up the stairs to announce dinner, but when she peeked inside she found her granddaughter soundly asleep. She smiled and closed it quietly back before returning to the kitchen. While she was setting the table the phone suddenly rang in the living room and, curious, she hurried to go answer it.

"Hello…?"

A woman's voice brightly answered her. "Hello! Is this the Jiménez residence?"

"Yes, yes it is. Can I help you?"

"I'm Momiji Fujita and, well this may be a bit of a shock but we have a little girl here—she's three; _so_ adorable—and it's come to our attention that the mother's half-sister lives here locally, with you."

"I'm…sorry," Consuelo's brows wrinkled in confusion. "But what—"

"Oh! Whoops." The young woman sheepishly apologized, laughing at herself. "Well, the child's mother is deceased; she died a few months ago and we're trying to place her with a foster family. We tried contacting other relatives, but we haven't gotten any luck; all our messages went unanswered. The child's aunt is our last option."

"Oh…I-I see." Consuelo murmured, stunned. It was possible that this "sister" was one of her Ex-Son-in-Law's older children, and she shook her head in distaste. It didn't surprise her that he wouldn't bother to answer them; she wouldn't put it past him.

"Well I…I don't—"

"Oh, there's really no rush we just wanted to let you know, in case you were interested; we can discuss this further later in the week."

Consuelo sighed, suddenly relieved. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Wonderful! In the meantime I can send you an informational packet, let you read up on your options before we meet, ok? Thank you very much for your time, bye-bye!"

"Goodbye…"

Hanging up the phone, Consuelo lowered herself onto the sofa. _A great-grandbaby…at my age?_

She glanced up the stairs, wondering whether she should enlighten her other granddaughter. _…No, I'll tell her tomorrow_.

Consuelo drifted towards the kitchen, musing over this recent most startling discovery.

* * *

**Tell meh what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter II

Jerking awake with a sudden start, D'Leh groaned quietly and burrowed frantically for cover. With time her breathing steadied and she gladly welcomed the gentle stupor that'd begun to wash over her tired body. But, what little remnants of sleep D'Leh had left were suddenly whisked away when the deafening hydraulics of the local garbage truck destroyed the beautiful silence of her small neighborhood. She glowered darkly at her dimly lit window. Grumbling, D'Leh flipped over and yanked her pillow over her head, hoping it would block out the noise.

It didn't.

Sucking her teeth in annoyance she rolled to her other side, then the other. Again…and again and again… until, finally, D'Leh just gave in. _This is absolutely ridiculous._

Covering her mouth, she swallowed a yawn. _What time it is…?_

She glanced over at her dresser: it was a quarter to 7:00…

Sighing, D'Leh sat up and stretched until she heard a loud satisfying pop; it took her a minute to realize that she was still wearing yesterday's clothes and so, yawning again, D'Leh shuffled over to her closet. There she pulled out an old pair of sweats and a clean shirt before she entered the bathroom.

Soon as she was changed D'Leh galloped downstairs, combing her fingers through tangled wet locks but her grandmother was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't in the living room (which was obvious) or in the kitchen…She even checked the half-bath down the hall. Where did she go?

D'Leh scratched her head in confusion. _Maybe she's out shopping…? _

Whatever the reason, she shrugged and went back toward the kitchen to find some food.

* * *

"…I know this may seem like a lot of information but since this is a matter of foster-adoption most of the material in this instructional packet won't apply to you."

Consuelo fingered through said packet while the social worker continued. "There are still similar requirements: paperwork, fees, pre-adoption classes, and a home study which I believe can take up to 2-6 weeks. Just read through this and call us if there are any questions."

"Uh, Yes." Standing up, Consuelo hurriedly shook his outstretched hand.

"And, before I forget…" Reaching into his desk, he pulled out a thick folder which he handed graciously over. "Here are the application forms you will have to fill out before your first training."

"Ah. Thank you."

He stood to his own feet with a respectful tilt of his head. "We hope to see you again real soon. Good day."

"Yes…Good bye…"

With a dazed look in her eyes, Consuelo finally left the adoption agency. She'd been there all day that Saturday morning, and it was a short ten minutes before she reached home. When Consuelo finally got to the house she found D'Leh showered and dressed, eating a tub of yogurt on the living room couch. Her granddaughter turned and smiled when she saw her.

"_Mija!" _Consuelo stealthily placed the stuffed packet into her purse. _"You're up already?"_

D'Leh shrugged lazily, sucking her spoon completely clean. _"Mhm…Abuelita?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_H—Where'd you go?"_

"_In the kitchen, I'm in the kitchen."_

There was a strange clicking noise when D'Leh shut the TV off, and she turned as she was passing through the doorway. _"What was it you wanted to ask me, eh?"_

"_Mmm…hold on." _D'Leh scraped at the bottom of the now empty yogurt carton. _"There's still a bit left in here… "_

Consuelo sucked her teeth in disapproval. _"Mija…I think it's ready for the trash…"_

D'Leh chewed thoughtfully on the spoon. _"…I guess."_

Consuelo brought her eyes up to the heavens in exasperation before taking a seat by the kitchen table.

_What am I going to do with this child?_

"_Come mija. I have something important that I need to discuss with you."_

D'Leh froze. Was she in trouble again? She frowned, a little perplexed; she couldn't remember doing anything recently—

"_I'm not going to scold you. Come, sit…I know this may be a little hard to listen to right now but…Well, your father—" _

An unmistakable scowl suddenly appeared on her granddaughter's face, which wasn't surprising; D'Leh always got this way when her father was ever mentioned. She couldn't blame her really, not after all the hell he'd put her through, and she touched her hand reassuringly.

"_Mija…I'm sorry, I know you don't like it when I bring up things from the past, given the way he hurt you…" _

D'Leh snorted, fiercely brushing off any thought of her bastard of a father. Consuelo knew she was far too proud to admit the pain of his betrayal but D'Leh still wasn't over it. Not by a long shot. It was at times like these that her silences grew longer and her behavior even more severe…

Her granddaughter rubbed her brow as if the ward off a headache. "_Mamma. Please, I can't deal with this right now—"_

"_I know. I know. But, you remember…his previous wife?"_

Her granddaughter averted her eyes. Of course she remembered her…

"_Her eldest had a child a few years ago, back before you started living here with me…She passed away not too long ago."_

The news didn't really shock her; D'Leh (one of many "Black Sheep" amongst the family) barely knew her other siblings. Still it was a very sad thing, leaving a young child behind.

"_What's that got to do with us_?"

"…_It's got something to do with _you."

D'Leh blinked, obviously bemused.

"_Your half-sister had a baby, a little girl. She's three now and…and you've been asked to become a guardian of sorts, so I was thinking_…"

She blanched in realization. _Wait a…whoa, wait a minute!_

Consuelo squeezed her tenderly on the arm, ochre-brown eyes betraying her merriment at D'Leh's expense.

"_Th-that's not funny! How the hell am I supposed to look after a little girl? I'm not a freaking nanny—!" _

_"You'll do fine. Besides, I'll be here to help you."_

Her granddaughter shook her head in dismay, thoughtful concern written all over her face. She wasn't ready for this! Perhaps fostering with her own _would_ be better but she couldn't leave an innocent child with those vindictive people! Much less her father… But surely she wasn't their _only_ option…right?

D'Leh groaned; her head pounded painfully.

"_Listen mija_…_I went to the orientation meeting this morning, and they gave me some forms and things for us to read over. __T__here's no need for you to rush but once you've made a decision we'll go on from there. Okay? _"

Consuelo smiled happily when her granddaughter, now more at ease, finally nodded.

"_Good." _Consuelo pulled the hefty package out of her purse._ "Because you've got a lot of work to do!"_

Her granddaughter blinked. _"…Hah?"_

"_I want you to read over this packet and fill out what you can on this form right here—"_

"_B-b-but, it's Saturday! Can't this wait 'til later—?"_

"_No._"

"_Abuelitaaa—"_

"**No**. _I have a few errands to run so take a look at these while I'm gone alright? We'll go over it together when I come back from the store. "_

D'Leh made a sour face at the hefty pile of documents. _Homework? Seriously? Stch…at least I can put the—_

"_Oh!"_ Consuelo paused on her way out_. "And leave the TV off while you're doing that, okay?"_

"…_Dammit."_

"_Did you say something?"_

"_N-no, nothing!"_

"_I'll be right back."_

_**SLAM!**_

D'Leh rolled her eyes over to the thick stack of papers. Then, sighing once more, she got to work.

* * *

D'Leh's weekend went by far too quickly and she soon found herself in front of her therapist's office on the following Monday. Having made her decision about the adoption, the application process was now underway; it would be a while before she actually got to meet this niece of hers but it couldn't be helped. It was no surprise that her grandmother was completely ecstatic either; she absolutely adored children, for Consuelo was the motherly type.

Hearing a jangling of keys, she glanced up in time to see Kagome marching toward her who smiled at her amiably. "Ah! Nice seeing you again. Have you been waiting long?"

Kagome sighed in relief when she shook her head in the negative. "Thank goodness! I hate having to wait on people, so I try not to be late when it comes to things like this, you know? Oh don't just stand there, come in!"

She followed her into the small cramped space and was hit with a fragrant wave of smoke once again. D'Leh wrinkled her nose, feeling a sneeze coming on.

"You like?"

Not wanting to appear callow she nodded slowly, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"I usually get a different brand from this one shop, but I suddenly got the urge to buy another scent, just to spice things up a bit."

D'Leh nodded once more. "Now then, on to business—take a seat, take a seat…last time we didn't get very far but I think we'll make some progress today. Right?"

_Iunno… _

"…Still not willing to talk yet?"

D'Leh's silence was answer enough.

"Well, it's ok. I won't force you but until you _are _ready I want you to write your thoughts down on paper for me. But remember, this will be a _temporary_ thing. Got it?"

D'Leh inclined her head in understanding.

"Good! We didn't get far on Friday so we're going to continue from where we left off. Get something out to write on—you got a pen on you? Here, press on this…So, what we're going to focus on primarily is the type of treatment you'll be receiving. I'll be honest: the sessions _will_ be expensive…"

D'Leh sucked her teeth quietly. First the adoption fees, now this? The bills were starting to pile up…

"I think we'll be able to help your grandmother out in that department. You have insurance, so the costs shouldn't be too much trouble but it may not cover other things like prescription drugs, though I doubt you'll need any…When the time comes for that we'll discuss it thoroughly. Any questions so far?"

She shook her head.

"…You know you're free to interrupt if you're unsure about something, okay?"

D'Leh eyed her evenly. _I get it already…_

"My approach to therapeutic counseling is a bit…unorthodox. I don't really have much of a technique; my methods differ patient to patient…I'll also try to teach you a few other tactics, to help you deal with any volatile relationships that you may currently have. If any."

It was here that her patient gave a soft derisive snort. _No amount of therapy is gonna help me in _that _department…_

"Okay, now that all the housekeeping is in order…what was I going to—?" Kagome snapped her fingers. "Ah! I remember now. It's come to my attention that you've been acting out a lot in school…?"

D'Leh shuffled uncomfortably, diverting her attention to the speckled plants over by the window.

"No need to feel bad about it; being tenacious can be a very good thing but sometimes you just need to walk away. I know it's hard—I'll admit I have a pretty nasty temper of my own—and it may seem impossible now but it'll get a little easier with time."

_If you say so…_

"There are many other mediums you can use to help calm your anger: uh, there's music, art, literature, even exercise…Have you ever thought about keeping a daily journal?"

D'Leh blinked. Did she mean like…a diary?

"I think it would be in your best interest to keep one; you know, a place that you can fully express yourself wherever and whenever you like. It'll also help you with other aspects of life…like with a secret crush or—"

Kagome hid a smile when, choking suddenly, D'Leh flushed a bright pink. There was an irrepressible urge to laugh, but Kagome continued. "A journal can help you monitor your feelings; what bothers you, what makes you happy. And what's really great about it is that you can go back and reflect on what has happened. I'd also like to read them; you can tell a lot about a person by the way they write but if that makes you uncomfortable then that's okay, too."

That calmed her down a little…

Kagome glanced briefly at her watch. "We have a few minutes left, so I'm going to give you a little bit of homework. Isn't this exciting? You're first journal entry!"

D'Leh smiled stiffly. _…Yeeeaah…_

"So for this coming Friday I want you to write out your thoughts about the nature and the severity of the problem that brought you here, and I also want you to tell me any expectations or fears you may have about the therapeutic process. Can you do that for me?"

Fiddling with the eraser on her pencil her patient shrugged a shoulder, trying to appear aloof. Kagome shook her head in amusement; it'd take some time before D'Leh would be ready to open up to her fully but she was willing to wait.

"Okay. You're free to go."

D'Leh gathered her things together and walked quietly passed her, but then she paused. It…bothered her, constantly rebuffing her doctor's attentive admonitions. She couldn't understand why but it just did; it was wrong of her, coming and going out of the woman's office without a single word of appreciation. True, it would be a while before she'd get used to it but a little more effort was required on her part.

Sighing, D'Leh glanced back over her shoulder. Dr. Takashi was a very thoughtful person, though she did have a bit of a quirky side. She was actually kind of cool…maybe she could even grow to like this odd little shrink.

"…Dr. Takashi?"

It took Kagome a minute to realize who was actually talking. "Uh. Y…yes?"

"…Thanks."

Astonished, Kagome blinked slowly. "You're welcome…"

She opened her mouth as if to say something else but then suddenly lost her nerve. _…Okay, I'm a leave now—_

"D'Leh?"

"Yeah?"

Her doctor smiled. "Just Kagome is fine."

It was now her turn to blink. "Okay…"

A quiet chuckle followed on her way out…

It wasn't long before she got to the elevator lobby and she climbed into the lift once the twin doors swished open. D'Leh closed her eyes with a heavy sigh and leaned her head against the smooth steel panel behind her; her throat still tingled from the vibrations of her own voice, and the sensation was strange but not unpleasant.

Covering her mouth, she swallowed a yawn. _Ahhh. I'm tired…I should take a nice hot bath when I get ho—_

She almost lost her footing when the elevator car lurched to a sudden stop; D'Leh gripped the guardrail in a panic. She righted herself with a soft curse while the doors swung open once more, but when she turned to see who it had stopped for D'Leh immediately paled.

There stood the platinum-haired, golden-eyed Adonis she'd rammed into not too long ago.

D'Leh couldn't believe her eyes. He entered with a light swish of his exuberant hair; holding her breath she huddled into a nearby corner, averting her gaze to the chafed checker-tiled floor. Her eyes flicked over to the tops of his patent leather shoes and they continued their journey upward. He was wearing one of those fashionable designer suits, a two-piece in solid charcoal. The rich fabric hugged his body in a most appealing manner. It almost made her wonder what he had hiding underneath…

D'Leh scrunched her eyebrows. Why was she taking such a huge interest in his clothes? She'd seen plenty of people wearing western-style clothing before…

_Well he _is _handsome; I'll give him that…_

She shrunk bank when, without warning, he reached for a call button. They made eye contact as he pulled away and her mouth went dry when, instead of looking immediately away like he was _supposed _to, he continued his prudent staring. It felt like hours had passed before his eyes finally wandered elsewhere.

She tugged in the collar of her shirt, sweating nervously. Did he recognize her from the other day? She hoped not. It was so embarrassing, thinking back to how clumsy she'd been!

_Just _Breathe _damn it…! Maybe he won't say anything—_

D'Leh jumped when his elbow accidently brushed her on the arm. "…Excuse me."

"Uh…no, it's fine."

"…Hn…"

Again it was deathly silent, and D'Leh shot him another furtive glance; did he not remember? Was she freaking over nothing? Her lips puckered momentarily. It kind of bugged her that she could be forgotten so easily but she was a little calmer now that she knew.

_It's for the best anyway. Now I won't have to go the other way every time I run into him—_

"I've…seen you somewhere before…?"

D'Leh nearly leapt out of her skin. "U-uhm. N-no, I don't…" She trailed off, catching his attentive stare; his intense eyes were now narrowed in deep concentration.

"Huh…"

That didn't sound good_…_

"Is this not yours?" Pulling out a wrinkled piece of notebook paper, he held it out to her.

Taking it, she straightened it out with a puzzled look. It was an old pencil sketch she'd drawn some time last week, of an animal-like spirit with a monstrous mane. It had taken her two long hours before it was completely finished; she'd wondered where it could've gone… "Oh. Well, yeah. It is."

"It was not anything of importance I hope?"

D'Leh shook her head after a slight pause, a little uneasy. It felt weird, having such a random conversation with a complete stranger. And with _him_ no less…

"No I drew it at school; we were talking about Inugami in my history class so I…"

"I see. It is beautifully drawn."

She kept her eyes trained on the crumpled paper, surprisingly happy at such a simple compliment. _…He's just being polite. Calm down!_

"T-thanks…"

***Ding***

"This is my floor…Uh, bye." Barely finishing her sentence, D'Leh scurried out of the lift and kept on marching without a single look behind her.

Holding the doors in place for an incoming passenger, Sesshomaru watched her go with a slight irk of his eyebrow. The poor girl was beating a hasty retreat, obviously tried by their very brief encounter. Had he unknowingly intimidated her in some way…?

Despite his growing popularity, many feared him more than they worshipped him. True; his distaste for the human race had lessened with time but even now, centuries later, there were still those who felt immediately threatened by his very presence. Not that he'd mind.

_I _do_ enjoy making people squirm_…

Still holding the elevator door in place, the corner of his lips quirked when the girl finally shot a quick look in his general direction; his smirk widened when she stumbled on her way out of the building.

_Are all teenagers completely unaware of surroundings?_

Yes; this girl was all thumbs but he found it rather…cute.

**Oh? I didn't think you'd go after **_**that**_** type. **

Stepping back into the lift, Sesshomaru punched the "B3" button on the side panel.

_I do not always care for the ample-bosomed females you so heavily crave, Belial._

…**I'm not gonna deny that…**

"Hrn."

**Ne…maybe you're losing old touch? I **_**have **_**been lying dormant for quite a while…**

Sesshomaru scowled noticeably, startling a few of his fellow passengers. _Not long enough…_

**Aw come on! Sometimes you need to let me off the leash every once in a while. It's not healthy if we don't fu—**

_Belial. _

***sigh*…Fine…have it your way.**

He sighed faintly when his Beast was finally settled; sometimes it seemed like he had two little headaches to look after…Metal rubbed against metal as the car shuddered to a gentle stop, and wasting no time he passed immediately through the doorway when the elevator doors finally swung open.


	3. Chapter III

"Let's go for a little walk today."

"…Hah?"

"You know; for a change of scenery! Breathe in some fresh air, smell the flowers—"

D'Leh dumped her things to the ground with a quiet grunt. "I'm not a f***ing Beatnik, Kagome."

Her doctor gave a snort of laughter, and D'Leh cracked one herself. The week had finally come to a close and the two women were now in the middle of yet another therapeutic session. D'Leh actually looked forward to their bi-weekly meetings (for several _obvious_ reasons) but she would never openly admit it; she was far too stubborn to admit something like that.

"Come on! It'll do us both some good. We'll just talk today, no notes or homework. Deal?"

D'Leh shrugged half-heartedly. "…Alright."

Kagome beamed delightedly and started to remove her white lab coat. "Great! Bring your journal, will you? Oh and leave the rest of your stuff, I'll lock the door."

They took the stairs to a lower floor and, after many twists and turns down its winding hallways, left the building through a side exit; they were now on the eastern-most side of the hospital grounds, near the taller of its two jutting towers.

"The trail's this way."

They wandered onto a narrow strip of brick pavement that eventually widened into a tree-lined avenue. Between them, small plots of bugleweed were sporadically placed and the surrounding lawn was evenly striped like that of a golf course fairway; the strong herbaceous scent of the freshly-cut hedge drifted over them and she sneezed suddenly, once and then twice.

"Allergies?"

D'Leh waved a hand at her, covering her mouth with her sleeve. "It's just pollen."

Kagome still wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

They continued on, both agreeably silent. Shading her eyes, D'Leh squinted up at the break between the towering trees; not a single white cloud blotted the clear blue arena of air but the occasional squirrel leapt across the vast canvas, landing safely on the uppermost branches of a neighboring tree.

D'Leh pulled on the collar of her shirt, just now feeling the oppressive heat of the mid-afternoon sun. It was still a long ways before the start of spring and at times the weather would be storming one day, freezing cold another day and then dry as bone the next; today was no exception.

Then she found it; a holy wooded sanctuary that would provide both complete shade and blessed solitude.

D'Leh stopped with a wondering stare. "…Kagome?"

"Hm?"

She pointed a thumb at the short cluster of trees. "Can we…go sit over there?"

Kagome nodded. "Sure!"

Stepping over the thick ridge of plants, D'Leh rolled onto the lush green carpet and closed her eyes with a sigh of relief as her doctor sat down beside her. "Ah…I feel so much better…"

"Mm. The shade does feel nice…I can't wait for the rain to come."

"Yeah…? Hey. Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"…Don't be mad, okay?"

"Go on."

She bit down on her lower lip. "I couldn't really write anything down…you know, for my journal?"

"It's okay! It was your first journal assignment anyway, you don't have to force it out."

D'Leh rocked her bent knees from side to side, suddenly relieved. It was hard enough having to explain why she was the way she was verbally, but writing it down for other people to read? Impossible.

"…We can talk about it now if you like."

D'Leh shrugged a shoulder, turning her head away.

"Well, tell me this much: has anything changed for the better ever since you've made the decision to come here?"

D'Leh gathered her thoughts with a wrinkled brow. Better? Things were supposed to be _better_? Mind churning, her eyes settled on the mesmerizing curl of a hosta leaf.

"D'Leh?"

She sat up slowly. "Uhm…Well, I'm still mad as hell. But I don't cause as much trouble anymore…"

"Okay. That's a start, anything else?"

"…Uh…" D'Leh glanced furtively in her direction. "…Thasit…"

"Nothing else you can think of?"

D'Leh shook her head, hugging her knees close. "Pretty much…well, I don't know if this counts as a 'good thing' but…"

"Just say what's on your mind."

"My grandma and I…we're gonna foster a niece of mine. May even adopt her if things work out all right."

Her doctor's eyes glittered with an inner light. "Really? You must be excited."

D'Leh scoffed gently. "Actually I'm a little worried. I don't know if you've noticed this already but I'm really not the mothering type…"

Kagome slapped her sportively on the arm. "Don't be so pessimistic! Besides, if anything you'd be a great guardian; you're obviously worried about her future. Not many birth parents have that kind of mindset."

"Yeah…? Kagome you have kids too, right?"

Her doctor laughed sheepishly. "You saw all those pictures in my office, huh?"

"…Sorry."

"No, no need to apologize! And yes, I have two children: twins."

D'Leh raised both eyebrows in alarm, and again she laughed.

"You should've seen my husband's reaction when our doctor told us we'd need an extra car seat!"

D'Leh stared pensively down at her toes, deep in thought. "…You're husband…was he there when you gave birth, too?"

"Eh…" Leaning back on the palms of her hands, Kagome crossed her legs at the ankles. "He passed out part way, but yes."

Her patient gave a wry chuckle. "Yeah…? I wish my parents had been like that…"

"Oh? Would you like to elaborate a little bit for me?"

D'Leh's trembling fingers clenched her upper arms in an attempt to control her growing rage. "My father wasn't there when I was born, or at birthdays, or for Parent day at school. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with us. He's a damn bastard; he's selfish, and…and cruel and…!"

Kagome laid a warm comforting hand on her rigid shoulders. "I see…"

Her voice was now soft, almost inaudible. "…My mother; she never really brought it up when I was younger but…I knew. I knew she was hurting deep on the inside, and I can never forgive him for that."

"So a lot of your anger stems from your father?"

"Who else?" She muttered, shredding at the coarse blades of grass with a free hand. "My mother was my only family; I mean, I have my grandmother too but I've only known her for a couple years."

"Your father's relatives…they never reached out to you?"

D'Leh thought back to her most recent encounter with "the family."

It had been nearly three years since her mother was put to rest, but a barrage of random images immediately flashed through her head: a sable-colored coffin, topped with a colorful spray of striking rhododendrons; a solemn priest ending the ceremony with a final heartfelt prayer; a roughly hewn slab of stone, lying at the head of the covered grave at a slight angle…and rain. Torrents of rain.

D'Leh clearly remembered the simple epitaph on her mother's tombstone:

_Inès Viona Jiménez_

_1971-2006_

_Devoted Mother, Beloved Daughter_

_R.I.P_

How could she forget it? She'd used it to escape from their cold stares and harsh quiet whispers.

"Is that…?"

"Oh yes. See the eyes?"

"Are you sure? She looks nothing like him…"

The first woman's lips curled in disdain. "Yes…well, I know she's the _woman's_ daughter. That girl just has that look about her, same as her mother no doubt."

They passed her by, not caring in the least if they'd been heard. She wasn't blind; they had said it on purpose, just to spite her. But weirdly enough, her mother's death had brought her and her grandmother together. She smiled, thinking back; how strange it had seemed, having an unknown face greet her with such a kind amiable smile. And she hadn't made it easy for the woman, with her cautious glances and hard, wary stares.

_I really was a wreck back then…_

Realizing she'd been staring off into space, D'Leh shook her head and finally answered. "…No. They didn't."

"Ah."

"…What about your family?"

"Hm? Oh, well…we have the occasional argument but we're very close."

"…What are they like? Uh, I mean—"

Kagome smiled. "I'd love to."

D'Leh was duly enlightened about her doctor's other life; she soon found out that Kagome was happily married to an Inu Hanyou, called Inuyasha, who did various odd jobs and that their five-year-old children were actually fraternal twins: a boy ("Natsu") and a girl ("Satsu").

She also learned of her miko heritage, dating back since the feudal era, as well as her husband's insatiable love for ramen. Just as they were in the middle of discussing their dream vacations Kagome's watch suddenly bleeped.

"Ugh, our time's up for today. And we still got nowhere! We'll continue on Monday."

D'Leh stood, brushing herself off. Kagome held out her arms, silently asking for her assistance, and with an exaggerated roll of her eyes she pulled her up to her feet.

"Thank you."

D'Leh waved impatiently and walked off. "Dun mention it."

Once they'd made it back to her office D'Leh grabbed her bag and left with a silent nod of farewell. She kept a sharp eye out for a certain someone but he was nowhere to be seen; she'd caught a glimpse of him on her way up and oddly enough she was…disappointed.

_What am I doing? Pining after some…uh…_

The space between her eyebrows puckered slightly. What _was_ he anyway? A doctor? No, he looked more like those business-types; like a higher-up or—Her eyes suddenly bulged in fear. _Don't tell me I…to a…? _

Completely in denial, D'Leh quickened her pace. When she finally made it to the house she reached for her keys and unlocked the door.

"_Hey, I'm home—"_

D'Leh's jaw went immediately slack when, turning, she was met with an unbelievable sight. A jumble of cardboard boxes, precariously stacked atop one another, littered the entire living room. Woven baskets awash with colorful balls of yarn and half-empty spools of thread huddled underneath the coffee table and packs of assorted buttons and pins covered whatever space was left on the floor. It was a complete mess! In the midst of this raging sea of disorder sat her beloved grandmother, humming happily to herself as she stuffed old sewing patterns back into their crinkled packaging.

_What…the…?_

"_Uh…Hello?"_

"_Ah! Good, you're back."_ Placing a pile of cloth stencils to the side, Consuelo reached for an empty milk crate. _"How was the session today?" _

"_Uh…It was…good—what are you doing?"_

Consuelo paused. _"What does it look like I'm doing?"_

"_Like you're tearing up the whole house?"_

She waved a hand. _"Well. Something like that. Help me will you?" _

"…_But, why?"_

"_Why? Because I'm old! We have to make certain preparations and I can't do all of this on my—mija…didn't you read that little book like I told you to?"_

D'Leh averted her gaze. Said "book" was one of many required readings her grandmother had received at the orientation meeting weeks ago; as promised, D'Leh had taken a glance at the miniature novel…but nothing more.

Consuelo flicked her eyes to the heavens.

"_Wha—I had homework! And…other stuff!" _She wilted beneath her grandmother's even stare. _"I swear!"_

"…_Don't stand in the middle of the doorway. Put your things over there for now."_

D'Leh breathed a sigh of relief when she finally turned away and happily obeyed. As she was removing her shoes she noticed that her grandmother's artfully constructed needlecraft had been put away in a few of the boxes, almost as if…

"_Abuelita, your quilts—"_

"_I've decided to give the child my old sewing room." _Her grandmother explained, pushing a small path to the stairwell. _"It's been out of commission for a while so I may as well put it to some use, eh?"_

"_But…you love that room…" _

"_The old must make way for the new. Besides, I can sew anywhere I like."_

"_I guess, but what about furniture and—"_

"_Krause said she'll—you remember Mrs. Krause?"_

"_Your coordinator?"_

"_Yes her. She's offered to donate a few things, toys and books. I've saved up a bit for clothes and bedding but I can probably use a few of my quilts…" _Her grandmother trailed off, thoughtfully tapping her chin. _"Hold on."_

She walked off, leaving her to wallow in the cluttered living room. D'Leh glanced listlessly around, wondering just how long it would take just to clear a way to her beloved kitchen.

_*_**sigh***_…This is gonna be a _loooooooooong _weekend…_

Her ears perked to attention when her grandmother suddenly called for her._ "D'Leh? Bring me the broom!"_

Sighing once more, D'Leh rolled up her sleeves…

Later that night, while she was lying in bed, thoughts of that strange Youkai kept invading her mind. D'Leh had seen him fleetingly that day cooped up in his office, signing mountains of paperwork. She wasn't the _only_ one who had her eye on him; a huge clique of nurses openly gossiped about him and shamed as she was to admit it…D'Leh had listened in on them. _Earnestly_. "Sesshomaru and I this…!" and "Sesshomaru and I that…!" It was annoying how much they'd coo over him; his eyes, his hair, everything! Still, he remained completely obtuse despite their attention.

D'Leh drew her eyebrows together, stumped. He seemed like the kind of man who could have any woman he wanted and many of his associates, including some male, would've happily accommodated him. But he chose to completely ignore them…Why would he do something like that?

She just couldn't understand him.

D'Leh yawned widely, suddenly tired. _What do I know? He might have some little lady friend he meets after work…Besides, not my business what he chooses to do with himself…_

She glanced over at her mother's enlarged photo. _…Good night mamá. I love you…_

D'Leh closed her eyes and dozed pleasantly off.


	4. Chapter IV

Eyes growing heavy, D'Leh opened them wide in an effort to stay awake; having spent the past few weeks attending tedious orientation meetings, preliminary interviews and a host of training classes (not to mention a constant house cleaning regimen) D'Leh was plum worn out!

A ridiculous amount of time and money had been devoted to the preparation of her niece's arrival: new clothes, countless stacks of picture books, a decorative bed set…a whole heap of crap! Really, how much stuff did a toddler need?

She dropped her head down, hitting the top of her desk with a soft thump, the thought of taking care of a three-year-old suddenly making her light-headed. _Why,_ ***thud*** _why,_ ***thud*** _why? *_**THUD***

D'Leh's antics earned her a few glances; she knew she was making a scene but she couldn't care less. …_This is __so__ unfair_—

The bell clanged loudly as if on cue, cutting her off. Sighing once more, D'Leh reached for her backpack and took her sweet time walking out of the emptying classroom.

Soon as she got home D'Leh made a beeline for the fridge but she paused, spotting a small note:

_Nieta, meet me at the agency by 5:00 PM, ¿entendido? It isn't far, about four blocks if you go toward Williston Road. Venga rápidamente! _

_5:00?_

She glanced idly over at the time, only to do a double take. D'Leh groaned. _12 minutes? Oy…_

Deciding not to bother with the bus D'Leh hurried outside; she ran as fast as her feet could carry her, and she took a moment to catch her breath when she finally got there.

_F-f…"four blocks"? __***pant* **__Four blocks my fat ass…! Ugh…I really need to get me a car… _

Upon entering D'Leh found her grandmother over by the front desk, chatting away with the receptionist. She eased up next to her and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"_Oh! There you are…Didn't I tell you to come by 5:00?"_

Her granddaughter averted her gaze with a casual shrug. _"Ehhh—"_

"Mrs. Jiménez?" A copper-haired woman, wearing an inky pantsuit, watched the two of them expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Follow me please."

Sharing a quick glance, they followed her to the back of the building. The woman led them down a carpeted hallway passing numerous doors until she finally opened one into a child's playroom. It had the essentials: a varying array of toys, shelves of books, a television set pushed up into a nearby corner. It was clean enough but who ever heard of a tidy playroom?

"I'd like one of you to meet the child here, the other will help me fill out the remaining paperwork."

D'Leh shot her grandmother a pleading look, a look she completely ignored. "I will come with you."

Her granddaughter began to protest but Consuelo eyed her sternly before nudging her toward the door; the two women walked off, leaving her all alone in the little playroom.

_That woman is too slick for her age…_

Suddenly feeling warm, D'Leh yanked her jacket off and started to pace. She was finally going to meet this niece of hers.

_Niece…_

Just thinking the word made her aflutter with nerves. D'Leh wasn't aunt material! Not that she was necessarily _bad_ with children; they were perfectly fine…so long as they left her alone. D'Leh tugged up her sleeves with an exasperated sigh. She was simply over-complicating things.

_I just need to calm down…Just calm…calm down—_

The door creaked open. She whipped around as an elderly woman stepped inside, a little girl trailing just behind her.

"Ms. Velez?"

D'Leh nodded, deciding not to correct her, her eyes settling on the young child hiding behind the woman's leg. She was…adorable…her head reached just above the woman's knees, and her dark hair was tied back into two tiny pig-tails. Her skin was very fair, and the apples of her cheeks were tinted a soft pink. The little girl's cerulean eyes peered up at her shyly, and the woman placed an encouraging hand on her thin shoulders.

"Aren't you going to say hello?"

The child buried her face into the folds of the woman's frock and shook her head no. Laughing mildly, she coaxed her out from behind her.

"Don't be shy." The woman glanced her way once her niece was soothed. "I'll give you two some time alone."

D'Leh swallowed fearfully. She was going to leave them just like that? "Uhm, actually I think it'd be better if you stayed. She doesn't know me well enough you see, and—"

"No need to fret. I'll be right down the hall if anything should happen."

"But—"

"You too play nice now!" With a little wave she shut the door.

…_Damn._

There were awkwardly silent when the nurse had left, and she could tell by the look on the little girl's face that she too was frightened. Very frightened. D'Leh glanced nervously around the multi-colored room but the child's gaze was too hard to avoid. Biting her lip, she sat down and patted the spot beside her.

Her niece moved hesitantly closer.

"Come on, I won't bite."

Gaining a little more nerve the child plopped down next to her, stuffing her little hands under her knees.

_Now what…?_

"…Do you know who I am?"

The child nodded. "Yui-tan said you're my Auntie."

D'Leh smiled slightly. "Auntie…" It had such a nice ring to it. "What's your name, _Sobrina_?"

Her nose scrunched up cutely. "Soh-bree-nah? That's not my name! My name is Ai."

"No, no. _Sobrina_ means 'niece' in my language. It's a title, not a name."

"Ohhhhh…what yours?"

D'Leh irked an eyebrow. "Which?"

Ai looked thoughtful for a minute; the corners of her mouth twitched at her niece's expression. She was just too cute!

"Both!"

"Ok. _Tía_ means 'Aunt,' and my name is D'Leh."

"D'Leh? That sounds like a boy's name."

She rolled her eyes. "It's like Dylan or…or Taylor. It can go for both girls and boys."

D'Leh got a little peeved when Ai suddenly giggled. "…What?"

"Your voice sounds funny!"

D'Leh squeezed her side, making her squeal. "Oh, so now you're a language pronunciation expert? You're only three."

"Three and a_ half_."

"Three."

"Three and a half!"

"…Three."

Ai's cheeks puffed out in annoyance, and she stamped her foot stubbornly. "Three and a half!"

D'Leh held up her hands defensively and tried to look innocent, holding back a laugh. "Alright! Alright! You win!"

Consuelo snuck a peek at the two as there were playfully arguing and smiled; they were getting along beautifully! She entered then, getting their attention.

"D'Leh, we can go now."

"Go?" Ai glanced up at her hopefully.

Consuelo knelt down until they were eye-to-eye. "Would you like to come home with us?"

Ai nodded silently, suddenly shy again. Consuelo took her hand in her own and the three of them left, closing the door behind them. D'Leh couldn't help smiling when she caught the elated look on her niece's face as they chattered away about the delicious meal happily awaiting her arrival.

Perhaps this was the right choice, bringing this little child into their lives.

_Maybe I can get used to this…_

Ai suddenly gasped in disbelief. "…I have my own room?"

"Mhm! A beautiful room, with soft pillows and curtains, too…"

Her niece's eyes widened in astonishment when her grandmother continued on about her other gifts; D'Leh waved goodbye to the receptionist on their way out.

* * *

"…_Is she still awake?"_

D'Leh peered over and smiled; her niece lay sprawled in the middle of the floor, fast asleep. _"No. She's out like a light."_

It'd been hours since they'd come home, and their little girl (no longer feeling shy) poked her nose into every single corner of her new house. She particularly enjoyed playing on the stairs, giggling as she slid up and down its carpeted steps. If this was how she was going to be on her first day who knows what she'd be like later on!

Shaking her head, D'Leh let loose a small chuckle. _God give us strength…_

Her grandmother tutted quietly from her spot at the kitchen table. _"Poor thing hasn't even eaten…"_

"_We can feed her when she wakes up." _

"_Take her to her room for me?"_

"_Alright…" _D'Leh placed her history text to the side and arched her tired back as she stood to her feet.

She scooped the dozing child off of the floor and carried her into her room; there was a bit of fumbling when she reached the door but Ai finally settled on her shoulder and before long was tucked beneath the covers. D'Leh shot one last glance inside before it clicked shut, then she went to the kitchen and dropped into a chair with a small sigh.

"_Tired mija?" _Consuelo laughed when her granddaughter grunted in reply. _"I thought as much."_

"_That kid is too energetic. She's gonna hurt herself sooner or later…"_

"_Oh? Must be divine punishment for all the headaches you've given me over the past few years."_

D'Leh turned away with pursed lips. _"Just sayin'…"_

"_You know mija, Ai's not the only one who's changing."_

D'Leh's weary expression suddenly went slack. _"What?"_

Consuelo smiled sagely._ "I'm beginning to think you're developing some maternal instincts."_

Her granddaughter's eyes bulged in shock. Maternal instincts? _Her_? _"N-no, I just…!"_

Consuelo rubbed her hand reassuringly. _"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Children can have a powerful effect on people…Yes, even on you."_

Was she really so different after one afternoon? I mean, sure; she'd admit that she kinda liked having her arms around her neck, and true she almost fainted when Ai had slipped on the staircase but that was totally normal! Right? Right.

Shaking her head, D'Leh pushed away from the table. _"I-I got homework to do, so…"_

"_I'll call you when I'm finished."_

She went toward the stairs but then she paused. Could it really be possible that she could become so soft in such a small amount of time? D'Leh scowled at the thought.

_This is stupid…I got work to do—_

A tiny wail suddenly reached her ears and, without thinking, D'Leh sprinted straight to their little one's room.

Consuelo smiled to herself when Ai's room finally quieted. _"'Whatever' indeed…"_


	5. Chapter V

Getting herself comfortable, Kagome took a careful sip from her piping hot cup of herbal tea as she skimmed over her notes on D'Leh's progress. Quite some time had passed since her first visit, and she was glad that her patient was more open about her not so peachy past. Her little niece's arrival had been her most recent tidbit of exciting news, and she was quite pleased with her change in attitude.

Kagome was rather impressed to find that D'Leh had both a passion and a talent for Landscapes, Seascapes; any kind of scape, really. One of her masterpieces was hanging on the adjacent wall, one Kagome had really liked and received as a gift: a tiny village surrounded by forest pines and fresh oaks, a clear blue sky hovering in the left-most corner. It reminded her of her old mentor's stories of her childhood spent in a remote mountain village and she smiled faintly, thinking of her.

Suddenly, Kagome frowned; D'Leh didn't go out and enjoy herself like other teens her age. Her frown deepened at yet another thought: D'Leh had no friends of her own. She was a loner…

Kagome sighed; how should she tackle this next problem? _She might be a little resistant if I pressure her too much…How am I going to…?_

Her eyes wandered over to a thick envelope, a small present she'd gotten from her mother. Picking it up, she peered inside and her face lit up in surprise.

…_Bingo._

A smile forming on her lips, Kagome reached for her cellphone.

* * *

"Catch me, catch me, catch me…!"

"Ai don't run around like that you'll—uuff!"

Massaging her side, D'Leh cursed softly and pushed herself away from the couch. Ai, somehow hyper on apple juice and graham crackers, darted all over the living room, giggling madly. She'd already tried to catch her a million times before but none of her tactics were working; Ai was small enough to easily bend and weave around the furniture, and her energy far surpassed hers so she just gave up.

D'Leh puffed at the tendrils of hair hanging in the middle of her face; just what had she gotten herself into, taking in this little imp of a three-year-old? _This child is going to be the death of me—_

"Oba-chaaaaaaannn!"

"Yes—?"

Ai suddenly glomped her by the legs with a playful squeal and they both fell down with a mighty thud.

"Everything alright children?" Consuelo called out from the kitchen.

"Uh-huh!"

D'Leh rolled her eyes but she hid a smile as her grandmother walked toward them, drying off her hands.

"Come. Dinner's on the table."

Ai cheered and zipped into the kitchen; shaking her head, Consuelo followed behind her. D'Leh started in after them but she paused, hearing the phone.

"Alló?"

"…D'Leh? Is that you?"

"Yeah?"

Kagome giggled sheepishly. "Oh! Hi! Sorry, you sound so different on the phone. I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

She spared a nervous glance behind her "No. We were just 'correcting' a…delicate situation."

"Ai?"

D'Leh could practically hear the smile in her doctor's voice. "Uh…Well—yeah."

Kagome laughed. "You're taking on your new role quite well, ne?"

Shrugging a shoulder, she picked at her fingernail. "Eh. So, what's up?"

"Well…this might sound a bit unusual but, would you like to join me on a little family outing this Saturday?"

D'Leh was speechless for a few seconds, shocked that Dr. Takashi would consider inviting her to something so…private. They weren't exactly friends…

"You still there?"

"Uh, yeah! I…I'd love to go."

"Wonderful! I'll call you tomorrow and set up a pick-up time."

"…Can I bring Ai along with me?"

"'Course! I'd love to meet her. See you in the morning, bye!"

D'Leh found a hot bowl of chili waiting for her upon entering the kitchen; Ai, humming a lively tune, happily kicked her legs as she seated herself at the table, and Consuelo glanced her way while placing the pot back onto the warm stove.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"…Kagome."

"Takashi-Sensei? Why, is something wrong?"

She shook her head, scooping a sizeable amount of food into her mouth. "Mm; No—"

"Mija…Don't talk when you have so much food in your mouth."

Ai tried (and failed) to smother her giggles; she poked her playfully and swallowed before answering. "Kagome just invited me out somewhere. That's all."

"Oh! Well that's good. You should get out more, you know. Stuck up in your room all day everyday…it's not good, I tell you!"

"I _prefer_ being at home…" She muttered, earning another look from her grandmother.

Ai tugged on her sleeve. "Oba-chan?"

"Mmm?"

"…Can I come?"

D'Leh pinched her gently on the cheek. "Uh-huh."

Ai jiggled in her seat, her excitement practically bursting from the seams. "Where we going? To the park? I like the park. Are we going there? Are we, Oba-chan? Are we?"

Chuckling, Consuelo took a seat opposite of her. "Eat _niña_. You'll know soon enough."

"Ok…" Ai lowered her head subjectively, but she couldn't help asking just a _few_ more questions…

* * *

As she was signing herself out, Kagome glanced over in time to see Sesshomaru getting ready to leave. She watched him for a while, thoughtful; then, saying good bye to the nurse she neared his office.

"Hello Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked up when she entered and nodded stiffly in greeting. "…Good Evening."

"Finally done for the day?"

"For the moment, yes."

Silence…

"Uhm…Sesshomaru?" He paused, awaiting her question. "I was wondering…would you like to come out with us and the kids this Saturday—?"

"Absolutely not." Sesshomaru clipped.

"Bu—"

"You _do_ remember what happened the last time I and that husband of yours were in the same room together?"

"Uhhhhhh…" Kagome _did_ remember. She'd invited him to dinner a few months ago and to make a long story short things and fists went flying, including her favorite flowered vase.

"Well…wouldn't Rin like to go?"

Sesshomaru paused a second time and angled toward her, eyes unreadable.

"She might enjoy it you know. With _all_ of us."

He snapped his briefcase close before answering. "I'll…think about."

"Alright. Good night Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru watched her go with a blank look, mind churning; Kagome had always tried her best to include him and over the years he'd grown accustomed to her honest efforts. Still, it wasn't easy. Old habits were hard to break but he would do it, for his daughter's sake at least. Grabbing his coat, Sesshomaru flicked off the lights.

* * *

A bedroom door creaked quietly open as, early the following morning, a lone figure snuck up to her slumbering aunt, trying her best not to wake her…Not _yet_ anyway. A pair of small hands yanked at her clothes; murmuring something unintelligible, D'Leh smacked one lightly away as she buried for cover. Huffing impatiently, Ai scrambled up behind her and, taking a deep breath, shrieked at the top of her lungs. The darling child started to jump up and down like a crazed feral maniac, and a muffled whine soon followed.

_What's that little beast doing—!_

"WAKE UP OBA-CHAAAAN! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP—!"

"Alright dammit' I'm up! I'm up!"

Ai plopped down beside her with a gleeful smile. Obviously cross, her aunt scowled at her from the confines of her sheet, terribly annoyed but she couldn't really blame her. Ai was only three; everything excited her at that age. Barely concious, D'Leh glanced over at the clock and then, after a slight pause, hung her head with a tired groan.

_Too…early…need…sleep…_ Just as she was about to reach for her pillow Ai brought her back into consciousness with a stubborn tug on her arm.

"Come onnnnnn! We get ready now."

Sighing in defeat, D'Leh peeled off the covers; Ai bobbed up and down in enthusiasm.

She got her niece ready first. While she was in the bath D'Leh picked out some clothes for her: a white T-shirt, a short-legged jumper and a pair of gently-used sneakers. Once she was in her clothes D'Leh handed her her shoes and told her to wait downstairs while she got herself ready.

She showered and brushed her teeth, and once she was done D'Leh slipped on a pair of knee-length cargoes, thick black leggings and a long-sleeved T-shirt, one she'd stenciled herself. Slipping on her favorite pair of sneakers, she checked the time again and belted down the stairs to find Ai on the living room couch watching her favorite cartoons.

"Ai? Hungry?"

She bobbed her head enthusiastically. Smiling, D'Leh went into the kitchen and came back to the couch with a bowl of warm cereal for her niece and a banana for herself. Ai giggled occasionally as the animated characters beat the crap out of another until, suddenly remembering something, she turned to look at her questioningly.

"Oba-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Where we going?"

Smiling, D'Leh brushed loose strands of hair out of her eyes. She'd been asking that very same question all night long, to the point where she couldn't keep her little eyes open.

"It's a surprise."

"Can't you tell me noooow?" Ai begged, bottom lip quivering. "Pleeeeaaassse?"

"…Alright I'll—gah!"

A strange buzzing cut her off, and it was coming from beneath the cushions…She stuck her hand in and pulled out the house phone.

"H-hello?"

"Ah, D'Leh! Hey it's me. We're on our way out."

"Ok. Do you want us outside?"

"Don't worry we'll knock. We'll be there in about…twenty minutes?"

"Alright. See you then."

"We'll have to wait for someone when we get there. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, that's fine."

"Kay. See ya in a few!"

"Ok. Bye."

Soon as she hung up the phone Ai popped up beside her in a millisecond, completely out of nowhere. _Uwah!_

"Who was that?" Her eyes gleamed excitedly.

D'Leh placed a hand over her chest to slow her racing heartbeat. "Ms. Kagome, my doctor. Now I want you to _behave _niña, ¿Comprendé? Resist the urge to act like a demented squirrel, Hm?"

Ai giggled at the silly image.

"…And remember your manners!" she added for good measure.

"Yes oba-chaaaan!" she innocently chirped.

"Good. Now, let me tie your shoes before you trip and break something."

Half an hour later D'Leh heard a car coming up the driveway. D'Leh peered out of the window to see Kagome, in a flowy white skirt and yellow blouse, stepping up the pavement. She stuffed the twenty dollars her grandmother had managed to spare into her pocket and grabbed the house keys.

"Ai? Come, time to go."

"Okayy!"

A series of light raps announced her arrival, and she opened the door to see a huffing smiling Kagome and who she guessed to be her husband coming up behind her. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a rumpled white tee; he was a few inches taller than her with long white hair, a pair of furry dog ears nestled in between it. She suddenly wanted to squeeze them, just to see if they were real, and his golden eyes were eerily familiar…

"Hey! Sorry we're late; we had a bit of…trouble getting out of the house."

It was here that her husband crossed his arms, glancing away with a soft "Keh."

D'Leh irked an eyebrow but she decided not to comment; apparently it was a touchy subject…

"I'd like you to meet my husband. Inuyasha? This is D'Leh."

They shook hands while Ai peeped up at the newcomers, ducking behind her legs when Kagome glanced her way.

"And this must be…?"

"Yeah, this is her."

"Well! Aren't you cute! Hello there."

Ai waved shyly back at her.

"Just give her a minute." D'Leh assured them. "She won't be like that for long, trust me."

"The way you've been talking about her? Trust me, I believe you." Kagome briefly checked her watch. "Ah! We gotta hurry if we want a good parking spot!"

Inuyasha whipped out his keys. "Alright."

D'Leh took Ai's hand in her own and they climbed in while Inuyasha and Kagome got into their seats at the front. There she met the infamous pair of twins, Natsu and Satsu. They were similar in appearance, both having the amber-colored eyes and furry doglike ears of their sire but Natsu had Kagome's dark hair while Satsu took after her father. They watched them curiously as they entered and D'Leh smiled in greeting, as did Ai who now sat in her lap.

"Hello."

"Hi! Who're you?" Her brother elbowed her roughly, and she leaned toward him.

"That's Mommy's new patent, dummy!" He hissed.

"Ohhhhhhh…Hey! I'm no dummy! _You're_ the dummy, dummy!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Daddy, Natsu's being mean!"

"She's lying…!"

Inuyasha sniggered at the children's bickering; his kids were just too damn cute. His wife nudged him, eyeing him sternly and he sighed. "Hey; no fighting."

They whined guiltily, ears cutely drooped as they answered their father in unison. "Yes Daddy."

Ai giggled quietly and slipped off of her lap to sit between them. She patted their heads, reassuring them in her own little way. "Is okay!"

"D'Leh can you check their restraints for me? We had to leave their seats in the trunk to make room for you two."

"Sure—"

"'Gome-tan?"

"Gome" turned to face her. "Yes?"

"Where we going?"

Her doctor's eyes twinkled with laughter. "Let's make a game out of it, okay? Try to guess and we'll get you a prize."

Natsu pouted. "Mommy I wanna prize, too!"

"Me too, me too—!"

Inuyasha gave a warning growl. "Guys…"

"Don't worry, everyone will get a chance a play. Even Oba-chan over here!"

D'Leh squawked in disbelief. "Hey, I'm not a little kid!"

Kagome blinked deliberately. "…_Really_?"

The children laughed when she gave an indignant huff of air. Once everyone was settled, Inuyasha backed down the driveway.

"Now. Who's first…?"


	6. Chapter VI

A hint of a smile gracing his lips, Sesshomaru listened in mild amusement as Rin chattered on about the newly renovated aquarium. When he'd idly mentioned Kagome's invitation she'd been absolutely ecstatic, her excitement nearly bursting from the seams. It was quite rare for the two of them to spend time out with one another, particularly where her uncle Inuyasha was concerned. Indeed, just the thought of having to deal with him was already giving him a migraine…

_Should've brought the Excedrin…_

"…Daddy!"

"Hm?"

"Are we there yet?"

Sesshomaru sighed through his nose. "Almost Rin."

"Can't we go faster? I'm booorred!"

"I know, Rin."

"…I wonder what it's gonna look like…I bet it'll be HUGE, right Dad?"

Her father grunted absently. Rin scooted forward and rested her chin on the shoulder of his seat. "Can they fit a whale in there?"

"Perhaps…" He murmured, totally engrossed in turning a rather sharp corner. "Put your seat belt back on."

Rin pouted in protest but obeyed her father nonetheless. Though, just as she was about to clip it around her yet another question came to mind and she zipped right back onto the center console. "Is Oba-chan gonna be there?"

Sesshomaru nodded, deciding not to remind her that it was Kagome who'd _suggested_ they come; he winced when she let out an excited squeal near his sensitive ears.

Three traffic lights later they pulled into a parking lot, right next to Inuyasha's car. There Sesshomaru opened his daughter's door who, once she'd hopped out of her seat, scampered excitedly off; he followed steadily behind her.

Rin bounced impatiently beside him as he paid the entrance fee, and they entered to find Kagome and the rest of her little family gathered around a large public map of the entire aquarium. Inuyasha, already aware of his brother's presence, shot an evil glower his way while his lovely wife was all smiles. With a mighty squeal Rin charged toward her.

"Oba-chan!"

Laughing, Kagome hugged her back with equal force. "Hello Rin! I'm so glad you guys decided to come!"

Sesshomaru bowed his head in greeting. Then, slowly, he glanced over at her husband with distaste who grunted back at him in disdain. After a small nudge from his spouse, Inuyasha sighed heavily.

"…Sesshomaru." He muttered with a stiff growl.

Sesshomaru coldly answered, barely flinching as their two young children wrapped themselves around each of his legs. "…Inuyasha."

"There now! That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Kagome coughed nervously when both men remained silent. _Distraction, need a distraction…!_

"…S-sesshomaru! You haven't met our guests yet, have you? They're…uh…where'd she go—?"

It was at that very moment that said guests finally made their appearance. Sesshomaru took his time before sparing them a sidelong glance but he irked an eyebrow when, expecting some fellow Moms-of-Preschoolers club member, it was instead the very same girl who'd entered the hospital weeks ago. On her hip she carried a small child—her daughter perhaps?—and it took her a moment before she too recognized who he was. Sesshomaru was genuinely surprised…and he wasn't the only one.

"Where were you?"

D'Leh immediately broke eye contact. "U-uh, sorry Ai needed to p—use the restroom."

Rin peered around Kagome, head cocked inquisitively to the side. "Who's that?"

"This is D'Leh Jiménez." Kagome happily announced, smiling as she beckoned them closer. "D'Leh, this is my brother-in-law and his daughter, Rin."

Ah. So that's what his name was…"Sesshomaru"…

_Well that's lovely…_

His usually formal appearance was a little watered down, considering they were now on weekend. His stylish two piece suit had been replaced with some light-wash jeans and a collared shirt; gone were his patent leather shoes, ousted by a pair of nice clean sneakers, but despite the simplicity of his outfit he was still quite elegant.

"Jiménez…" His tone was so soft, almost soothing. "Nice to meet you."

Chuckling nervously, D'Leh hoisted her niece back up into place. "Uh…Nice to meet you t—"

In usual Rin-like fashion Sesshomaru's daughter suddenly embraced her, quite powerfully. "Hiiii!"

D'Leh managed to stay balanced despite the force of the impact, and she couldn't help smiling when she giggled up at her. "I'm Rin!"

"Uh, hi Ri—"

"Can Rin ask you a question? Why are your eyes so weird? Did all the color leak out?"

"U-uhm—"

"Do you wear contacts? Rin wants contacts but Daddy won't let me wear none…Doesn't it hurt when you put them in—?"

A gentle grow of warning left Sesshomaru's lips, and they both glanced sharply in his direction. Slowly, her father crossed his arms and with a fearful squeak Rin relinquished her hold. She began to wilt under his steely gaze; D'Leh knew that very look all too well…

"Rin—"

"Uhm, wait a minute! You don't have to be so upset with her." Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow, and her heart fluttered anxiously. "It's fine! Really."

D'Leh wrapped an arm around her slumped shoulders, and Sesshomaru silently noted the strange twinkle that'd entered his daughter's eyes.

"Is it really alright?" Rin gleamed hopefully.

The corners of Sesshomaru's lips began to twitch like crazy at her panicked expression.

"Uhhh…I guess on and off would be fine…I think…"

Rin glommed her once again. "Heehee!"

Kagome gained their attention when she delicately cleared her throat, rather pleased at how…well everyone was getting along.

"Why don't we start looking around?" She turned back to the map, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm. How about the—"

"Ooh, ooh!" Natsu pulled on his father's hand. "I wanna feed a shark!"

"Wait a—"

"No! Penguins first!" Satsu yanked Inuyasha's other hand in the opposite direction.

"Hey now wait a sec—"

"No, sharks." Natsu persisted.

"Ack! Natsu, careful that's tender—!"

"Penguins." Satsu argued, pulling even harder.

"Satsu! Stop that—"

"Sharks."

"Penguins."

"_Sharks_."

"_Penguins_."

"**SHARKS**!"

"**PENGUINS**!"

"Oh dear…" Kagome murmured.

The twins were now engaged in a tug-of-war battle over their father's very body. Total tug-of-war.

D'Leh could do nothing but stare. The girls laughed, finding Inuyasha's cries of pain absolutely hilarious while Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was perfectly calm.

"A-are they always like this?"

He glanced over at her coolly. "Depends. My brother's children are quite fickle for their age—"

A pair of yelps suddenly reached their ears and they looked back to see a surprisingly composed Inuyasha, one wriggling twin thrown over his shoulder while the other was tucked under his arm.

"Daddy!" Satsu whined, struggling.

"Don't 'Daddy' me, pup. I ain't letting you down 'til I'm good and ready."

"Mommy?" Natsu begged, pouting.

Kagome smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry sweetie, but what Daddy says goes…just this once."

"Ey, what do you mean by 'just this once' B****!" Inuyasha snapped.

It was as if time had suddenly stopped. Curious, Ai tugged on D'Leh's shirt, gaining her undivided attention.

"Oba-chan? What's a beetch?"

"…Oba-chan will tell you later. 'Kay?"

"Otay!"

Meanwhile, Kagome's eyes narrowed to the skinniest pair of slits she'd ever seen in her natural-born life. "_What_ did you just say?"

Inuyasha swallowed nervously. "D-dear?"

"…Uh-huh. That's what I _thought_ you said." She gave him one last look before turning. "Now—gah!"

"To the touch tanks we go!" Rin declared, grabbing D'Leh and Kagome by the hand. Ai giggled as they were dragged forward, her aunt's grip tightening instinctively around her.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shared a brief look before silently following.

* * *

As they wove through the intricately arranged hallways the group was met with a multitude of sea creatures: red leg hermits, leafy seadragons, emerald crabs; more than they could possibly count! The occasional sting ray swam past, and there were plenty of coral and anemones in various beautiful colors but what stuck out most of all were the Cassiopeia jellyfish, their eight elaborately branched oral arms swaying to an unknown rhythm beneath the shallow water. Next up were the animal feedings and they watched (thankfully) from a _very_ safe distance as they fed walruses, sea otters and, of course, penguins and sharks.

D'Leh actually enjoyed herself; her little niece also, who _especially_ enjoyed her new fuzzy pair of stuffed animals. But, as they drifted from one exhibit to the other she would fleetingly catch Sesshomaru's canny gaze every time she lifted her eyes.

She supposed she was a little flattered…and, very confused. Of course, she could've been reading way too much into it. D'Leh wasn't the boyfriend-seeking type and wasted very little effort (if any) in obtaining one. Boys she knew only looked at you if you were either hot, sexy or both. She was neither. Truly. Her clothes were non-flattering, and she had no heels or bags to speak of; all she really needed were her pockets…She didn't even own a thong, an undergarment that was just…**FOREIGN** to her. What about a girl like her could possibly make a man like him stare? Continually?

D'Leh gave a hefty sigh, though it was drowned out when applause suddenly erupted in her ears. _Men are so confusing… _

She glanced down when Ai tugged excitedly on her pant leg. "Did you see, Oba-tan? Did you see it flip?"

Smiling, D'Leh nodded and playfully ruffled her hair as she turned back to the wall of glass. Her smile faded when, glancing back up, she caught Sesshomaru's thoughtful eyes once again. He looked abruptly away and D'Leh did the same, her face strangely warm; she felt her cheek self-consciously.

_Am I seriously blushing right now?_ Cameras flashed as the crowd ohh-ed and ahh-ed. _I can't be…No. That's impossible—_

"D'Leh?" Kagome was watching her with a degree concern. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little stuffy in here."

More at ease, Kagome smiled and turned away; D'Leh glanced furtively over at Sesshomaru and her eyes widened. The man was _smirking_.

_Oh God…I think he heard that…_

She wanted to hide under a very large rock and never ever come out again. Ever…

Within minutes the public feedings ended and the crowded area soon filled with loud boisterous conversation. They wove their way through to the nearest exit, carefully avoiding elbows and bulging fanny packs.

"Alright guys!" Kagome happily announced, clapping her hands. "Who wants a snack?"

The children raised their hands (Inuyasha included) and they wandered out to the nearby vending carts. Rin, Ai, Natsu, and Satsu all had sparkles in their eyes as they took in the delicious, wonderful smelling food; their expressions brought a smile to her face.

"So…" Inuyasha squatted down beside them. "Whatcha want?"

Satsu tugged on the end of his shirt. "Daddy, I want dippin' dots."

"Me too." Natsu added. "I want some, too."

"You want some _what_?" Kagome prodded them.

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeee."

"That's more like it."

While the twins told their parents what flavors they wanted Ai looked up hopefully at her aunt. "Oba-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have dots, too? Please?" She begged, wisely adding the last part.

"Sure sweetie. Which flavor?"

Ai stuck out the tip of tongue in deep concentration. "Mmm…Rainboat!" She said finally.

D'Leh smiled slightly. "Rainboat?"

Ai nodded decisively. "Rainboat."

Shaking her head, her aunt let out a small laugh. "Alright, 'rainboat' it is."

D'Leh stepped in line. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted Sesshomaru and his daughter a little ways off buying snow cones. His was pale yellow, like a piña colada while Rin's was a large with colors coming from every corner of the visible spectrum, and D'Leh smiled. She sensed it was something Rin would automatically pick.

"Next! What can I get you, miss?"

"Uhmmm…" D'Leh squinted at the menu behind him. "I'll have a rocky road and she'll have—"

"Rainboat pwease." Ai piped up, her head barely reaching the shiny metal counter.

The vendor glanced at her questioningly, obviously confused.

"Uhhh…oh number two."

He smiled knowingly and filled two medium-sized cups and, covering one with cookie crumblings and the other with multi-colored sprinkles, placed them down on the counter. "That'll be $4.25."

"$4.25?" She repeated, sounding a little surprised.

"$4.25."

"Uhm…Don't you have smaller containers?"

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry. It's the smallest we got."

"Ah, ok…"

By now Sesshomaru and Rin were already seated at the table; he could hear the disappointment in D'Leh's voice from where he was sitting and he glanced back to see her rummaging in her pockets for extra change.

Frowning, Sesshomaru stood to his feet. "Rin, I'll be right back…"

"…Uh…" D'Leh murmured under her breath as he neared them, "You can just give me hers."

"Ok. That'll be $2.15."

"Thanks—"

"Keep it. I'll pay for her."

Noticing him, D'Leh choked in surprise. _What is he…?_

Without looking her way he took out his wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Thank you, sir. Here's your change."

Taking one in each hand, he handed them over. "…Here."

"Thank you Mr. Sekomakuu!" Ai happily chirped.

Sesshomaru didn't even flinch. Barely. "You're…welcome."

A quiet snicker accidently slipped from her lips. "Sekomakuu?"…D'Leh stifled another laugh. Sesshomaru chose to ignore it and calmly gave hers over.

"Uh. Thanks…I'll pay you back when—!"

He cut her off with a sudden, dazzling smile. "It's alright."

D'Leh was speechless. She'd never seen him make a look like that before. Never. …_Huh. He's even sexier when he__—__**GAH**__! What the hell am I saying? _

D'Leh shook her head. "Well, thanks Mr.…uhm…"

He smiled again. "Just Sesshomaru is fine. There's no need for us to be formal."

"Thanks. Sesshomaru." She murmured, suddenly feeling shy herself. Placing a hand at the back of her niece's head, she steered her toward the others. "…Come on Ai."

Sesshomaru followed them back to the covered table where Kagome had already begun to discuss their next destination, and right now she was trying to explain the difference between an aquatic museum and an amusement park to her little son.

"Natsu honey, this isn't SeaWorld."

"No rollercoasters?"

His honeyed eyes bulged in disbelief when his mother shook her head. "None?"

"No. I'm sorry."

Natsu's ears drooped in disappointment; Inuyasha ruffled his hair. "We can go to the Aqua Theater instead."

Kagome smiled when four small faces lit up with excitement, then she looked expectantly over at the two of them. "You guys interested?"

"Well…I wanted to check out the tour on Cichlids actually."

"'Sick lids'?" Ai repeated, looking confused.

D'Leh wiped off her messy chin before answering. "Fish, _mamita_, fish! They're very beautiful, especially where I grew up in Puerto Rico."

His interest suddenly piqued, Sesshomaru irked an eyebrow. "You lived in Puerto Rico?"

"Yeah…'Til I was eight. We moved here when my mother got a new job."

Kagome leaned toward them, resting her chin on interlocked fingers. "Well this is news to me! What did she do?"

D'Leh squirmed uncomfortably but she answered anyway. "…My mother was a linguist, but she was also a professional painter; it was a side job but she loved it as much as her first."

"Now I know where you get your artistic side from."

She smiled, thanking her for the compliment.

"So, was she the one who taught you?"

D'Leh nodded. "Yeah. I always sat beside her when I was younger and watched her paint. She even taught me a few of her favorite languages."

Kagome elbowed her husband. "See? Told you she was smart."

"N-no, it's not that! My mother was very patient when she taught me…anyone could've learned as much as I did."

"No need to be modest."

D'Leh flushed briefly in annoyance. "Am not! It's true, I wasn't the easiest person to teach."

"Ain't that the truth…" She muttered.

"Wha—?"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, turning to him. "How about you?"

Sesshomaru eyed her blankly. Him? And a plastic poncho? No thanks…

"…I'd rather not."

Nearing the trash can, Inuyasha muttered an impiety. D'Leh looked from him to Sesshomaru and then over at Kagome who was staring at the back of her husband's head with a dangerous eye. Then, turning away she reached calmly under the table and chucked one of her thick wooden wedges, hitting him square in the face as he was making his way back around.

"**OUCH**! Dammit' Kagome! Why'd the hell you…!"

D'Leh winced as the children giggled uncontrollably. _Ohhh, that's gotta hurt…_

It seemed as if Inuyasha were about to let loose a very long string of curses, but one hard look from his wife (as well as a quick nervous glance at her other shoe) confined him to quiet murderous grumbling.

"Shoe please." He handed it unceremoniously over. "Thank you!"

Kagome slipped it back on while Inuyasha plopped down beside her, sulky. D'Leh caught the triumphant look Sesshomaru shot at him; Inuyasha flipped him the bird, wisely keeping it out of his wife's eyesight.

"Alright guys, time to go!" She chirped, suddenly cheerful. "The show starts in ten minutes."

D'Leh could only stare as everyone else got up to throw way their trash. _…Either that woman is one of two things: bipolar or pregnant… _

She eventually she got, taking Ai's empty cup along with her own, and by the time she got back to the table Kagome had a mini-map spread wide open; she was surrounded by the kids on all sides, all of whom were peering down at it excitedly.

"Ok, so…according to this the Aqua Theater's…ah! This way guys!"

"Bossy little…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath, lifting his daughter on his shoulders.

Kagome glanced his way. "What was that?"

"U-uh…nothing?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed in suspicion, and with an impatient flip of her hair she stalked off. Inuyasha rushed after her, and as they were leaving Ai lifted a probing gaze up at her. D'Leh motioned in their direction and she scampered excitedly after them, grabbing Rin's outstretched hand.

"We'll meet you at the Seaside Café in about two hours for lunch, 'kay? Byee!"

D'Leh watched them go until they'd finally blended into the crowd. She was a little anxious without Ai right beside her but she knew she'd be fine with Kagome and the others looking out for her.

"Well? Are we going?"

She snapped her head around; when did he…? "Huh?"

"The tour. Aren't we going?" He asked, cocking his to the side.

"…We are?"

Smirking slightly, Sesshomaru took her gently by the arm; she could feel the heat of his hand through the fabric of her sleeve as he led her toward a building where large crowds of people were beginning to gather, and she blushed lightly. It was a strange feeling, but it was actually quite comforting.

_Though I can't say the same for those claws…_

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as they neared the milling groups of people.

"Uhm…are you sure this is the right place? Maybe we should—oof!" He stopped suddenly and she bumped into him. "Sorry—…what is it?"

Eyes completely blank, Sesshomaru leaned unhurriedly toward her. They were almost nose to nose, and her face was becoming warmer by the second. _What the hell—_

"Are you trying to say…" His eyes glinted in amusement. "That I don't know my way around this over-sized fishbowl?"

D'Leh blanched and glanced all over, as if seeking any means of escape. "…I, uh—"

Sesshomaru sniffed haughtily. "I may be old, but I'm not _that_ ancient."

"…Uhm I didn't mean anything like that—"

A jaunty voice suddenly blared from a megaphone. _"Ladies and Gentlemen!"_

Heads turned (including Sesshomaru's) to see an auburn-haired woman standing on a concrete picnic table, and she took this chance while Sesshomaru was temporarily distracted to take an unnoticeable step away from him.

"_Sorry for the long wait."_ She chirped, jumping down. _"__We can take fifteen people at a time, please separate and we'll begin momentarily!"_

The crowd clamored all around them; D'Leh and Sesshomaru shared a look as they stood in the middle of the moving sea of bodies. Then, shrugging, he led her over to a growing blob of people.

"_We're__ about to begin, please proceed through the main building!__" _

Clicking off the megaphone, she turned with a bounce of her ponytail and opened the doors of the building before them with a flourish.


	7. Chapter VII

As they were entering the building, it felt like they were walking into a whole other world. Bright lights rained down from above, cloaking everyone in an aberrant bluish hue, and the incandescent bulbs hanging from the ceiling glinted off the freshly waxed tiles. The walls were unevenly plastered with random bits of shell and stone, mimicking underwater rock, and the ambient tones of crashing waves and other marine life wafted over them.

Their guide, Tahmie, led them through a dark narrow hallway, pausing occasionally to point out a certain species in a massive porthole window. Visitors bustled about, accidentally bumping into one another to get a closer look at each and every animal: speckled Anglers, Dragonets, blooms of Jellyfish aglow in a myriad of colors.

"Wow…" D'Leh sighed, laughing lightly. "This is…amazing!"

"Isn't it?" Sesshomaru murmured.

She shivered, feeling hot breath sweep past her ear. Then, realizing he must've heard her she colored in embarrassment and nodded stiffly.

They wandered through a circular passageway where above them a massive tank fanned wide open, teeming with prismatic fish; it was almost like they were walking through a tunnel of air beneath the murky ocean.

"Now, before we begin with the tour let me just say that you all are **REALLY **gonna like this exhibit!" Their guide giggled excitedly. "We have so many species of fish here and…!"

D'Leh blinked as young woman rambled on, stunned by how long she could go on without taking a single breath. _…Where do they get these people?_

"Now for some background info, 'kay?" Tahmie smiled once again. "Cichlids are tropical fish typically found in Africa, South and Central America, and a few species have also been found here in Asia and in North America! These colorful fish inhabit the most varied waters, from roaring rivers and oceans to the tiniest, wittlest ponds!"

The corner of her eye began to twitch, spaz-like. _Is she trying to be cute…?_

"The complexity of their physical appearance and behavior makes them one of the most popular species of aquarium fish." Tahmie continued, her gaze pausing _ever_ so briefly on the dignified form of her beautiful companion. D'Leh's silent glower went unnoticed, and she blushed at herself once more. What was she doing?

"Ahem. As you can see, cichlids come in a variety of shapes and sizes; they can be anywhere from pencil-like to a leaf, but the most common shape you will find would be an arched back, an end-positioned mouth, flattened sides and an undershot or overshot jaw. And, as you can see by those two sparring over there, cichlids tend to be aggressive and just a little territorial."

D'Leh heard a small "Hn" beside her, and she glanced over to see Sesshomaru smirking to himself in amusement.

"…What's so funny?" She quietly hissed as Tahmie led the small crowd further down the hallway.

Her stomach fluttered when he shot her a fleeting look. "I never thought I would have anything in common with a fish…"

She rolled her eyes; men and their damn egos…

They entered another large atrium where one of its huge four walls had been replaced with another water tank; this too was heavily stocked, and she came to an abrupt halt when she noticed one of its inhabitants following her every movement. She stared it down, though the creature remained unfazed and stayed right where it was, barely twitching a fin as it bobbed in place.

"Seems you have an admirer…" Sesshomaru thoughtfully mused.

D'Leh sucked her teeth in annoyance. "Oh please…"

For the latter half of the tour the surveyors went off in clumps of twos and threes to check out the other exhibits. D'Leh and Sesshomaru followed suit, and she was even able to point out a few she recognized: the shimmering green-black body of a fiery-jawed Firemouth; a Blue Acara; a Discus.

"Oh, look!" She exclaimed, gaining Sesshomaru's attention. "A Severum! See?"

Sesshomaru tilted close to the acrylic tank and narrowed his golden eyes concentration; some of his luxuriant hair fell across her shoulder in the process, and he straightened after a very brief period of searching. "I don't see anything."

"…What? _You're_ the one with the heightened senses; how can you _not_ see it?" She demanded, a bit incredulous.

Sesshomaru blinked slowly, completely unruffled by her erratic behavior. With an aggravated puff of air D'Leh turned and jabbed it with her finger.

"It's right there! See that rock? The beige one? Right there?"

Deciding to humor her Sesshomaru bent forward once again, lightly grazing her shoulder.

"If you concentrate hard enough you just might catch its movement…" She murmured as his eyes carefully roamed it.

He leaned even closer and she immediately stiffened, just now noticing the light feathery touch of his soft smooth skin. Sesshomaru smiled to himself when he felt her go rigid, but he brought himself back into check. This girl wasn't something to be toyed with, not in her current condition; even _he_ could see that this was wrong.

**Oh my…Why the sudden change of heart? Have you fallen for her already?**

D'Leh glanced at him sharply when a warning growl began to build from the back of his throat. _Belial… _

**Calm down. I'm just pointing out the obvious. **

_I have no idea what you're talking about._

…**Look at her Sesshomaru.**

_What? _

**There's no need to be coy. **

_Belial— _

**Say it. **

…_You aren't making any sense— _

**Say she's sexy. Say it! Embrace it! Come on, out with it Man!**

_She's…cute, I agree. _

**Cute? **_**Cute**_**? Is that all you have to say? I oughta slap some sense into you! **

_She's got a pretty face and a nice body. So what? _

**S…So what? SO WHAT? What the hell is wrong with you, huh? We haven't had sex in years! "So what," he says…I'm going mad, I tell you!**

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. _No need for the hysterics Belial._

…**You know what? Fine. It's your body, do what you want with it; it's not like I even matter in this relationship—**

_Belial, please. _

**Whatever… **

Sesshomaru gave a weary sigh. Beasts could be such a pain, and his in particular was quite a problem…

"…-maru…Sesshomaru?" D'Leh's voice twitched him back into reality. "Are you alright?"

"I…" It took a moment before he was able to come up with a reply. "Was concentrating on the fish."

D'Leh lifted her chin, looking smug. "So you finally saw it, huh?"

He eyed her steadily, the beginnings of a smile appearing on his lips when a flush of embarrassment (and perhaps something else) suddenly illuminated her cheeks. The color was quite fetching, it suited her perfectly, though she didn't seem like the bashful type.

"…Mm."

D'Leh faced it once more, pulling on her earlobe. "Uhm…they usually aren't that hard to notice but—"

She flinched suddenly when warm fingers drew her hand away from the horribly abused flap of skin. The reddish tint that'd begun to fade came back ten-fold, and Sesshomaru visibly smirked._ Belial was right…I do enjoy toying with her. _

"That's a bad habit you know."

"Uh—" D'Leh yanked her hand out of his hold. "It's not like I do it intentionally…"

He irked an eyebrow as she slowly began to massage them, as if they were giving her discomfort. Was that another nervous tick of hers? "Are you alright—?"

"I'm fine!" She blurted over him, earning a few glances. "I mean…Beautiful, ain't it?"

She motioned to another sea-creature, an excessively plumed lionfish. Was she trying to distract him? Well…

"Yes…very beautiful…"

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on her, unlike she'd hoped, and D'Leh thought she detected a hidden meaning behind his words but she waved the silly idea out of her mind. "Heh…uh, look! Angelfish!"

She scurried off a ways and Sesshomaru followed her closely; she stayed beyond reach in order to avoid anymore of his "accidental" touches, gripping her arms in an effort to protect herself. D'Leh was obviously uncomfortable, and he'd admit it was partly his fault she was acting so strangely but…why? He leaned against a skinny strip of bare wall, gradually gaining her attention.

"…What?" She snapped, slightly peeved. Her irritation only heightened at his persistent silence. "Problem?"

"…I have a personal question to ask you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

D'Leh eyed him warily. "…Ok."

"Did I do something wrong? You've been quite skittish…"

She averted her eyes to the floor. "N-no!"

"…Do you fear intimacy? Is that why you're seeing a psychiatrist?"

A mixed look of pain and sadness flickered briefly in her mirror-colored eyes only to be replaced with an empty one, and Sesshomaru frowned. Had he said something wrong?

D'Leh turned her vacant stare away from him. "So you think I'm strange?"

**Nice move, idiot.**

…_Shut up._

"…Is it really so obvious?" She muttered, almost as if she were talking to herself.

They were silent for a few minutes, her statement still hanging in the air like a foul smell, and Sesshomaru was unsure of what to do next.

"D'Leh…Normality is very relative; I may as well be the abnormal one…"

She crossed her arms and angled her head away from him with an angry snort…not a good sign…

_Now what?_

**Hey…do the thing…**

_Belial…this is not the time nor the place—_

**DO IT. **

He could feel the beginnings of another migraine creeping along the fissures of his brain. _Rin hardly gives me as much trouble as you do Belial…_

**Kukukuku. **

"D'Leh?" She ignored him. "…Right…"

There was a faint flow of air when she felt him shift toward her, and D'Leh frowned in confusion. _What is he…?_

"What are you do—" Sesshomaru planted a swift peck on her forehead. Stunned, she gaped. "-ing…?"

"Happy now?"

D'Leh's eyes slowly widened. "You…y-you—!"

Sesshomaru pushed some of his hair behind a pointed ear. "Well I had to do _something_…"

She reddened in anger when he shot her a small complacent smirk.

By this point the two of them had wandered into another of the aquarium's newly constructed (and popular) attractions: the Wetlands Gallery. Sunlight streamed in through the magnificent fiberglass dome, providing its light and warmth to the live plants and animals out on display. Sesshomaru had done a bit of research and had found out that the dome's architectural design mimicked the outer spirals of a nautilus shell, the theme continuing inside the actual building as guests made their way back to the front lobby.

Turtles paid the viewers no heed as they basked on a pyramid of rocks; freshwater fish darted all over, and soaring overhead were a multitude of birds: Roseate Spoonbills, Blue herons, White Ibis. They glided among the rafters with ease, barely moving a single muscle, probably seeking to nest in the grandiose trees stretching towards the spacious vault.

"Now, answer my question?"

D'Leh glanced uneasily around, as if seeking some sort of escape but then she sighed in resignation. "…My grandmother wanted me to get help, alright? I was…misbehaving. She was getting worried so, you know."

"Why?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "When my mom died I just wouldn't talk to anybody…for three years the most you could ever get out of me was a stare and a nod. I was failing in school and lashing out at people…I was going out of my mind with grief."

Sesshomaru's countenance softened; her attachment was obviously very strong…he rarely thought of his own mother in such a tender way.

"I guess I couldn't grieve for her properly…" D'Leh continued, moving onwards and again he followed. "I grew up rather early. Relatives financed the funeral only to keep face but none of them wanted _me_. I basically had to fend for myself…"

"…You seem happy now."

D'Leh unknowingly smiled. "Yeah, I am…" She shot a furtive glance his way. "And you?"

Sesshomaru irked an eyebrow. "Why am _I _seeing my sister-in-law?"

She rolled her eyes. "No! What's, you know, your story."

"…I wouldn't want to damage your virgin ears."

D'Leh gave him a tetchy look. "Alright then. You and your brother. Explain that."

"Explain what."

"Well, you guys don't like each other very much. I mean, he _is_ your brother—"

"Half-brother."

"He's still your brother."

Sesshomaru grimaced. "I know."

_Unfortunately… _

"I wouldn't mind having a sibling around…I mean, I _did_ have an older half-sister but she's …kinda dead."

The image of a certain crimson-eyed woman popped into his mind. "Just goes to show that some things are fleeting…"

"Yeah well, her death was unfortunate but I never would've met Ai if she hadn't died."

"Isn't she your daughter?"

There was a slight pause before D'Leh busted out laughing. Sesshomaru frowned, and her laugher only worsened.

"Ha! I…I'm sorry!" She struggled to breathe. "I'm not laughing at you if that's what you're thinking."

"Then…what's so funny?"

It was taking her quite a while to calm down; he growled gently. "Ha! A-Ai…heh! Ai is my _niece_. I'm way too young to be having kids!"

Sesshomaru grunted thoughtfully. _Things really have changed…_

"What?"

"There was a time when girls your age already had three or four children."

D'Leh looked at him as if he was insane. "Wha—well…how old was your wife when she had Rin?"

Sesshomaru smiled dryly. "Rin isn't my biological daughter, and I don't have a wife; never did."

"Oh…"

"I almost did but…" He shrugged carelessly. "It didn't work out."

"What happened?"

Sesshomaru rested his elbows on the wooden railing of the tiered stairwell. "I don't know…Her previous relationship was on-and-off with her last lover. They split permanently, over what I don't know, then we met and we just…hit it off."

**Yeah…'til 3 in the morning. **

_Enough already._

**Oh! So sorry. Did that bring up some bad memories? It's been so long, I've nearly forgotten what it's like…**

_Oh please…_

D'Leh elbowed him gently. "You were in love, huh?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "We'd been together for so many years…how could I not have feelings for her? We were…happy together. Very happy."

"How long?"

Straightening, he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Oh. Two, three hundred years."

"S-seriously?"

His eyes slid toward in an indolent fashion. "Youkai are practically immortal."

"But, wouldn't she have—?"

"She was Youkai as well, and even if she wasn't our coming together would've given her my life span." Sesshomaru's face suddenly darkened. "But she changed…she was becoming someone I didn't know anymore…a complete stranger; still, I was planning to propose but then I came home one day and caught her in a rather…uncomfortable position."

"…Position? What, was she playing twister or something?"

He eyed her evenly. "I caught her having sex with another man."

D'Leh averted her gaze, a pang of sympathy cutting through her. "Oh…I'm sorry; this isn't any of my business anyway.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It's alright; it was for the best anyway…it wasn't long after that when I found Rin huddled on my door step, scrounging for food. I tried to find her parents but when that failed I decided I'd hand her over to the proper authorities, but I'd grown so fond of her that I couldn't bear to let her go."

"Well…Rin's a very precious little girl; she seems like the type of person who could make anyone happy…or maybe insane…"

Sesshomaru chuckled at that all too true of a statement. "I've never pictured myself as a single parent. I couldn't sleep properly for months…"

D'Leh snickered quietly, finding the image of a frazzled Inu trying to put a fussy human baby to sleep absolutely hilarious. She stifled another laugh when he cast her a sidelong glance. "Not. Funny."

"Uh…let's agree to disagree on that, ha!"

Sesshomaru scowled in annoyance but it really didn't bother him that much. He kind of liked the way her eyes brightened when she laughed, exposing a hidden dimple on her left cheek. It was worth the humiliation…

"Everyone! The tour is now over! You may wander into the other exhibits if you wish; if you have any questions we will assist you in any way we can!"

The thick cluster of people surged toward the exits, and they soon found themselves awash in bright sunlight. D'Leh blinked and rubbed her eyes, seeing splotches everywhere. "What time is it?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at his wrist. "Quarter to twelve."

"Really? So where next?"

"Hungry?"

"Uhhhh…" She anxiously felt for her last four dollars in her back pocket. "Nah I'm—"

Of its own free will her stomach grumbled in disagreement, suddenly and ferociously, and D'Leh colored in embarrassment. "Heh. Never mind…"

Sesshomaru couldn't help smiling.

"I don't mind paying. No buts." Sesshomaru cut her short when she started to protest. "This way."

He grabbed ahold of her fingers and led her through dissipating crowd, smirking at her sudden yawp of shock.

* * *

Finally, after what felt like hours the little pair stumbled upon the renowned Seaside Café: an aged wooden structure, modeled after an old riverside hut. It had been built next to a man-made lake, which doubled as another exhibit, and already the uncovered patio was packed with customers.

"_Told _ya it was this way." D'Leh irritably muttered. "Making me go all the way around when we could've cut through the promenade…"

"We're here now, aren't we?" Sesshomaru calmly reasoned, as if she were a nap-deprived child.

She waved him off and forged impatiently on. "…Let's go, I'm hungry."

Sesshomaru hid a smile, highly amused.

**Looks like we got a feisty one. **

_We are not to get caught up with her. _

**Wha—why not? **

…_Too young. _

"**Too Young?" When did you start having an age limit for sex?**

Not. Happening. End of subject.

**But—**

_Nope._

**She— **

_No._

**Oh, come on! You and I both know your sex drive is like a 10 on the Richter's scale! Beggars can't be choosers, take what you can get!**

_Belial. This is not the time._

…**F*** it, I don't care anymore.**

He frowned slightly when his beast's presence suddenly quieted. What was he planning now? _…Belial—_

Sesshomaru almost went into a panic when pressure flooded to his lower core. _That _wasn't right…

**Whoops! My bad.**

_Belial, so help me—! _

With a haughty sniff Belial loosened his hold and the warmth ebbed away into a dull throb. Sesshomaru snarled quietly annoyance but he immediately calmed when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"…Yes."

D'Leh irked an eyebrow, looking doubtful. "Alright…"

He glanced down at her hand, and she snatched it frantically away.

"Uh…you…" Finding nothing else to say her mouth snapped closed and she hurried through the restaurant doors.

She was approaching a wooden podium by the time he entered where there stood a beaming hostess; the woman's smile widened when she spotted him.

"Just two?"

"Oh, no no no no no. We're not—I-I mean—he's not—and I—ha." D'Leh chuckled nervously. "We're just—"

She jumped when Sesshomaru wrapped a comfortable arm around her shoulder. "We're expecting six more."

Shooting a dubious glance at D'Leh's belly, the woman watched him strangely. "What?"

"Two adults, four children?"

"Oh!" she laughed sheepishly, waving a hand. "I'm sorry, would you prefer a booth or table?"

"Booth…" D'Leh muttered, deeply and utterly embarrassed.

"This way please?" She grabbed the menus and led them to the back of the restaurant. She laid them out on a corner booth table, and once they'd taken their seats she had pad and pen poised to take their orders. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"Uhm…root beer and a fruit punch."

She glanced Sesshomaru's way, scribbling madly. "And you, sir?"

He spared a look at the laminated bill of fare. "Sprite, orange soda, two raspberry lemonades, a diet coke and water." Both stared at him quizzically. "…Please.

"…Uh…ok. Be right back with your drinks." She walked off, flipping it close.

"You must have a bladder of _steel_…" D'Leh's eyes were wide in mock admiration.

She giggled when he turned his head with a sniff of pride.

"Are you sure about getting the bill?"

"I never step back on my word."

"Then, I'll have to warn you. Ai's a pretty big eater…"

"No need. I have plenty of experience with children."

D'Leh blinked. Was that pointed look supposed to mean something? "…Oh! Uhm, sorry about what happened back there…I guess I was just a little flustered."

Sesshomaru smiled, catching the beginnings of yet another blush. "What about?"

D'Leh eyed him in annoyance as she fiddled with the sugar packets. _Cocky little…_

Their stewardess finally arrived with their drinks. "Here we are…So, you guys ready to order?"

"Uh, I'm gonna wait a bit."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe this. She'd been complaining long before they even got here…_now_ she wanted to wait? D'Leh shrugged, noticing his blank stare.

"And you sir?"

"…I'll do the same."

"Alright, I'll be back when the rest of your party has arrived!" With that, she walked off.

"You know, if you're really hungry—"

"It's fine." D'Leh cut in, eagerly perusing the menu.

He irked a questioning eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah…" she murmured, rubbing her chin. "I wonder if a half-plate will be enough…"

Sesshomaru flung an arm against the patterned fabric of the plush leather seats, eyeing her thoughtfully. Such strange creatures, teenagers…

"…D'Leh."

"Hm?"

"You're, what? 18?"

She looked up at him briefly before answering. "…Yeah."

"You plan on starting college in the fall?"

"I…don't know. My grades are okay I guess, and it'd be nice if I could but I can't."

"Why not."

D'Leh shrugged. "…Because."

"Because why not."

"Because I just can't, alright? So nosey…"

"…I'm only curious—"

"**HIII** **DADDY**!"

Sesshomaru glanced over to see his one and only child bolting down the aisle toward them, upsetting a few chairs; thankfully, Inuyasha and Kagome were not too far behind. The twins were between them and D'Leh's niece had latched on to Kagome's other hand, her stuffed animals (including a third) in the crook of her little arm. Rin was almost upon them, and he braced himself as she lunged toward him.

"Daddy!" Rin happily squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He patted one gently and she loosened her hold. "Rin."

D'Leh couldn't help smiling; those two had quite a relationship, and she glanced down when a small hand gripped her sleeve.

"Look, Look!" Ai shoved an overly fluffy replica of a baby penguin into her face. "Look what 'Gome-tan buy for me!"

D'Leh took the toy away while her niece climbed onto her lap. "This's cute…"

"Hey! Sorry we're late." Kagome greeted them breathlessly, leading three cranky-looking Inus to the table. "Did you wait long?"

"No not really." D'Leh handed her children their drinks (which they pounced on like ravenous wolves).

"Oh, good!" she smiled in relief. "Scootch over a bit?"

She made Ai crawl down the chair to make room as the twins bounced up to her, giggling as they bopped up and down. Rin slipped in next to her father, and after a little bit of shuffling they were finally settled.

"Did you guys order already?" Kagome asked.

"No, but he got drinks for you."

Grateful, Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded graciously; Inuyasha, however, glared down at his soda in distaste.

Kagome caught his unhappy look. "What's wrong?"

"…I…hate…coke…" he muttered darkly, hissing at the bubbling glass.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed momentarily as he looked him regally down his nose. "You're _welcome_, little brother."

Inuyasha pounded his fist on the table. "Listen you bast—"

He was stopped short with a sudden slap from his wife. "Language…" Kagome murmured distractedly, flipping through her menu.

Ears drooping in shame, Inuyasha glared across the table at Sesshomaru. D'Leh averted her eyes to her own menu, hiding a smile as Ai turned its colorful pages. _What a family…_

"Everyone's here? Great! What can I get you…?"

It took a while but everyone eventually told her what they wanted, though when it came time for the brothers to order their meals…

"…And what will you two gentlemen have?"

With a lazy drawl, Kagome's husband replied. "Got any meat?"

His wife smacked him gently on the arm. "Inuyasha this is a _seafood_ restaurant."

"Oh, we have meat." She assured them.

"Which brings me to my second question: what kind of meat you got?"

Kagome gave an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"We have ribs…Oh, and steak."

Sesshomaru handed her his menu. "I'll take the steak. Rare."

"And _I'll_ take those ribs. A whole rack!" Inuyasha declared, scowling Sesshomaru's way, and his brother's eyes narrowed to two very thin slits. Electricity seemed to fizzle between them; the poor woman glanced uneasily between the two of them, and she wasn't the only one. Everyone looked in their general direction, for the volatile atmosphere was quite impossible to ignore.

"O…k. I'll be right back…"

Kagome kept a sharp eye on her husband as they handed over their menus, hoping to God he wouldn't leap across the table to scratch his brother's eyes out. She relaxed a little when they just chose to ignore one another instead; she was glad they weren't going to try and kill each other (yet), and so she turned her attention elsewhere (to her patient, in fact) who was absently coloring a napkin with her niece.

"So, D'Leh! How's your grandmother doing?"

"Uhm, she's okay. She's been having some chest pains but…"

"Doesn't she work with children?"

"Yeah, infants mostly but I keep forgetting she's a little ways past 70…"

"I can recommend a great cardiologist; she's friend of mine, one of the best. Maybe she can check your grandmother out, see if anything's wrong?"

"…Really?"

"Sure!"

D'Leh smiled slightly, relieved. "Thanks…'preciate it—"

"Yayyy! Fooooooooooooooooood! Foodfoodfoodfoodfoo—"

She stifled a laugh when Sesshomaru calmly placed a hand over his daughter's mouth. Their server put the loaded trays on a nearby table, and the kids perked to attention as she passed out their meals. Kagome thanked her while everyone else hungrily dug into their food, and within minutes their plates were clean.

Though the smaller children were coated with crumbs, Inuyasha managed to look the worst. Everything from his mouth to his fingers were smeared with sticky BBQ sauce; some of it had even got on his shirt, and Kagome sighed in exasperation.

"I swear, I think I married a child…" She muttered, rubbing him vigorously down dampened napkin.

Satsu pulled on her mother's blouse. "Mommy, will Daddy have to take a bath when we get home?"

"Oh, you got that right sweetheart."

Inuyasha started to look nervous.

"A bubble bath. With the works." She added as her brother-in-law stood from the table. "Sesshomaru, where are you going?"

"Getting the bill—"

Inuyasha sprang to his feet, accidently jiggling the table-top. "Whoa, hold on a minute _I'm_ getting the bill!"

"Inuyasha, he's just being polite—"

"Polite my fat as…! Sittin' muscle!" He quickly corrected himself. "_I'm _the provider here, I can—**HEY**!"

Sesshomaru had walked off in the middle of his sudden outburst; Inuyasha raced after him, yelling at the top of his lungs, and D'Leh smothered yet another laugh when Kagome gave another mighty sigh of exasperation.

"You sure have your work cut out for you…"

She slapped her playfully on the arm. "When you run off and get yourself hitched we'll see who'll be laughing then."

D'Leh balked at such an idea. Her? Married? If she didn't know Kagome as well as she did she would've thought she was drunk.

"Oh, I'm never getting married!"

Kagome irked an eyebrow in surprise. "And why not?"

"Because it's too much work! I may as well be a single mother…"

"You're a very pretty girl you know. You may just find him yet, if you get into some _real_ clothes…" She trailed off, eyeing her critically. "I think I'll take you shopping one of these days."

She scoffed gently.

"Don't roll your eyes when I'm talking sense! With a little makeup and some jewelry, you'd have guys falling for you all over the place."

_Ma…makeup? _

"It's true! And you have!"

"…What?"

Her doctor's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Oh come on, you think I'm blind? I've known those two for so long, I can tell when someone's caught their interest."

They glanced in the direction the two brothers had left, hearing Inuyasha's voice spike to a higher decibel. Kagome leaned closer.

"Why else do you think I left the two of you to yourselves, huh? It's called "strategy," my dear, strategy!"

Her doctor laughed when she started to turn crimson, and Rin glanced between them, slightly confused. Why was she turning red all of a sudden?

"What'cha talking 'bout, Oba-chan?"

"Oh…nothing, nothing. Nothing at all."

Her patient's blush deepened. Satsu, Natsu and Ai suddenly yawned, their full bellies making them sleepy, and D'Leh swallowed one herself. Her niece snuggled closer, sticking her foody thumb into her mouth, and she wrapped an arm around her. The twins began to nod off, and Kagome placed a loving hand between two pairs of puppy-like ears.

"About time to go home, hm?"

"Yeah…oh, here they come."

Sesshomaru arrived first, stuffing his wallet into his back pocket, and her husband followed, practically steaming from the ears as he aimed a murderous glare at the back of his silver head. He glanced her way as they neared the table and she blushed once more, spotting the perceptive smile forming on Kagome's lips.

"Alright. Let's go." Inuyasha grounded out through clenched teeth, crossing his arms.

Rin pouted. "Do we have to go now?"

Her father nodded and pulled her gently away from the seat when she started to protest. D'Leh bounced out after her, carrying a sleepy Ai in her arms while Kagome offered her milky-haired daughter up to her husband. "Here."

She slid out of the booth with their son as Inuyasha took the dozing child carefully away from her, and upon reaching the parking lot the group separated: six to one car, two to the other. Rin shouted goodbye to them all before she leapt into the backseat, and D'Leh smiled and waved back as Kagome and Inuyasha strapped the twins into their booster seats.

D'Leh subtly watched as, closing her door, Sesshomaru opened his own and she nearly ran for cover when he suddenly met her eyes, as if aware of her open staring. She smiled shakily in farewell, and with one final smirk he ducked into his car.

"D'Leh? The kids are in."

"Oh! R-right…"

"So? Enjoyed yourself?" Kagome asked, once she was settled.

"Uh, yeah. We had a lot fun."

"Fun, eh? You just _had _to bring that bastard along…damn stupid prick of a…"Inuyasha grumbled the rest under his breath, messing with his seat belt; his wife, seeing he was having some trouble, went ahead and fixed it for him.

Inuyasha turned the key just as Sesshomaru was pulling out beside him and he snorted to himself, somehow offended. "See? You see what he's doing?"

"Inuya—"

"Damn dog, always tryin' to show off with his stupid car…!"

"Inuyasha—"

"Thinks he's so badass…Kagome, next time we go out anywhere don't ask him to come!"

"Inuyasha, you're getting too loud—"

"You always do this! Why can't you just let things alone? So meddlesome—!"

"Inuyasha."

"What?" He snapped, coming up behind him.

"Shut up and drive, 'kay?" Kagome chirped, beaming.

Though cramped, D'Leh was kinda glad she was sitting in the back. _…Scary…Kagome's scary…_

* * *

Body racked with pain, Consuelo coughed yet again into the crook of her arm. Used tissues spilled from the wicker wastebasket and she groaned pitifully as she added yet another to the growing pile. Carefully setting down her teacup, she fell back against the lumpy cushions with a loud sniffle.

_I think my body's finally starting to catch up with my age… _

Indeed it had. Her supervisor had sent her straight home when her dry cough from a few days ago had escalated into a full on fever. Consuelo was a little put off by this; she wasn't so ill that she couldn't do her share. Perhaps, instead working with the children she could've done inventory or freshen up the classrooms, anything to bring in a little more money. She was behind on the rent this month, and the lighting was starting to get faulty…

Consuelo sighed. _…My girls will get worried if they see me this way…especially D'Leh…_

She knew her granddaughter far too well; though she tried to act cool, even aloof, she was still a child and it was not her place to fret over it. Not yet, anyway. Suddenly, Consuelo gave a weak smile. Today her grands had gotten a chance to go out and enjoy themselves, and she was rather grateful for Dr. Takashi's kind gesture. Finances were often a hindrance when it came to recreational activities, but still they managed.

_At least she's having fun for once…_Consuelo looked up briefly at the time. _They'll be coming home soon…I should—_

A series of high-pitched hums rang out right by her head; Consuelo sat up and leaned against the arm of the sofa. "Hello?"

"…Good afternoon. Mother."

She immediately paled. That voice! "…You…"

The voice chuckled lightly. "Glad to hear you're alive and well."

_How did…how did he…?_

Consuelo took a shaky, calming breath. "How did you get this number?"

He sighed gently in exasperation. "It's always the same with you, is it…? It's been so long since we've talked, you know."

"Not long enough." She snapped, voice on edge.

"…I hear she'll be graduating soon. Is she well?"

Consuelo's usually amiable face reddened in fury. "You know _exactly_ how she's been doing! That poor child's been hurting ever since you—!"

"Now, now Mother." He kindly soothed. "There's no need to excite yourself; remember, you're not as young as you used to be…You should take better care of yourself—"

"Don't patronize me!"

"And why would _I _do such a thing?"

She could practically hear the smirk on his lying lips. "What is it that you want?"

A bad feeling rose in the pit of her stomach when the line went totally silent, and her hands tightened around the receiver. Beneath his seemingly charming exterior there lay an unbelieving dark creature; D'Leh's father was like a poisonous snake, entrancing his prey until he finally dealt a crushing lethal blow.

She'd gotten the very same feeling when they first met all those years ago. Her daughter's radiant eyes gleamed in happiness as she introduced her to the man of her dreams, and Consuelo gave a sad shake of her head. She feared for her daughter's future, but there was nothing she could say that would sway her. Inès had fallen in love, deeply in love, with this…monster.

Finally, he spoke. "I _want_ that little girl."

"E…excuse me—?"

"You know fully well that child is rightfully mine. Give her to me."

"Y…yours?"

"My blood runs through her veins. You have no right to claim her."

"You speak of her as if she were a thing to be possessed!"

"We will discuss the specifics later." He quipped, cutting her off. "For the time being I will allow the child to stay with you until I've made the necessary arrangements—"

"Never. I'll _never_ hand her over to a monster like you. If you so much as step foot onto my property I'll—"

She turned away, falling into another fit of coughs.

"I've taken too much of your time…goodbye Mother."

"No—!"

There was an abrupt click.

Dumbstruck, Consuelo gaped down at the receiver. Then, slowly, she placed it back onto its hook.

…_So that's how it's going to be? _

Consuelo jerked to attention when she heard a car coming up the driveway. _Ah. That must be them…_

Taking a quick peek in between the blinds, she tightened her bathrobe around her aching body before reaching for the door handle.

"Watch your step; you got her?"

D'Leh smiled gratefully at Inuyasha as he helped her out of the back seat. "Yeah, thanks."

Soon as she was out he climbed back in, and Kagome leaned forward. "See you Monday, alright?"

"Mhm."

"Good. Tell Consuelo I said hi!"

D'Leh waved goodbye as they pulled out of the driveway. Ai uttered a plaintive whine as she neared the doorstep and she shushed her quietly, placing a firm hand on her niece's head. "I know, I know…"

_Time to put this one to bed—_

There she was, clad in her worn fuzzy housecoat. _"…Abuelita…?"_

Eyebrows drew together in confusion; this wasn't right. Her grandmother would usually be home around 4:00…why was she off so early? _"What are you doing here?" _

"_Eh…? Doing what?"_

She frowned, taking note of her unusually pale complexion. _"Abuelita. Why are you here?"_

Consuelo smiled playfully. _"Don't I live here?"_

Quickly rolling her eyes, D'Leh shot her a serious look which her grandmother promptly ignored as she ushered the two of them inside. Again, Ai made another unintelligible noise and Consuelo chuckled quietly in amusement.

"_Seems one of you have had an eventful day, no?" _She murmured, gently removing her shoes.

"_Yeah…I'm gonna put her down for a nap, be right back."_

D'Leh carried the sleeping child off to her room while Consuelo shuffled back to the couch. It seemed she was even more tired, trying to hide the fact that the person her granddaughter hated most in this world saw fit to trouble them once again. She couldn't understand it; why would he call them out of the blue, after all these years? For what purpose?

She hemmed once more. This was just too unsettling…

By then Ai was tucked safely away, and as she was closing her door D'Leh snapped to attention, hearing a violent cough. Peering over the stair rail, her chest tightened in fear. Her grandmother had finally calmed and was now quite still, as if she were going to sleep. There were dark smudges beneath her eyes, and her breathing was far more labored than usual…she hurried toward her.

"_Abuelita?" _

"_Oh…Yes?"_

Glancing at the table, she backed up toward the kitchen._ "Want some more tea?" _

"_Yes, thank you. Just warm it up on the stove." _

"_Alright."_

She raced into the kitchen. When she was done reheating the tea D'Leh gently tapped her shoulder, jolting her awake. _"Abuelita…your tea…"_

Consuelo smiled gratefully. _"Ah, thank you mija. I really needed this."_

D'Leh eyed her carefully as she placed the quivering cup back down and settled herself against the cushions. _"…Are you alright? You don't look so good—"_

"_I'm fine, I'm fine!" _Consuelo waved at her impatiently._ "Now come, sit. What did you all do today?"_

She plopped down beside her. _"We went to an aquarium. That new one they just remodeled?"_

"_Oh? How was it?"_

"_It was…fun." _She muttered, averting her eyes as she scratched her neck. _"…It brought back some good memories."_

She brought the tea cup back to her lips, smiling sagely. _"Mmm…And her family? What were they like?"_

"_Well, her husband's…he's a bit rough around the edges but he's pretty cool; they've got twins you know,_ _a boy and a girl. They're so cute!"_

Consuelo laughed. _"So it was just the six of you?"_

"_Uh…no her brother-in-law came, too. He brought his daughter with him…" _

Consuelo keenly noticed the light flush on her granddaughter's cheeks. _Oh my…_

"_Oh? And what is he like?"_

"_Uhm…He's…different?"_

Her grandmother stifled a laugh. _"I see!"_

The two women went silent for a moment and then, sneaking a glance her way, D'Leh snuggled against her shoulder. _"…Míma?" _

Consuelo smiled at the childlike nickname. _"Hm?"_

"…_Are you sure you're okay?" _

"_Yes, míma is fine." _

"…_Can't help it." _She whispered.

Tilting her head atop hers, Consuelo patted her tenderly on the check. _"I'm not going anywhere." _

"…_Ok." _


	8. Chapter VIII

After shutting the door for what felt like the _millionth_ time, D'Leh carried yet another warm covered plate into the kitchen. For the past three days hordes of people had been coming and going, some delivering platters of comfort food while others inquired about her grandmother's health before making a hasty retreat. D'Leh heaved a weighty sigh as she placed it on the kitchen counter, piling one on top of another to make space before she hurried back up the stairs to her grandmother's room.

_At least we won't go hungry for a while… _

Ai was still in bed with her, holding one of her many picture books; Consuelo had an arm around her, keeping it wide open while Ai turned its thick pages. She was about halfway through the lofty stack sitting on the nightstand, and she was trying her hardest to read coherently (with some gentle prodding from them both) to her great-grandmother. Both of them glanced up at her when she entered.

"_Who was at the door this time?" _

"_Oh, some guy from work." _She told her, climbing in beside them._ "He had a wicked tattoo—" _

Her grandmother laughed. "Oh. Him."

D'Leh shot her a questioning look but she simply patted her on the leg as she turned back to her great-grandchild. "Now, where—?"

D'Leh groaned tiredly when yet another visitor rang the doorbell; mumbling darkly to herself, she got up and went to answer it (**AGAIN**) while Ai continued from where she'd left off.

Not expecting anyone she personally knew D'Leh hadn't done much with her appearance; she hadn't even combed her hair, so to say that she was a little shocked to find a sharply dressed Sesshomaru at her doorstep would've been the greatest understatement of the year.

Speechless, D'Leh gaped at the both of them; she blushed when he irked an eyebrow, taking in her frumpy array and finally, he spoke. "…Hi."

"Uh…Hello—guah!"

Rin glommed her happily at the waist and, like before, D'Leh nearly lost her balance. "Hiiiiii!"

"Ha. Hey Rin."

Rin peered excitedly past her, but then she knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Where's Ai-chan?" She asked, releasing her.

"Upstairs."

She glanced up at her hopefully. "…Can I go say hi?"

Smiling, D'Leh nodded. "Her room's on the second floor, first on your left."

Rin ran off with an elated squeal and stomped up the stairs in seconds, yelling Ai's name at the top of her lungs. Her smile broadened when Sesshomaru rubbed his aching temples. "It's alright, they're already awake."

He grunted quietly, and they went silent for a few seconds. "Uhm…you can come in. I-if you want."

"Thank you." D'Leh widened the door a bit to let him through and closed it back once Sesshomaru had stepped into the middle of her living room.

It was small; **VERY** small, compared to his own. It was comprised of an old but sizeable couch, a worn glass-top coffee table, a modest TV set (nothing too fancy of course) and an abundance of family photographs cluttered the wooden frame it was resting on. In days past he would've considered it a hovel but despite its humble appearance her home was…amicable.

"Not to be rude or anything but…why are you here, exactly?"

He turned to answer, but then he paused. Her appearance was a bit…startling, and she was obviously embarrassed but it honestly wasn't _that_ bad. True, it was a first seeing a woman her age dressed like that so late in the day but it didn't hurt that he could easily spot hidden curves beneath her wrinkled shirt…and the bagginess left room for the imagination. His eyes fell down to her gym shorts, and he frowned slightly. He was strangely…disappointed; they only stopped right above her knees.

His brows pinched together, suddenly grim. _If only it was a bit higher—_

**Such a shame, such a shame…**

His eyes roved away from her body as she tapped her foot impatiently, still awaiting his answer. "…Kagome asked me to check up on you. You didn't come to your session yesterday."

D'Leh pushed some of her curly unkempt hair behind her ear, averting her gaze. "Uh… Well, my grandmother was sick so…"

He had the sudden urge to run his fingers through her wavy locks. "Don't you have school?"

She shrugged carelessly. "I can afford to miss a couple days!"

"…Hrn."

Suddenly, his nose was bombarded with a mixture of spicy-and-sweet aromas. He sniffed the air lightly; it reminded her somewhat of a dog…she thought back on his brother's strange ears. Maybe…?

"What's that smell?" he asked, making his way toward the kitchen.

"Just food…uhm, wait!"

His eyes marginally widened at the mighty spread as D'Leh pushed gingerly past him and approached the crowded counter. "Quite a lot, actually."

"…I can see that."

"Uhm…want some?" She sheepishly offered.

His lips irked into a slight smirk. "Well, if you insist."

She laughed apologetically. "Take a seat."

Sesshomaru settled in one over by the entryway. As she was warning him of the spiciness of the meat he glanced sharply over; he was sure he heard a giggle coming from the living room…

A pair of raven-haired heads ducked quickly behind the wall and he frowned, eyes narrowing. _What is that girl up to…?_

He glanced back when she placed two plates of golden-colored rice on the table. "Sorry. This probably isn't the type of food you're even used to."

"That's quite alright…" He murmured, repeatedly eyeing the living room.

She went to fetch a Crockpot and a wooden ladle. "Are you sure?"

**The dude's a pushover…Anything you'd do is fine with him.**

…

"Ok, here we are." D'Leh announced, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I don't know how much you want on your rice but—"

"**BANZAIIIIII**!"

Sesshomaru nearly toppled out of his chair. "…! Ri—!"

Too late. With a mighty screech the deadly duo tackled their target to the floor and they immediately went to work, tickling her mercilessly. The tiny cooker slipped out of her hands, though Sesshomaru managed to grab it in time…for a price…Meanwhile D'Leh shrieked with laughter, tears appearing in the corner of her eyes, and she swatted at their deft little hands as if they were mosquitoes.

"N-no! G-g-guys, ha! S-s-stop it!" She begged in between laughs, squirming away from them. "Uncle, u-uncle!"

"You suuuuuure?"

"Y-yes!"

"Are you sure you're sure you're sure?"

"Y…yes, yes just stop! Can't breathe!" The tickling ceased.

The girls jumped up and down in glee, reveling in their victory. "We won, we won, we won!"

"Come on Ai, time for round tw—"

"_Rin_."

She gulped fearfully at the sound of her father's voice; there was a slight pause before she turned large, innocent eyes up at him. "Yes Daddy?"

D'Leh turned her head, and she bit her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. Jaw set and body rigid, Sesshomaru straightened to his full height and placed the pot onto the table with forced calm. Covering his entire torso were the rest of the Crockpot's sticky contents; right there on his crisp shirt there was a growing oily stain, and the thick sauce dripped all the way down to his slender fingers; some had even splattered on his chin and set jaw.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru challenged his beaming daughter with an even stare, his eyebrow twitching madly. Then, shoulders suddenly bowed, he heaved a sigh of defeat. "Just…go play somewhere…"

"Okay!" Grabbing Ai's hand, the two scurried off.

Sighing once more, he dropped back into a chair and D'Leh, now to her feet, glanced down at the pools of curry collecting on the kitchen floor. She grabbed a rag and, washing it clean, held it out to him. "Here."

Thanking her, Sesshomaru rubbed uselessly at his ruined front. "We have a bathroom down the hall…"

He gave a wry bark of laughter. "Would you have your guest wreck that, too?"

"It's fine. Really!"

"…Even after what my daughter—?"

D'Leh snorted. "You _do_ realize we have a three-year-old in this house?"

Smirking in amusement, he handed it back to her as he stood to his feet. "True."

She threw it into the sink. "Just leave your top in the sink. I'll wash it—" Her eyes widened when he started to unbutton his shirt. Right. In front of her. "…out…"

Completely ignorant of her reaction, Sesshomaru yanked the tucked ends out of his pants. "Do you have a spare I can borrow?"

D'Leh tried her best not to stare but one fleeting look soon led to another. "Uh, y-yeah…What size are you?"

Sesshomaru shrugged his bare shoulders as he peeled off his sleeves. "Large is fine."

He stalked off, leaving her a tad stunned at his nicely toned pecs. Seriously…the man was too…Shaking her head, D'Leh walked toward the stairs. _Shirt…must find shirt—_

**DIING** **DOONG!**

"Dammit', again?"

She opened the door with a roll of her eyes, expecting to find yet another of her grandmother's colleges, but when she glanced up she immediately froze, her belly dropping like an anvil. _…Ah f***!_

There at her doorstep was yet another, very _unwanted_ visitor; every curse word imaginable raced through her head. What was _she_ doing here?

With a jaunty flip of her freshly done hair, Melantho happily chirped a surprisingly warm greeting. "Heeeeeey! What's up, Dee?"

D'Leh's gaze hardened when she caught her friends cowering behind her. Time had allowed her bruises to heal, and it looked as if she must've gotten yet another nose job. "How _are_ you?"

Tone bland, she answered. "…What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here."

Giving her a quick look over, Melantho's lips curled into a derisive smile. "I just…wanted to see how you were doing."

Rolling her eyes, D'Leh started to close the door but her hand suddenly shot out.

"How can you be so rude!" She huffed. "I'm only trying to be nice."

_Like I'll believe that…_

"…What is it that you want?"

Melantho leaned to the side, trying to look past her. "Oh…nothing really. Some of the teachers have been asking about you, is all. Just thought I'd stop by, see how you were doing."

"There's no need. Go home."

She smiled sweetly. "I will…Say, have you already purchased your ticket for the dance?"

D'Leh's eyes narrowed at her seemingly innocent question. "No…why?"

Melantho shrugged. "Just curious…You should hurry and purchase one you know; just about everyone is going. I can buy one for you if you like! You are in a rather…delicate…situation."

Her nostrils flared angrily, but her visage remained absolutely calm. Yeah, she wasn't rich but she could damn well afford a stupid dance ticket. Besides, it's not like she wanted to go. She _hated _school dances; the music was always too loud, the kids too wild, and the thought of rubbing herself up against some boy (and who knows what else) was _not_ to her liking. Besides, something was _very _very wrong.

"Why the sudden interest?"

This time Yoko anxiously answered. "Just being…neighborly!"

"Neighborly"? They lived way across town! Melantho's seemingly kind expression darkened for a second but then it brightened. Yoko swallowed nervously as she gently patted her shoulder.

"Ha. Exactly." Melantho assured her, still smiling. "You know, we've had a very bad start ever since freshman year, and I haven't been treating you fairly Dee—I mean, D'Leh; sometimes I wonder if I make you…insecure."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise; was she insulting her again? Sometimes it was hard to tell. Her affronts were always very subtle but to the point; treacherous words, carried out with a radiant smile.

"Now that I think about it, you were always by yourself…It's so strange! I could _never_ be like that! I've had _so_ many friends over the years…and admirers." She laughed wistfully, eyes sparkling with nostalgia. "…Oh! Speaking of which, has anyone asked you out yet?"

D'Leh blinked. "Uhm—"

Melantho's eyes widened in shock. "You _still_ don't have a date?" The twins giggled quietly.

"W-well I…look, I don't have to hook up with a guy if I don't want to!"

"What are you saying? That's what you're _supposed _to do! You're a young woman, just like me; you _must_ have needs—" Melantho gasped loudly in realization. Then, whipping around, she gleefully beckoned her friends forward.

D'Leh wanted to just leave and be done with it, but she couldn't do that. She knew better than to run; running meant she was hiding something, and she didn't need to give them any more reasons to gossip.

By then Sesshomaru had already left the bathroom in search for his promised T-shirt only to stumble upon this less than pleasant exchange. He carefully noted the visible stiffness in her shoulders; she was trying her hardest to control herself but he had a hunch her anger would eventually get the better of her.

And he was right to feel that way.

"What's so damn funny?"

They turned toward her, as if they were just realizing her presence. "Oh…nothing, nothing; and its ok, we won't tell anybody."

D'Leh was, obviously, confused. "…What?"

"Oh, you know! It must be very hard for you to snag a guy so it's understandable; I guess sexual paraphilia can get the job done, right?"

Her face paled in anger when her friends let loose an occasional snicker. "…What are you—"

Melantho shushed her loudly. "You don't want it to get around, do you?"

Again, the girls let another one slip. Curious, Sesshomaru irked an eyebrow; he knew this was a touchy subject among humans and he marveled at how she could make herself go through with this kind of humiliation. Anger stirred within him, and he decided to do the unthinkable; he took a deep breath.

…_Belial…_

**Hehe…**

_Don't go over—_

**I got it.**

Calmly, Sesshomaru made his approach…

"I think it's about time you left." D'Leh's tone was oddly hushed.

Melantho gave her chin a thoughtful tap. "Mmmm…Why should I? I see no reason to leave! I'm having so much fun!"

Her cronies giggled yet again, and D'Leh's death grip tightened even more on the doorknob as she tried to suppress her growing fury. "Get the fu—"

"So. You've been here the whole time."

D'Leh flinched to a halt; What the…? _Who's…?_

She turned slowly, and her heart nearly pummeled to the floor when she saw Sesshomaru leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his muscular, blatantly bare chest.

"Sesshomaru…?"

A smirk materialized on his lips and D'Leh shivered, suddenly nervous. Somehow he seemed…different…

"Did you forget I was waiting?"

D'Leh flushed lightly. She'd honestly forgotten all about him. Melantho's furiously aggravating expression was replaced with one of absolute shock; her friends, mouths hanging open like metal hatches, gawked at the half-naked man in wonder. Completely aloof, he glanced over and motioned his chin to the three crimson-faced girls.

"And who are they?"

"U-uhhh…just, you know. Some friends."

Sesshomaru eyed her steadily. She began to feel a little uncomfortable, both by his very strange behavior and by the thought that he'd probably heard _everything_.

"…'Friends.'" He repeated, sounding unconvinced.

D'Leh hesitated before nodding. Sesshomaru smirked once again, and her onlookers' shock heightened to an unimaginable level when he pulled her body toward him with demonic speed. Blushing madly in embarrassment, she struggled wildly in his arms.

"H-hey, let go!"

"You're lying." D'Leh immediately stilled, feeling his lips brush over her ear. "That isn't very smart, lying to a demon…"

"Wha—what are you—?" She jerked away in surprise when he nibbled it jokingly.

"Just play along." He whispered, pulling back to reveal her frazzled (if not frightened) appearance to Melantho and her speechless friends.

"So…" He studied their leader with an apathetic eye. "'Friend', is it?"

Knees weak, Melantho nodded.

He stepped back, pushing D'Leh gently behind him. "You'll have to excuse us. Your 'friend' and I, we have some…business to attend to."

"O-ok."

Her followers shared a worried glance. Never had they ever seen her so affected by a male…it was a bit disconcerting. Sesshomaru started to shut the door, though not before shooting her a small, almost sultry-looking smile. "…Good day."

"B-bye…"

He slammed it shut in their ridiculous faces, and turning she floated past them in a daze.

"…Melantho?"

"What…just happened?" Yuki glanced between them. "Weren't we supposed to—?"

"Ohhhhh! I think I'm in love!" Melantho squealed, suddenly lively. "I've finally met my perfect match! I'm telling you, this guy is the one!"

"Uhm…Mel it looks like he's already…taken. Maybe you should—"

Melantho whirled on them angrily, her giddiness totally forgotten. "He. _Will_. Be. Mine! I am the most sought after girl at school; that little b**** is _nothing_ compared to me!"

"Yes Melantho." Both whimpered in unison.

"We were made for each other; we…we're two sides of the same coin! Besides, what can she possibly offer him that I can't?"

Her friends wisely remained silent while Melantho regained her composure, her face returning to its usual light-tan complexion.

"Come on girls. We've got some shopping to do…"

* * *

Meanwhile, now standing in a deafeningly awkward silence D'Leh's mind was in complete turmoil. What the _hell_ just happened? Had Sesshomaru suddenly gone insane?

At the moment he had his back toward her, his forehead pressed up against the wooden door panel; his shoulders were trembling and, slightly curious, she leaned to the side. _Why's he…?_

"Sesshomaru?"

He dug his nails into its chipped surface, adding more marks to its current collection; his brows knitted together in what looked to be pain and D'Leh reached out hesitantly.

"Sessho—"

D'Leh stepped back in surprise when he whirled around to face her, and she gasped quietly: his golden depths had shrunken into a pair of tiny pea-green slits, and the whites of his eyes were now the color of dried blood.

He swayed as if he were drunk, and she held him up by the arm to keep him steady. "A-are you alright?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes before giving her a reply; they regained their original chroma by the time he reopened them. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that."

"…It's—"

"Daddy?"

Turning, they saw Rin at the foot of the stairs watching them quizzically, as did Ai who was standing beside her. Noticing her father's bare skin, she placed her hands on her hips and huffed sternly. "Daddy, you're so rude! Why are you naked?"

D'Leh bit her lip, trying to hide a smile; this kid was just too cute.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the hand she'd placed on his arm, and to her surprise he stepped back. "…Rin, we're leaving. Grab your stuff and go to the car."

"But…whyyy? We just got here!"

"Rin, do as I say—"

"Can't we stay five more minutes? Pleeeaaasssee?"

"Pweease?" Ai chimed in.

Sesshomaru was completely unfazed; she admired his resilience against their combined efforts. "D'Leh's grandmother needs to rest; we'll just be an interruption."

"Uhm…Let me get you that shirt." D'Leh muttered, hurrying up the stairs to her room.

Sesshomaru paused a moment before following after her; though keen on leaving he was strangely curious…what kind of room did this young woman keep? Would the walls be plastered with posters and other memorabilia, like that of a typical teenaged girl? It was too great an urge for him to resist.

He slowly made his way up the stairs to find a door, hers, wide open. Sesshomaru peered cautiously inside and irked an eyebrow at the large collection of aesthetic works that littered the entire room. Kagome had briefly mentioned D'Leh's interest in the arts, and it was quite obvious that she enjoyed the craft. Still, it was a bit too disorganized, which was not to his liking; clothes spilled from the closet onto the cluttered floor and her bed…well…he'd rather not say.

_Perhaps it was wrong of me to come here…_

His eyes paused on a photo; it was of a middle-aged woman, her mouth eternally fixed into a small effervescent smile. Burnet tresses hung past her shoulders, and her lovely brown depths exuded a gentle warmth that was almost…welcoming, as if she were there in that very room, offering him a cup of tea.

_So…this is the mother, eh? _

She was obviously the maternal type, unlike his own; he saw a great deal of her in her daughter, with Ai that is. She was beautiful, and he had no doubt that D'Leh would turn out just like her…

_She'll make one lucky someone a beautiful wife…_ He glanced up at the artfully painted ceiling. _And a very talented one at that. _

**If you play your cards right— **

_So. You've finally made your appearance…_

…**Heh…**

_Didn't I tell you not to overdo it? _

…**Maybe… **

…

**What? It's not my fault!**

_Belial. _

…**She smelled nice? **

_Weak. _

**Wha—hey, come on! That's not fair—! **

"Sesshomaru?"

He turned to see the subject of their little debate standing in the middle of the hallway, a baggy gray sweater in hand. D'Leh glanced nervously around her not-so-clean room and, ducking her head in embarrassment, handed him the sweater.

"Here. Sorry it's the only thing I have that's clean right now."

"It's fine."

She hurried toward the stairs and he followed close behind, slipping it over his head. They found the girls whispering roguishly to one another but they immediately stopped upon their arrival; a little disconcerted, they shared a glance.

"Rin, let's go."

Her lower lip quivered as he led her by the hand to the door. "Already?"

"Yes. Come on, pick up your bag…"

They pair said their goodbyes and finally left the tiny apartment. After what had just happened, it was understandable why Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to leave but, surprisingly, it hurt…

D'Leh tried not to dwell on it and glanced down at the little toddler staring up at her. "…Race ya?"

Ai scampered excitedly off; she snuck one last look out the window and saw him back up and then speed down the littered street with a wilted feeling. Shoulders sagged in disappointment, she reluctantly followed her niece up the stairs.

* * *

D'Leh puffed her cheeks out in boredom. It was finally Friday and she had just come from a very long, very overdue session with her psychiatrist. Kagome, who had been worried sick, pounced on her the minute she entered her office; she'd fretted over her like a mother hen and, easing back onto the stone bench, D'Leh smiled thinking back. But then, it faltered.

Sesshomaru's name had popped up during their short hour together; it'd been three days since they last spoke, and his office had been empty when she passed by not too long ago. She still couldn't get over the fact that he practically ran away from her the other day and deep down D'Leh felt a little…rebuffed.

She scowled up at the brick overhang. _What am I getting worked up about? It's not like he dumped me…_

At that very moment, Sesshomaru breezed out of the hospital doors and, spotting her, he paused. Again D'Leh was dressed in slipshod fashion, her hair pulled back into a messy bun-type ponytail. He presumed she was waiting for the bus again, but it was only half past the hour…it would be a while before it'd swing back around…he debated whether or not he should approach her; he had gone out of his way to avoid her, and for some strange reason he just couldn't face her… not after what happened.

**You. Go say hi!**

…_I can't—_

**Grow some balls, man!**

Sesshomaru reluctantly made his way toward her. Meanwhile, hoping to catch a glimpse of the bus D'Leh leaned forward and peered anxiously down the street. Seeing no sign of the transport she hunched her shoulders; she hated waiting for the bus. It was too troublesome and a little embarrassing for someone her age to depend on public transportation.

_Well, I don't have any other choice…_

She glanced up idly, feeling a shadow pass over her, and her brows shot upwards in surprise; there at her right stood Sesshomaru, dressed in yet another of his polished western-style suits. D'Leh was absolutely convinced that she wouldn't see him for a whole other week!

"Uh…Whassup?"

He gave her the silent nod of acknowledgement. Looking back down, she scuffed her shoe on the pavement.

_Oh God…Why? Why is he here?_

"So…What are you doing off so early?"

He kept his eyes on the empty street. "Shift change."

"Ah…"

They went quiet for a few yet again. This time, Sesshomaru took it upon himself to break the awkward silence. "You've…already seen Kagome?"

D'Leh nodded.

"And now you're waiting for the bus."

She nodded again.

He irked an eyebrow. "All by yourself?"

D'Leh shrugged, tucking back a few stray hairs.

"…I can take you home if you like."

She glanced up abruptly, a little shocked by his offer. "…Uhm…no, I don't want to trouble you."

"Have you forgotten already?" He asked, smirking slightly.

D'Leh looked off to the side. Yeah, she _so_ remembered what happened…how could she not?

"Come. My car's this way."

He walked off. D'Leh hesitated before following.

Sesshomaru's car was parked a little ways off, right in front of a small sign marked "Legal Advisor". It was a sporty dodge, black, sleek, and fairly new. It was a pretty sweet ride, and D'Leh was totally jealous. Sesshomaru glanced back at her and, catching her envious gaze, he hid a smile as he climbed inside.

"Door's open."

"…Uhm…"

"What…Oh."

The front seat was currently occupied by a briefcase and an empty laptop carrier, and in his infinite wisdom Sesshomaru (when he noticed) tossed them carelessly to the back.

"…Why'd you just…never mind…"

Once she was in he changed gears and backed out of the parking lot with break-neck speed; D'Leh gripped the door handle and she shot him a panicked look, fearful for her very life.

"What the hell? Are you crazy?"

Smirking, he switched back into drive and zoomed into the street; his driving finally became steady after some time and they remained silent as they cruised down the road. Though the air between them was comfortable enough there was still a little something that needed to be addressed, and he was certain she was still quite sensitive about it.

Sesshomaru inaudibly growled; human girls were so…difficult. He hadn't meant to antagonize her but no matter how slight the offense he had to assure her that she was not the cause.

"D'Leh."

She gulped loudly; D'Leh really didn't want to answer but…she had no choice. "Yes?"

"…About what happened. If I offended you in some way…"

D'Leh blinked. Had her slight (ha!) disappointment been _that_ apparent? Good lord… "Uhm…honestly? You really don't have anything to apologize for."

He glanced over at her sharply. "Oh?"

She scoffed gently, almost laughingly. "Uh, yeah. My little 'friend' has been nagging me about you for _days_, and you pretty much dashed her hopes of spreading any rumors about me with…that. So…thanks."

Sesshomaru chuckled, turning a corner. "I'm glad I've been of some use."

"Yeah…" She murmured, suddenly distracted. "…You know…Kagome says I don't have to keep coming to the sessions anymore…"

He could tell there was something more that she wanted to say. "But?"

She fiddled with the zipper of her jacket. "Well…I don't know. It's kind of stupid really, but Kagome's the only person I can really talk to about stuff. I know these sessions are costing my grandmother a lot on her part, but…"

"You can't talk to _me_?"

D'Leh blanked for a moment, the question catching her off guard. "U-uh, well yeah but you're not a girl…I mean—!"

"Oh? And why's that? Confessing your undying love for me?"

He chuckled quietly when her cheeks scorched in embarrassment. She opened her mouth to say something, but of its own accord it decided to go mute.

"I'm only teasing." He told her, smirking.

D'Leh sucked her teeth in annoyance and turned back to the window with a sigh of exasperation. "Jerk…"

Sesshomaru smiled.

**She sooooo digs you.**

…_Shut up._

Minutes later, her grandmother's house finally came into view. However, D'Leh frowned when she noticed an unknown car, a red Prius, parked in the middle of the driveway.

_Who the hell is that…?_

Sesshomaru pulled up beside it, only noticing her heavily puzzled look when he turned off the ignition. "Is everything alright?"

Her frown deepened, and eyebrows knitted together in response.

"D'Leh…?"

Ignoring him, she pulled out her keys and ran toward the door. Sesshomaru followed, troubled by her strange behavior; he couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary…there was a bit of fumbling before she was finally able to get the key into the lock, and once inside D'Leh immediately went rigid.

Ai was all alone on the living room floor, happily coloring; glancing up, she grinned widely and raced toward them.

"Hi Oba-chan!"

"…Ai? How did you—"

"My, my. Haven't you grown…"

She gripped Ai's shoulder protectively when she saw the figure of a lone man sitting in one of the arm chairs. "Who the f*** are you?"

"Oh dear…you sound angry."

D'Leh tightened her hold on her puzzled niece. Sesshomaru came up behind her; his bright, reflective eyes cut across her like a small blade as they settled on the newcomer. "And who, may I ask, is this?"

"I asked you first."

With a wry chuckle the stranger stood elegantly to his feet and stepped out of the shadows. He was a pale-skinned man, with long raven-black locks and eyes the color of chrome. He wore an open-collared shirt and dressy pants, and his ears were a lot like Sesshomaru's: elf-like, with tapered ends. He was actually quite handsome, the picture of absolute charm but D'Leh somehow knew that was _not_ the case.

"So…" He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You really don't remember me? You wound me."

"Like I give a shit! Just who the hell are you, huh?"

"And here I thought you'd—"

"Answer the question." Sesshomaru coldly warned.

"…My name is Fuhua Chen. Ai's _rightful_ guardian. She should know that better than anyone."

Of course…that face…How could she not of known?

Sesshomaru watched her with a high degree of concern when her guise suddenly calmed. "D'Leh? Who is this?"

"Sesshomaru." She whispered, eyes dull. "This man…is my father…"


	9. Chapter IX

So…_this _was the AWOL father.

_Well. She does take after him… _

Indeed, in particular the eyes which at that very moment were fixated on their sire. Ai, a little frightened, tugged repeatedly on the end of her shirt but her gaze never wavered from her father's priggish face. "…Oba-chan?"

She nudged her gently toward the stairs. "Ai, go to my room."

"But—"

"It's alright. Go on."

She reluctantly left D'Leh's side. Soon as she was on the top floor her eyes snapped back to her father. He too had been watching, and D'Leh gritted her teeth at his calculating stare.

"You know…if I didn't know any better I would've assumed she were yours—"

"Cut the crap already. What is it that you really want?"

His eyebrows rose serenely in alarm. "My child, what have I done to—"

D'Leh scoffed in disbelief. "What did you do…? Hm, what did you do—What the f*** do you think?"

"Such an ill-bred tone…Here I am offering that poor girl a better life, and this is how you treat me?"

"Like _hell_ I'll let that happen!"

A fine vein pulsed beneath the pallid skin of his forehead; he carefully straightened the cuffs of his sleeves before continuing. "Stop this foolishness D'Leh. Don't you think it would be in the child's best interest if she came to live with me?"

"Live with you? You want _my_ niece to come live with _you_? Are you out of your damn mind? What the hell do you know about taking care of a child?"

Chen clinched his jaw in annoyance. "I am perfectly able—"

"_Excuse_ me?" She unconsciously took a threatening step forward. "Do you have _any_ idea how stupid you sound? What bull! "Perfectly able" my ass…!"

Her father was beginning to lose his calm. "I came here with pure intentions, isn't that proof enough? If you're too senseless to see what is best for her I will have no choice but to take her by force."

D'Leh snorted through her nose. "Like that's news to me? You bullied my mother since day one, why should it be any different with me?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her sharply as she said this.

"I treated her well enough. She agreed wholeheartedly when I proposed; besides, she was mine do to with as I saw fit."

"It was because she _loved _you, you…!" Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes but D'Leh forced them back. She couldn't let him get to her like this; she couldn't let this man win, a man who had left them without a second thought.

Again, her father tried to reason with her. "Foolish girl…give the child to me. She has no life with you."

"I'll…! I'll manage! Mom did it, so can I."

"And where is she now? Do you want to wind up like her? Your grandmother won't always be with you. I am your only other option."

Sesshomaru watched her anxiously when her aura suddenly flared; it wasn't particularly strong but it was beginning to writhe and thrash like a living flame. Her heart rate quickened, and her breathing grew labored; she was going to crack if he didn't do something soon.

"You…you must be one f***ed up son of a b**** if you think you'll get your f***ing hands on my niece…"

"Uh…D'Leh—" She silenced him with a withering scowl.

**That…wasn't very smart, was it?**

"Get out. Just…get out!" Sesshomaru gently placed a hand on her shoulder in an effort to keep her calm.

"You know I'm right. Don't you?"

"W-who f***ing cares what you think? You _left_, remember?"

"…If you will not hand over custody of _my_ granddaughter like a good little girl, I will have to take this to the courts. And be warned: I have friends in _very_ high places."

A small shudder of fear travel through her entire body.

"Do not defy me; You. _Will_. Lose."

D'Leh. Just. Snapped.

She lunged toward him but Sesshomaru caught her in time. She fought to be released, a look of pure hatred burning at the very center of her eyes and he angled her body away when she kicked out at him, wanting nothing more than to break his skull into tiny little pieces.

Smiling, he bowed graciously to them both on his way out. Her struggling lessened once her father was gone and Sesshomaru lowered her back to the floor when her hands fell away from his own, only to hang limply at her sides.

"…D'Leh?"

No answer.

"D'Leh, look at me."

"Why…? Why is he _doing_ this?"

D'Leh sounded as if she were about to cry.

Sighing, he led her over to the couch. "Sit."

She dropped down on the lumpy cushions, and Sesshomaru handed her a tissue when she sniffled faintly. "Here."

Tears stubbornly made their way back to her eyes and she wiped them furiously away before she snatched it away from him. "Thanks…"

Not knowing what else he should do, he hesitantly wrapped an arm around her. "It'll…be alright."

D'Leh sobbed, but it sounded more like a bitter laugh. "No. It won't."

"Yes it wi—"

"What do you know?"

"D'Leh—"

She shoved him away, a sign he took as her refusal to listen but he simply ignored her wishes and turned her chin to face him. "_Listen_ to me. It will be fine; don't worry."

Her eyes darted away again, still unsure, and he gently cupped her cheek. "Don't you trust me?"

"I…" She sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I trust you—"

He caught her off guard when, once again, he suddenly kissed her on the forehead. "Good girl."

"Uh…o…kay." His hand remained where it was, and he slowly ran the pad of his thumb over her skin. It felt…nice…but it was a little too close for comfort.

"Uhm…Sesshomaru, you can…" She trailed off when his eyes took on a slight rubescent hue. "S-Sesshomaru?"

He leaned forward, hesitant at first, and her heart beat quickened in a panic when his lips brushed gently against hers. Sesshomaru pulled her closer, fully capturing her lips with a gentle growl, and her eyes popped out in surprise.

_W-what…? _

Sesshomaru shoved her flat on the couch, his hold becoming vise-like as what had previously been a simple peck on the brow was now and quickly approaching a very passionate kiss. Her first. He pulled back for a brief moment, just to give her some air.

"Sessh—" Her quiet protest was cut short when he fervently pressed his lips back over hers.

D'Leh tried and failed to wriggle her wrist free from his iron-like grip, but there was so little that she could do against his inhuman strength. She never thought she would ever be caught in such an awkward situation. Ever. But quite frankly D'Leh didn't really mind; in fact, she was actually _enjoying _it. Her lips began to move along with his own, and D'Leh moaned quietly against his mouth; it nearly drove his inner beast into a frenzy.

Suddenly, there was a frantic pounding. _"D'Leh? Mija? Are you there? Open the door!"_

They broke apart a second time and, panting heavily, stared at one another as if they'd awaken from a wonderful dream. But then reality hit them hard and, eyes bulging from their sockets, they inched away in a panic.

"Did…did you just…?"

"…I—"

Another series of hard raps interrupted him. _"Mija!"_

D'Leh jumped to her feet and yanked it open to find her ashen-faced grandmother, hand in midair. Her pained gaze looked heavenward in relief and she rushed forward, close to weeping. _"You don't know how glad I am to see you!"_

"_Calm down—"_

"_I will not calm down! Don't you understand? Ai's been…!" _Noticing her blank look, Consuelo went silent. _"…He was here?"_

Her grandmother pulled her into a comforting hug when she didn't answer. _"I see…It's alrigh—"_

Consuelo did a double take when she spotted the golden-eyed demon standing in the middle of her living room. _"…Mija? Who is this?"_

…_Ah crap, I forgot about him…_

"_Uhm…He kinda…followed me in—"_

Consuelo lightly clasped her throat in her surprise._ "You brought a stalker into my house?"_

"_N-no! He offered me a ride home—!"_

"_You got into that strange man's car? I should paddle some sense into you!"_

"_Abuelita, you aren't listening—!"_

Two pairs of almond-shaped eyes flicked Sesshomaru's way when he suddenly cleared his throat.

"Abuelita, this is Sesshomaru."

Her grandmother blinked, then her eyes twinkled in understanding. "Ohhh! So, _this_ is Sesshomaru! _Why didn't you tell me?_"

D'Leh rolled her eyes. _This lady…_

Smiling radiantly, Consuelo warmly shook his outstretched hand. "Very nice to meet you, Sesshomaru!"

"Uh…the pleasure is all mine."

She laughed pleasantly "Oh my, how polite! And handsome!"

Her grandmother laughed again at her mortified expression and smacked her playfully on the arm. _"No need to be embarrassed."_

Sesshomaru was obviously confused.

**What they saying? It's about us, right? Right?**

Noting the heated appearance of D'Leh's cheeks, Sesshomaru hid a smile. _Your guess is as good as mine._

"Sesshomaru, it was so kind of you to offer her a ride. Thank you!"

"It was nothing, really." He assured her, a little abashed. Then he glanced pointedly in her direction. "Besides, I think it was for the best that I had come along."

"Yes…" Consuelo murmured gravely. Her eyes then roved the room. "Where's…?"

D'Leh glanced over at the staircase and she moved toward them. "I'll be back—Sesshomaru, you look thirsty! D'Leh, pour him some tea."

"I-I don't think he'll—"

"Really, I'm quite alrigh—"

Her grandmother was already gone; that or she had completely ignored them…either way, the two of them had been left alone.

Sighing quietly in defeat, D'Leh moved toward the kitchen. "…Come on."

He kept a good distance between them as he followed her into the kitchen; Belial was getting restless, and he knew that if another opportunity presented itself…

…**Not. Fair. How come you get a taste and I don't?**

_I did not "taste" her. _

**LIES.**_** You wanted **_**to take her.**

Sesshomaru didn't answer right away; true, in the heat of the moment he had wanted nothing more than to make her his but it was just one kiss. One little accidental kiss…

"Hey!" He jerked his head up as she was reaching for something in the cupboard. "Green or mint?"

"…Either's fine."

"Alright."

He followed her every move as she filled the kettle with warm water and placed it on the heating element to boil. D'Leh took a seat across from him once she was done, and a heavy silence settled between them.

"Well…_this_ is awkward…" He muttered to himself, drumming his fingers on the table.

She turned her head away, smiling, but Sesshomaru managed to catch it in time.

"So."

"So?"

"…Your father's issued an ultimatum."

"…Yeah."

"What are we going to do about it?"

Her mind went blank for a moment. "'We'?"

"Yes, you heard me correctly."

She gave a slight shake of her head. "Why would you…?"

"Because he's a cunning bastard. You'll need my help if you want to fight him off."

D'Leh laughed faintly. "He's just saying things. He won't take it so far, so there's no need for you to get involved—"

Sesshomaru was unconvinced. "D'Leh. You shouldn't make light of this."

"It…it's nothing you should concern yourself about. Really." Her tone was oddly hushed.

She was obviously worried about her father's ominous threat; why was she pushing him away?

"But—" Belial quietly nudged him to let it alone. "Alright…I won't push any further."

D'Leh smiled in relief. "Thanks."

At that very moment, Consuelo walked into the kitchen. Completely unaware of their conversation she greeted them both with one of her radiant smiles. "Ah! Here you are…is the tea still not ready?"

"Uh, almost. I'll get the cups—"

Sesshomaru stood to his feet. "No, that's quite alright."

"What? Surely you can stay just a few more minutes?"

"I've taken too much of your valuable time. I really must be on my way. Good day…"

His eyes lingered on D'Leh for a split second before stalking out; Consuelo shot her a puzzled glance and rushed to meet him at the front door. "Ah, Sesshomaru?

He turned, one hand already on the doorknob.

"I know you have to go, but I was wondering if I could ask you another favor?"

"Yes?"

"…Well…" Her eyes flicked anxiously back to the kitchen. "Could you see about the girls for a little while? Her father might pull another stunt like he did this morning so I…"

Crossing her arms, D'Leh watched the two of them, highly suspicious. What was that woman doing…?

"It would be no trouble at all."

Consuelo smiled up at him in relief. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru gave her a nod in farewell. D'Leh ventured toward her as she locked the door behind him. _"What was that all about?"_

"_Oh!"_ Consuelo's hand flew to her chest. _"You frightened me!"_

Her granddaughter eyed her evenly. _"Enough with the tricks. What were you talking about?"_

Consuelo placed her hands on her hips with an indignant huff. _"_I_ am the adult here, _I'll_ be asking the questions!" _

"_Oh forget it!" _ D'Leh stomped back into the kitchen just as the kettle began to whistle.

Consuelo followed her inside with a triumphant smile. She took a seat by the table once the tea had been poured, and the two women sipped the invigorating brew in a comfortable silence.

"_So…what were the two of you up to while I was gone, hm?"_

D'Leh choked quietly before answering. _"W-what?"_

"_You weren't doing anything…sinful, were you?"_

The color drained from her granddaughter's face. _"…Huh?"_

"_Come come, mija. I'm not stupid; something's going on between you, now tell me: is there or isn't there?"_

D'Leh avoided her prying eyes and anxiously fingered the little pendant hanging around her neck, finding it _much_ more interesting than their current unavoidable topic. Consuelo was secretly delighted by her granddaughter's behavior, and her smile widened when a very distinct color swept across the apples of her cheeks.

"_Well…?"_

"_Not…exactly…I mean, we only kissed once! It's not like we're in love—" _D'Leh clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had just blurted.

Chuckling, Consuelo took another draught of her tea._ "I knew it."_

"_This is just pure speculation. Love at first sight is a complete load of crap…"_

Her grandmother smiled sagely, a far off look in her eyes. _"My dear, believe me when I say that you have _that_ look about you. I know it quite well."_

"…_A-anyway, I doubt he'd feel anything for me after today."_

Consuelo looked mildly worried. _"What do you mean?"_

_Shit, she's gonna be so pissed…!_

"_Uhm…well, he kind of offered to be my lawyer."_

"_For what?"_

"…_Dad wants custody. Sesshomaru was here when he told me so…"_

"_He did that? Oh, well thank goodness! We have nothing to worry about—"_

"_I said no."_

Consuelo stared at her, dumbstruck. _"…What?"_

_I asked him not to get involved! You know how my father is; he'll do anything to smear what's left of my mother's reputation. And mine! If Sesshomaru ever found out—" _She stood up from the table and began to pace in short, erratic spans. _"I can't let him do it. I just can't!"_

"_D'Leh… you can't throw his offer out of window just because you're afraid of the past. This is a golden opportunity! For all of us! If you don't accept his help—"_

"Baa-chan?"

They turned to see their youngest family member standing in the middle of the entryway. D'Leh silently watched as her grandmother scooped the child into her arms and carried her off into the living room to play; her eyes began to lose focus as she dropped back down into her chair, a tightness growing in her chest.

_What am I going to do…?_

…What indeed…


	10. Chapter X

Sesshomaru was not a morning person.

Though he went to work at quite an agreeable hour he was not the easiest person to rouse from his beloved slumber. His daughter, on occasion, would take the duty upon herself and was quite adept at the task. Thankfully, she'd spent the night with her little troupe of monsters—I mean, friends—and so he had the house all to himself. Free to sleep for as long as he wished…

**Idiot…**

There was a buzzing on the nightstand. He squinted at the infernal contraption through sleepless eyes and turned away as if the very act of ignoring it would make it disappear. Still, the noise persisted.

**You forgot, didn't you…**

_Forgot…?_

**Just answer the phone. Come on, up and at 'em!**

Sesshomaru sighed in defeat.

"…Hello?"

"Sesshomaru! Good morning!"

"Ah…Morning…"

"I just called to let you know that I'm on my way out; D'Leh should be ready in a few hours so you should drop by the house around then…Are you there?"

"Yes! Yes, I heard you… around 7:00? Fine…Goodbye…"

Sesshomaru sighed once again as soon as the line went dead.

* * *

D'Leh, on the other hand, was wide awake. Her grandmother had already left and the house was now quiet; she would've conked out long ago but today something was a little off. Sensing something amiss, she'd offered to house sit but her grandmother only smiled and told her everything was just fine…

_Yeah right._

D'Leh huffed quietly, a bit skeptical but not seeing any reason to be. Perhaps she was reading too much into it. Yeah…that's it…

She glanced idly over at the time. _I __should probably get ready, huh__…?_

Her door creaked quietly open; something scrambled up into the bed beneath the sheets, and she couldn't help smiling. _Or not._

D'Leh wrapped an arm around her niece's middle as she snuggled close. "What're you doing up so early, huh?"

Ai shrugged lazily, only to utter a high-pitched squeal when she suddenly tickled her side. "Little Rat…"

With time her niece's breathing evened out until she was finally sound asleep; D'Leh ran her fingers through her silken hair as she glanced down at the innocent face and she smiled once more, genuinely happy. Her thoughts drifted back to last Friday and her countenance hardened, recalling her father's ridiculous demands. She could by no means let him have her. Ever. Even if it meant…

She sighed. _I should just swallow my stupid pride and accept his help…_

With that hardly thought out resolve in mind D'Leh glanced yet again at the clock and, placing a soft kiss on Ai's forehead, slipped carefully out of her bed. She showered quickly and got herself ready first, just to give her niece a few more minutes of well-deserved sleep. She peeked into her door on her way downstairs and found her curled into a tight ball; grabbing some clothes from her room, she hurried back and, setting them down on the occupied mattress, gently shook her awake.

"Hey…time to get up, Sleepyhead."

After a bit of incoherent whining Ai eventually sat up and, eyes still heavy with sleep, reached out for her blindly. D'Leh picked her up and carried the drowsy little cherub into the bathroom for a nice warm bath, and it wasn't long before she regained consciousness.

"…Oba-tan?"

"Hm?"

"Why did Baa-chan leave me?"

D'Leh shrugged, scrubbing her face clean with the washrag. "_No_ _sé_.1 I'll just have to take you there on my way to school."

"Really?"

Smiling, she wiped some of the soapy bubbles onto her nose. "Well…I guess if I _have_ to."

Giggling, Ai happily gave her a small sudsy beard in exchange. Once she was ready they both went into the kitchen to fix a hot breakfast, dropping what they would have to carry on the living room sofa. D'Leh blushed a bright red, suddenly remembering what had happened there not too long ago.

Ai blinked up at her. "Oba-chan?"

D'Leh sped toward the fridge. "…So! What do you want to eat?"

"**OATSMEALS** **PWEASSSEEE**!"

"Alright, alright…"

D'Leh nudged her away from the oven and, grabbing one ingredient after the other, poured them into the heating pot. Ai had skipped off meanwhile and so, leaving the pot's contents to simmer she went and found her on the living room floor, trying to tie her shoelaces. She was failing miserably (but in a terribly cute sort of way) and D'Leh, smiling, took a seat beside her.

"…Need some help?"

Ai shook her head in the negative, intent on taming them all by her little self. D'Leh obediently watched as she messed with them, her tongue sticking out in childish determination; finally, she smacked her hands gently away and completely freed the long white strands.

"Take one in each hand, ok? Good. Now, tie them together and make two big loops."

"Like bunny ears?"

"Yes, like bunny ears…ok, now tie those two together and pull down really hard like this…"

Ai beamed up at her sweetly in thanks and started on her other shoe. D'Leh's chest tightened at the thought of never seeing that smile ever again. If her father managed to get his hands on her…she shuddered, not wanting to think about it.

"Oba-chan look! I did it, see?" She waggled her feet with pride; D'Leh glanced down at the identical, lopsided bow and ruffled her hair in reward.

"Good job."

A loud pop sounded from the kitchen and D'Leh bolted inside when she realized just what it had come from. _"Crap! Don't tell me it—"_

The doorbell suddenly chimed, and Ai perked to attention. then, slowly, she sat back down. She wasn't supposed to open the door without Oba-chan's permission…it rang out a second time. "I got it, I got it!"

"No! Ai, don't—Ah _shit_—!"

As promised, Sesshomaru had arrived at the appointed time. He was currently parked in the driveway, had been for the last five minutes, staring right at their front door. Rin, whom he'd collected hours before, sat in her usual spot right behind him. And, she was starting to get rather impatient.

She scooted to the edge of her seat. "Daddy? What are we waiting for?"

Her question jerked him out of his trance, and he glanced into the rearview mirror "…Nothing, let's go."

Rin leapt out and dashed to ring the doorbell while her father reluctantly followed. By the time he reached her the door was already opened, but Ai's sweet greeting was drowned out by the clang of metal against tile. A mighty curse resonated from the kitchen, and Sesshomaru rose both of his eyebrows in alarm.

"Uh-oh…Oba-tan's mad again!"

Rin bent forward to whisper into her ear. "You think she'll get madder if you let us in?"

Ai grinned mischievously and gladly stepped out of their way. He closed it back while the two of them plopped down on the living room floor, one showing the other her newly acquired skill of Tying of the Laces. His eyes shot upward when he heard another soft curse, and he slowly made his approach to find D'Leh rubbing at the front of her shirt, muttering darkly in her natal tongue.

He thought it wise to wait before announcing his presence; thankfully, her fury was deflected elsewhere and he was in no hurry to have it aimed at himself. He was surprisingly relieved. Even _he_ had to admit that, when angered, the girl was quite…scary.

**Pft. Coward.**

_Believe me this: I would rather face a horde of demons…_

…**Point taken.**

"_Dammit…" _D'Leh angrily threw a gooey paper towel into the trash before she turned, scratching at the quite noticeable stain on her now ruined front. "Ai, who was at the—"

She nearly choked when she saw Sesshomaru leaning against the kitchen wall, golden eyes twinkling with amusement. He was casually dressed in a pair of modern-fit slate-colored slacks and a simple button-up; it was dark blue and made quite a contrast against his spectral skin, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, where he sported magenta-colored scars on his lower arms. D'Leh tried to say something, speechless either by shock, embarrassment or possibly both.

Finally, her voice returned. "U-uh…how, how long have you been standing there?"

Sesshomaru shrugged as he took a step toward her. "Oh…Long enough."

D'Leh glanced at him nervously before picking the cover from the floor. Grabbing a large spoon, she attended to what she had spitting on the stove. "Where's Rin?"

He pulled out a chair and sat down, glancing behind him. "With Ai."

She slowly mixed the clumpy oatmeal. "Ah."

They went silent and quietly listened in on the girlish chatter coming from the sitting room. D'Leh kept her back toward him but Sesshomaru was perfectly aware that his presence making her uneasy; their last…encounter was still a clear and vivid memory and a very pissed Belial found it rather amusing to continually replay the intimate scene in_ highly defined detail_. A strange heaviness now hung between them. Awkwardness? Uneasy attraction? Sesshomaru figured it was probably both.

Finally, D'Leh faced him. "What are you doing here?"

She sounded a little annoyed.

"…I'm here to pick you up."

"Pick me up?"

Sesshomaru nodded, deciding not to explain any further.

"…Why do you have to—"

"Oba-tan?"

They glanced over to see Rin and Ai poking their heads into the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"Can we go now?"

"No breakfast—?"

Rin nudged her in the shoulder and she immediately blurted, "Uh-uh!"

Sesshomaru's even gaze flicked between the two of them; despite the all too innocent looks their sweet little faces harbored the scheming minds of a hellion.

"Daddy?"

He slowly irked an eyebrow when, awaiting her question, he was only given "The Look" instead. Sesshomaru firmly held his daughter's unrelenting gaze of cuteness; then, sighing, he eventually rose to his feet. "Alright. Let's go."

The girls scurried excitedly off. Sesshomaru stuffed his hands into his pockets and glanced over to see a look of deep befuddlement on D'Leh's face as they waited impatiently for the two of them, bags zipped and at the ready. He turned and hid a smile…Priceless…

"…'Go'? What?" She repeated to herself, incredulous. "Go where?"

Sesshomaru took her gently by the arm and led her into the living room. "I'll explain on the way. Is this your stuff?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Race you guys to the car!"

Within seconds she was gone; Ai, too, had also disappeared, and they shared a glance.

"…After you."

By the time they got to the car both of them were already inside, seatbelts cinched snugly around them. D'Leh was a bit worried by the lack of a booster seat but it was unlikely that he, having an eleven-year-old, would still have one strapped in and ready to use.

"You okay back there?"

Ai nodded happily, and she settled into her seat right as he was turning the key. He swung by his daughter's school first; Rin yelled goodbye to them as soon as her feet touched the sidewalk, and he waited until she was safely inside before leaving. It wasn't long until they pulled up by the daycare, and D'Leh unclipped her seatbelt when he parked the car.

"We'll be right…back." She glanced over at him in confusion when he too removed his seatbelt. "…What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru eyed her briefly as he removed his keys from the ignition. "I'm coming in with you."

"…Why?"

"Because." He impatiently clipped, shooting a watchful glance at a passing red convertible.

_What's bothering him…?_

Sesshomaru gently nudged her elbow. "Come on. Let's go."

Upon entering, the trio were met by a carefully laid out interior: faux leather chairs were lined up against the nearby walls, the children's artwork pegged right above them. Tall rubber plants guarded the entrance on either side, and facing these doors was a wooden desk where stood one of her grandmother's oldest and closest friends: Oslyn.

Though they were both close in age, Oslyn (like her grandmother) was a proud and vibrant woman; she was very vocal about her opinions, a byproduct of being raised in a tiny West Indian village all her life. She shot them a lovely smile when they entered, and Ai bolted toward her.

Fists on both sides of her hips, Oslyn peered down the thick rim of her glasses at the little toddler. "Lawd amighty—a who dat?"

Giggling, Ai wrapped her arms around her. "It's me, it's me!"

Oslyn threw her head back with a raucous laugh. "Yes, yes…Y wha' you want, eh?"

D'Leh made a petulant face. "…How come you're so hard on _me_? Don't you love me, too?"

"Me don' play wi' de grown pitnee dem…" She muttered, though she pecked her briefly despite what she'd just said.

Smiling, D'Leh shook her head in amusement. Oslyn was no-nonsense when it came to certain things (and people), her especially, but there was a loving indulgent core beneath the hard exterior. "Here's her bento. I put a little extra in there for you-know-who…just in case."

"Alrigh—Ah? A who dat?"

D'Leh glanced over her shoulder. While they had been talking Sesshomaru had taken a seat and was now flipping through a magazine, looking bored.

"Uh…just an acquaintance."

Oslyn smiled slyly. "Oh! He de boyfren me fi hear tell 'bout—"

"What are y—He can hear you!" D'Leh quietly hissed.

Sesshomaru's eyes flicked up when they suddenly lowered their voices; looking back down at the magazine he turned another page, smirking to himself.

"Mmmhmmm…Well, anyway…have a good day. An' behave youself, ya know?"

"Yes ma'am."

Oslyn grunted, unconvinced. Still, she gave her a quick squeezing hug before she led her niece toward the back, and D'Leh swung around with a soft sigh when they'd disappeared from view. _Guess that's that…_

Together they exited the small establishment. As they made their way to the car Sesshomaru glanced down at his watch. "It's almost 8:00…"

She waved a careless hand. "It's alright… you can drop me off if you're in a hurry for s—"

"Do you…drink coffee?" He suddenly asked.

She stared across the roof of the car, the random question catching her off guard. "…Well I, I don't _hate_ it…"

"I…need some coffee…" He decisively murmured, climbing inside.

It wasn't long before they turned into a packed parking lot, and Sesshomaru (a little eager) wasted no time. "Leave your stuff. It shouldn't take long."

"Uh—" He slammed the car door shut.

Sighing, D'Leh pulled at the latch but it refused to come undone. She jiggled it impatiently, each shake a little more violent than the one before.

"What the—ugh!"

Sesshomaru paused when he heard her muffled cry of frustration and, smirking slightly, circled around and opened her door. "…Need some help?"

D'Leh froze, embarrassed. "Uhh…" She made another useless attempt on the clip and then sighed in defeat. "Yeah."

Sesshomaru leaned down and loosened it with one sharp tug. "Thanks…"

"Come."

D'Leh followed him and once inside they were immediately met with the rich and savory smell of freshly brewed coffee; she thought she heard a delirious sigh escape Sesshomaru's lips…it was probably just her imagination.

"I'll be back. Grab a seat, will you?" He walked off.

She decided on a table by the massive windows; sitting in some dark corner alone with Sesshomaru _probably_ wasn't the best idea at the moment…. Leaning her chin on her hand, D'Leh stared out into the busy street, her spirit dampening at the thought of the court battle looming just over her shoulder.

To make matters worse, she couldn't decide whether or not she was attracted to a certain someone (who, by the way, had _very_ high credentials in both the appearance and financial department)…The most she could understand at this point was this: **NOTHING**. Sighing, she glanced over to find said someone over by the coffee machines.

_What am I doing? I don't know if he even thinks of me like…_that_… _

She thought back to "The Incident," as she preferred to call it; there could only be one rational reason: hormones. Lots of 'em.

_Either that or there's a lot of pent up sexual tension_…

"Here." Sesshomaru placed one of the medium-sized containers on the table before taking his seat and she smiled up at him in thanks.

A tiny stream of warmth hit her right in the chin when she popped back the small square opening, and save for the occasional sip or two neither did much of anything. While there was an assemblage of idle conversations in the background the air between the two of them was rather strained, as if they hardly even knew one another.

Her eyes darted nervously around and she would occasional pull and twist at her clothes; she was obviously ill-at-ease, and D'Leh couldn't stand it any longer.

"…Se—"

"D'Le—"

They both paused and made awkward laughs. "You first."

"Well…things have become…rather odd between us."

D'Leh made a face. "That's a _bit_ of an understatement, don't you think?"

Sesshomaru grunted in agreement. "Well, it hasn't been doing either of us any good…" He trailed off, looking serious.

She gave another nervous bark of laughter. "Tell me about it…I even had the nerve to—"

"We'll simply start over."

"…What?"

"It may be presumptuous of me to say this but…you _are_ in need of my help, yes?"

"W-well…yeah."

"Yet you cannot bring yourself to accept it?"

D'Leh averted her eyes with a shrug of her shoulder. "Because…"

Sesshomaru took a long thoughtful sip. "…You are reluctant to face him."

"Something like that…" She muttered.

Yes, she was concerned (so to speak) but it wasn't the _only_ thing that was bothering her. How could she go and openly broadcast what a lousy husband her sorry excuse of her father had been like growing up? Sure, she was fine when it was only with Kagome; she was a woman! But in a courtroom? With _Sesshomaru _present? Nu-uh.

"I just…want to come out unscathed, you know?"

"I see…but you were so willing last time you talked with him…"

"That was totally different! Fists I can deal with, words? Not so much…"

"Do not worry yourself. Attorney-client privilege protects any damaging information you may communicate with me about personally. Though I must warn you: any facts the opposing side may bring up about what you knew, did, and failed to do are not privileged."

"So…do I need to sign something for that?"

Sesshomaru chuckled quietly. "We can deal with all of the paperwork later on—"

"D'Leh!"

She turned at the sound of her name and searched the crowded area before finally finding its source: it was a woman who, with a masala chai latté in hand, walked hurriedly toward them.

_Is that…? _

"Hey!"

D'Leh blinked up at her principal before replying. "Uh…hi?"

"Don't act so ecstatic D'Leh. Please, you're embarrassing me." Nitta muttered in a very bland tone. Then, noticing Sesshomaru, her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Are you on a date?"

"**NO**!"

D'Leh cleared her throat when she gained some unwanted attention. "No. We are not on a date; he's helping me with a…legal matter."

"Could've fooled me…"

She flushed a bright pink.

"So. You gonna introduce me or what?"

"Nitta Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Nitta." She quickly mumbled, staring down at her hardly touched coffee.

Her headmistress shook his hand with a warm inviting smile, and he returned the favor with a firm shake of his own.

"Nice to meet you! Now then, D'Leh…" She turned her attention back to her usual. "There was something I was going to discuss with you later but I may as well ask you now."

Setting her tea down, Nitta rummaged through her purse and pulled out a single piece of paper covered with illegible scrawls. "Jiménez, Jiménez…Ah! Here we are. I phoned your grandmother the other day, about being a chaperone to this year's formal. I never got to put it on record so—"

"She's still not feeling too well. And I'm not going, so there's no reason for her to be there…"

Sesshomaru irked an eyebrow; it went unnoticed.

"Oh? Such a shame…this is your last year in high school you know."

D'Leh shrugged.

Nitta folded the paper in half. "Alright. Tell her I wish her my best, okay? Bye you two!"

D'Leh narrowed her eyes as she walked away, leaving them alone. The way she said that just now…

"Sorry 'bout that. What were you saying before—?"

"Why?"

"…What?" She stupidly asked.

"This dance Nitta-san mentioned. Why won't you go? Is it not common amongst girls your age?

"S'my business what I do with my life…" She muttered, glancing off to the side. "Besides, _not_ your department. You just focus on the lawyer-stuff, alright?"

"…Is she a relative?"

"She's my _Principal_!"

"Ah…" He murmured, suddenly understanding. "No wonder."

D'Leh huffed quietly. "Whatever…"

Glancing down at his watch, Sesshomaru stood from his seat. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah…I guess."

Within minutes they were back in his car; D'Leh would quietly point the way to her high school, and though there were occasional gaps in conversation the silences (this time) were comfortable enough.

D'Leh reached for her bag when he neared parent-pick-up. "Right here's fine."

Once she'd gotten out of the car she slipped her backpack over her shoulder and leaned down to his eye level. "School lets out around 2:40 so…see you then."

He cast her a look, and she rolled her eyes in teenaged fashion. "What?"

"Your mind is set on this?"

"¡Ay, por Dios! This again? I told you, I don't _like_ them okay? It really isn't that big of a deal!"

"…Give me Nitta's number."

D'Leh irked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"…Lawyer-stuff."

She muttered something under her breath, something he couldn't quite catch. "It's 377-5562. Now can I go?"

"Thanks—"

D'Leh turned abruptly, not bothering to wait for his response. "See ya."

Sesshomaru blinked, obviously confused. _…What—?_

**Methinks our Latina is a little bit jealous, Ne?**

He smirked in amusement as she stomped angrily away. _For once I think you're actually right._

D'Leh broke into a panicked run when the late bell suddenly rang out, and as soon as she disappeared from sight Sesshomaru switched gears and crossed onto the busy street. He held the wheel steady while he searched everywhere for his cell; though, after a couple minutes his patience began to thin.

_Where is that damn thing—?_

**You're swerving**

Sesshomaru immediately righted the car and, spotting a red light up ahead, slowed to a gentle stop. _Now. Where…?_

"Ah. Here it is."

His cell had been stuffed into one of Rin's innumerable animal backpacks; perhaps he should get her one of her own…

Sesshomaru glanced back up at the light before dialing.

**What are you doing?**

…Scheduling an appointment.

"…Hello?"

"Nitta-san?"

"Yes?"

"This is Sesshomaru; from earlier today?"

"Oh! Hi, what can I do for you? Do you need a character reference or something?"

"…Yes, in a way. But tell me: are you still in need of a chaperone…?"


	11. Chapter XI

"…of the variable, a unit in language that is subject to social or stylistic variation. A specific linguistic form the variable takes when used in a specific context is the…"

Wrapping an arm around her aching middle, D'Leh held back another quiet groan when her stomach grumbled loudly in protest. Class was almost over but the thought gave her belly no comfort.

_So…hungry…_ Her stomach gurgled again and she laid her head down, suddenly feeling faint. _Need…food—_

"Jiménez!"

D'Leh glanced up at her teacher with great deliberation. "…What?"

Mrs. Fairbank's face tensed with anger. "Sit up and pay attention this instant!"

D'Leh fixed the dwarf of a woman with a bland, disinterested look, and she tilted her head to the side when her eyes settled on a lone circular growth right at the corner of her mouth. Was that a…?

_Ew…_

"Didn't you hear me?" Her pasty skin reddened when she made no move to obey her. "D'Leh!"

"Uh…you got a little something…" D'Leh wiggled a finger.

Some of her classmates broke into a fit of laughs. Fairbanks' lips trembled as she tried to suppress her growing fury, but before she could utter a single word the lunch bell blared over the intercom. Slipping her bag over her shoulder, D'Leh sauntered out of the classroom; thankfully it was close to the cafeteria so it wasn't long before she finally got her food.

From there she headed toward her usual lunch spot: a large grassy area not far from the bus circle. D'Leh plopped down beneath the shade of her favorite oak where, scarfing down her scanty meal, she pulled out a notebook. Flipping through drawings of things that had caught her fancy, many incomplete, D'Leh finally found a blank page and, glancing around for some form of inspiration, idly tapped her pencil.

She bit her lip when a pair of halcyon eyes suddenly came to mind. _Maybe…?_

D'Leh began to draw the curves of her intended subject's head but the task was soon interrupted when she spotted a troupe of students (all female) heading her way. Now, D'Leh was what many would consider…"socially constipated"; she wasn't the approachable type, and she apparently made quite dull conversation. She lived in her own social bubble, so to speak, so she was more than a little surprised to see a clique of young girls initiating any sort of contact with her.

Naturally, D'Leh was quite wary of the little group. Even if they were underclassman. She irked an eyebrow when fidgeting nervously they glanced amongst one another, secretly debating who would approach first. One of them finally stepped forward.

"Are you…Jiménez-san…?"

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"U-uh…well—" She glanced back at her friends, probably seeking support. "We don't mean to pry but—"

"Sempai?" One of them blurted. "Who was that guy that dropped you off this morning?"

"Is he your boyfriend? He's really hot!"

D'Leh blinked. When did they see him? They were at the back of the school!

"So, what's his name huh?"

"How old is he? He looks so mature! Doesn't he?"

"Uh…w-well—"

"Are his tattoos real? They look painful!"

"Yeah! Where'd he get 'em?"

D'Leh shook her head. "I, I don't—"

"Why is he so pale?"

"And his hair! Oh my gosh, how pretty!"

"Guys, wait a minute—"

"If I were you I'd take me a piece of_ that_—"

A silken voice unexpectedly cut in. "Well! What have we here?"

"Oh no!" One of the girls frantically whispered. "It's her! We're so _screwed_!"

D'Leh glanced up with some foreboding and the moment she did her mood instantly soured. There stood Melantho, Yoko and Yuki, both aiming a pair of identical glares at the group of flustered sophomores. Melantho had her eyes fastened on her own, and she irked an eyebrow at the irritated look on her face.

_What's up with that?_

Melantho took a step forward, compelling them to rise to their feet; D'Leh simply stayed where she was, head held high as if to challenge her, and the girls murmured to one another, heavily concerned. Why wasn't she moving? Didn't she know who this was? Completely ignoring her, Melantho's steely gaze roved over the anxious group of underclassmen, seeking a target as if they were her prey.

"So. Interested in Sesshomaru, hm?"

They gasped and shared glances; the Mystery Man's name finally revealed! D'Leh couldn't help rolling her eyes. _What are they getting all worked up for? Sesshomaru isn't even that hot…_

"What's wrong? Afraid of a little friendly competition?"

Closing her sketchbook, D'Leh prepared as if to leave. She did _not_ need the temptation to connect fist with face a second time. Melantho watched her with a high degree of annoyance, bothered by her lack of a reaction. _What on earth does something as divine as Sesshykins see in _you_…?_

A smirk soon graced her lips and she glanced back to one of her cronies. Her eyes hardened when, ignorant of her signal, Yuki failed to realize she was missing her line. A hard nudge from Yoko soon reminded her.

She cleared her throat. "D'Leh?"

Sighing, she glanced sluggishly over her shoulder. "_What_?"

The younger girls, who had been inching slowly away from them, jumped at the brusqueness with which she replied and her tone also seemed to shake Yuki's smug demeanor. "U-uh…well—"

Melantho impatiently cut in. "You and Sesshomaru have been pretty chummy lately…What've you two been up to?"

"Eh?"

"You _know_."

"Know…what?"

"Stop playing dumb! We're all grownups here, aren't we?"

_Uh, _that_ I doubt._

"Well? Spit it out!" Yoko demanded. "Did you or didn't you?"

D'Leh blinked, and when she finally realized to what they were referring she bust out laughing. "You…! You guys are pathetic!" She told them between laughs. "If you wanna waste your time pissing me off with sexual innuendos like that then that's your business. Me? I got this thing called a Life. I'm outta here."

The group of sophomores (who had been thankfully and graciously ignored) was shocked by her very bold statement. Never had they ever thought that _they _(of all people) would witness someone trade insults with _the_ Melantho Yanagi. Awestruck, they stared as she started to walk away but her feet barely touched the pavement before a stinging comment fell loud and clear on her ears.

"Well…at least you'll be doing your _mother _proud, you know; following directly in her footsteps. Who knows? Maybe you'll end up just like her, Hm?"

She stilled, rigid as a pole; How did she…? Oh. That's right. The Yanagis were a very elite family, almost in same standing with her father's…Somehow, rumors had been passed along the grapevine and managed to catch Melantho's ears…Her friends tittered quietly. Oh, how she _wished _she could grab her by the hair and pull her heart out from her—

"_If you continue with this kind of behavior…I'm going to have to consider expulsion…"_

…_Damn…_

D'Leh clenched her teeth in frustration, and her knuckles paled as she dug her fingernails into the palm of her free hand. She exhaled slowly in an effort to calm herself down…but it didn't help.

Thankfully, seconds before she was about to turn and lunge at them, determined to fight them all tooth and nail, the bell rang out once again. Sensing that they were in the middle of a very dangerous situation, the sophomores wisely raced off.

"I'm really impressed D'Leh. You're finally embracing your womanhood. We're oh so _very_ proud of you. Aren't we girls?"

D'Leh had to will herself to not turn around, knowing fully well that had she given into her urges she would've raked her face clean off; slowly, D'Leh straightened her back and unclenched her shoulders, and with a sharp tug of her arm strap she marched off, away from them and their ridiculing laughter.

* * *

Punctual as usual, Sesshomaru had beaten the dismissal bell by five minutes and now it was seconds away from ringing. Sighing, he leaned against the headrest and closed his eyes, smirking slightly when he thought back to his little agreement with Nitta Koi. In exchange for his services she had agreed to exhaust every other option regarding D'Leh's… "behavioral issues"…before deeming it adequate to award her another referral. In a way, it seemed somewhat underhanded but the feeling passed.

The principal's voice came blaring from the intercoms with the after school announcements, and he sat up slowly as his eyes roamed the school grounds, seeking out his intended target. Students trickled and finally flowed out of the buildings, some heading over to the bus loop while those fortunate enough to have their own cars walked to the student parking lot. Many moved to parent pick-up, and it took him a moment to realize that those coming toward him (mainly girls) gawked as they passed. To this he paid no heed; Belial, on the other hand, rather enjoyed the attention they were receiving.

**(LICKS LIPS) So…tempting…**

_Don't be lewd._

**Ey. It's not **_**my**_** fault I want to make your offspring. Blame evolution…**

Sesshomaru sighed. _I pray to Kami that Rin never meets men like you._

**(SNORT) Men like me **_**make**_** men. It's physics!**

_Wrong science._

**Whatever…you know what I mean.**

Glancing tiredly over, Sesshomaru was rewarded with the sight of seeing D'Leh marching through the grass en route to the car and, looking down, he reached for the door lock.

_**Finally**_**.**

Turning back, his brows slowly came together in slight confusion; her body language appeared very threatening…He frowned. _Hmmm…_

With a violent yank D'Leh tugged the door open and slammed it shut with similar force (at which Sesshomaru winced) as she dropped inside of the car. All the while D'Leh had been muttering to herself, something about the use of a sickle and fast-acting cement…

…**Okaaaaay…**

"…I see _someone's_ had an eventful day." He muttered, starting the car.

D'Leh silently shot him a dark look and pushed her bag roughly to the floor. Staring pointedly forward, she crossed her arms and bounced her leg in agitation, and of this Sesshomaru took great notice.

**What's bugging her?**

Sesshomaru turned into the neighboring street. _Leave her be._

**But…I wanna know!**

_Patience. _

**Wha—?**

As if on cue, D'Leh suddenly kicked the glove compartment with a shout of frustration. Again, Sesshomaru winced.

"And what, pray tell, has my just fully-paid for car done to deserve such abuse?" He calmly asked.

"Leave me the f*** alone! Just…drive dammit!"

Sesshomaru watched her evenly, unfazed by her sudden animosity. "…Very well."

D'Leh returned to her former position; this time, her leg shook with greater intensity.

…**It's that time of the month isn't it?**

Before he could say anything in reply, D'Leh (no longer able to remain silent) finally exploded.

"Ugh! I can't _believe_ her!"

"…Believe what—"

D'Leh continued on as if she were talking to herself. "That little b**** has the nerve to call _me _a f***ing slut? She's so…so…Ugh, what a *************!"

Two pairs of eyebrows rose in alarm as, thankfully for the sake of most readers D'Leh reverted to her native tongue.

…**Where did she learn how to talk like **_**that**_**?**

"Uh. D'Leh—?"

"¿_Sabes Qué_? The next time that f***ing _Bruja _tries me again I'm gonna finish what I started—Mmff!" Sesshomaru placed a gentle hand firmly over her mouth, silencing her.

"(Sesshomaru)!"

"D'Leh. I know you want to make this girl suffer but you must control the urge to do so—"

"(Why the hell should I)? (I don't take no crap from nobody—move your f***ing hand before I—)" D'Leh blinked when his eyes suddenly flashed a light pinkish-gold. Then, in a change just as abrupt his pupils regained their original golden color.

"D'Leh…listen when somebody's talking to you. Alright?"

Feeling a little dizzy, she shook her head. "Uh…ok?"

Sesshomaru finally removed it and clearing his throat he continued as if nothing had even happened. "My point is that you mustn't do anything that may be used to dehumanize your character in court. Yes, they can even get a hold of your referrals, which I imagine is quite an innumerable collection…"

She sucked her teeth.

"Just…try."

Sighing, D'Leh nodded and looked out the window.

By then they had arrived to Rin's very big, very prestigious private school; its architecture reminded her of a gothic catholic church, complete with sweeping arches and flying buttresses. D'Leh smiled, catching sight of his daughter. It wasn't very hard; she'd shouted her welcome the moment she saw them. Once inside the car they drove down SW 16th to pick up her niece while Rin prattled on and on about her day. Pulling into the parking lot, D'Leh was a little surprised to find Oslyn waiting for them with a preoccupied Ai.

_Huh…I guess we were a little late…_

Seeing her, Ai beamed and upon reaching them she placed her fingers on the edge of the glass window. "Hi Oba-chaaan!"

D'Leh pecked her on the forehead in greeting before Oslyn ushered the toddler into the car.

"Thanks Ozzy—" D'Leh wilted when, glancing up, she was met with a pair of stern chocolate brown eyes.

"Likkle gurl…lemme' ask you a question—wha' wrang wi' you, ee? Me a wait an' wait an' wait all freakin' dey, unna take me fa' joke?"

D'Leh started to sweat; Oslyn was one of very few people that could ever make her nervous, especially when she went on one of her famous tirades. "N-no! I—"

Noticing Sesshomaru, her eyes widened in shock. "Oh me Gad—Guurl? Me done tell you a million toimes an' me a tell you again—_keep away from man_!"

The girls giggled quietly at her funny accent, but she was glad they couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Ozzy—"

"No—Listen? You really out of ordah, you know? Listen to me: me no cay what you do a street, wha' you do a street is you business but while you undah you moomah's roof keep dat dey to youself! Humph; tell you dat…"

Muttering to herself, Oslyn marched off in a huff leaving behind a crimson-faced D'Leh, two tittering children and a bemused Youkai.

…**I think we've been banned from her "goodies—"**

"Next stop home?"

This earned him a vulgar hand gesture from his inner beast.

Too embarrassed, D'Leh nodded but Rin and Ai protested loudly, and their whining eventually turned into a request to stay over again for a bit. He firmly denied it, earning two disappointed looks but they soon disappeared with the promise of a sleepover in the near future. Leaving them to their own devices, Sesshomaru glanced to his right at his now brooding passenger.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" D'Leh sighed.

"I'm assuming she's scolded you like this before?"

She grunted; he took that as a yes. "Then what's wrong?"

Instead of answering D'Leh looked down and fiddled with the door lock. Of course she'd forgive her; she hadn't meant any harm, but assumptions about her virtue (and her mother's) had been made all freaking day, and talking about such a sensitive subject made her uncomfortable and overly defensive. A similar thought came to Sesshomaru's mind and he decided to leave it at that. Shortly thereafter, the four of them pulled into her grandmother's driveway.

"Thanks for the lift." Then she glanced sheepishly down at her lap. "And sorry…about the car…"

He sighed carelessly, unlocking the doors. "You'll reimburse me."

D'Leh shot him a look. "…You sound confident."

He smiled as if he were hiding a secret.

"Ooook…" Reaching for her things, D'Leh opened her door.

Ai had said goodbye to her little buddy by this point and D'Leh was startled when, glancing up, found her standing right next to her. "Oh! There you are. Here take these…"

Sesshomaru silently watched the two of them. It astounded him what a change D'Leh would undergo when she was with her…so gentle and motherly, nothing like her usual violent intimidating side (a sample of which he had just witnessed)…

Glancing back he was slightly embarrassed to find Rin curiously watching him, and he faced immediately forward when she gave him a wide toothy grin. Ai had been sent off to announce their arrival as D'Leh climbed out of the car, pulling her bag over a shoulder.

"Bye Sesshomaru. Thanks again, for the lift."

"…Wait."

D'Leh paused. "Yeah?"

"…I—Never mind…" he muttered, starting the car.

"Ok…Guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Flashing him a small smile, she continued on her way.

He watched her approach her waiting grandmother who, with Ai in one arm, waved goodbye to him with the other. He raised a hand in farewell and waited until their front door was closed before he backing out the driveway

* * *

Plopping down with a loud and weary sigh, D'Leh dropped her bags next to the couch while her grandmother, once the door was locked, gently nudged Ai down the hall.

"Go and wash up_ mamita_ ."

Ai obediently complied and ran off. Consuelo glanced over at her lazing granddaughter and, coming up behind her, pulled one of her ears to get her attention.

D'Leh pouted childishly. "Ah! Nana!"

"You too Ms. Lady." She added. "Come help me in the kitchen when you're done."

D'Leh waited until she had gone before pushing off with another long sigh, though she came to a halt when the phone suddenly rang and she turned to answer it.

"Yeah?" She tiredly mumbled, running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey!"

"…Kags?"

Kagome laughed. "Yep! You alright? You don't sound so hot…"

She sat back down. "No, no; I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

"Well, I think I may have a little something that'll perk you right up."

D'Leh irked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, instead of having our usual session on Friday I think we'll spend some time out of the office."

"Are you sure? Isn't it against the—"

"Don't you worry about a thing; just come at the usual time and I'll meet you in the lobby, okay?"

"I…Okay—"

"See you then!" The phone clicked quietly off.

"Bye…"

After giving it a suspicious look, she placed it back on the hook and moved toward the hallway; D'Leh was a little perturbed by what her psychiatrist was planning, and knowing Kagome her hunch was probably right. _She probably just planned a picnic on the lawn or something…_

She opened the bathroom door to find Ai (who was standing on her little stool) grasping for the soap dispenser. Reaching over her D'Leh pumped some out and, mixing it with a little water, massaged the gooey mass onto both of their hands. She rinsed hers off first, smiling to herself as Ai made fart noises with her sudsy palms.

Finally, she flicked her teasingly with some water. "Ok, enough of that. _Venga_."

Once they were finished Ai scurried into the living room while D'Leh entered the kitchen to find her grandmother drying her hands on the hand towel hanging over her shoulder.

"_Ah! There you are, put some water to boil for me will you? And measure out some rice when you've finished."_

D'Leh pulled up her sleeves and did as she asked while her grandmother moved about the kitchen, muttering to herself as she pulled out various ingredients and other cookware. Now, after three years of living in this house D'Leh had gotten used to her grandmother's quirky habit of talking aloud to herself. So, as her mind absently wandered she unknowingly missed her grandmother's quiet request.

"…'_Leh…D'Leh!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Pass me a little knife?"_

She opened one of many drawers and handed her a small cleaning knife. _"Thank you."_

Pulling one out for herself, D'Leh grabbed a piece of freshly limed chicken from the silver bowl sitting on the counter.

"_Now then. Nitta's told me about this, eh, Spring Formal? Tell me, has any one asked you to go?"_

Suddenly glum, she threw the piece of chicken back in and pulled out another one. _"_Noone_, mam__á…And I already said I wasn't going…"_

"Oh _ni__ña_, you act as if dances are the devil."

D'Leh kept silent and viciously stabbed at the piece of raw chicken that she was currently cleaning; her grandmother clucked her tongue disapprovingly, skillfully clipping off unwanted pieces of fat.

"…Well…what about Sesshomaru?"

Blushing, D'Leh nearly choked. "W-what about him?"

Glancing over, Consuelo laughed at her flustered expression before answering. _"You seem to like one another…maybe—"_

"_Ohhh no, nonononononononononononono!"_

"_But—"_

Her granddaughter's chin was set in a stubborn fashion; sighing, she placed the last of the ready-to-bake chicken into the bowl. _"I only wished that I could've seen my only granddaughter in a lovely dress…"_

D'Leh grunted, rinsing off her hands. _"I don't need to be wearing no damn dress." _

"_Yes, you do! Believe it or not you are a good looking young woman with long pretty hair…you're the spitting image of your mother! And me!"_

D'Leh shrugged, smiling when her grandmother slapped her on the arm on her way to the stove.

"_Oh! Your stubbornness will be the death of me, girl…" _

She poured a cup of measured rice into the boiling pot, giving it a good stir before topping it with a lid. _"I love you too Abuelita."_

"_Oh! Yes, yes; I know…Still, I'm sure you would've been very beautiful…"_

The gracious statement made her appreciate her grandmother even more, but no matter what her grandmother said or how much she pleaded or begged there was no way in God's green earth that she would ever, _ever_ be seen in one. **EVER**.

_But, it would be nice…to look pretty for once…_ D'Leh mused, slowly weakening in her resolve.

Then, shaking the foolish thought out of her head, she attended to the pot in front of her.


	12. Chapter XII

_5…4…3…2…1—_

**BRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG**!

D'Leh shot out of her seat; she'd made it through to another Friday, but she knew if she stayed any longer…well…I'd rather not stay. She fought her way through the emptying halls as a flood of students rushed excitedly past her, carrying colorful banners and bins of decorations. They were underclassmen, primarily girls, who she assumed were members of the school's dance committee. D'Leh paused for a moment and watched them scurry off with a slight scowl, silently mocking them as they giggled amongst one another.

_All this for a stupid dance…?_

Turning, she ran out of the school doors and slowed down to a comfortably-paced walk when she was about a block and a half away from her destination. When she finally got to the hospital D'Leh entered and, upon reaching the lobby, plopped tiredly down into a chair. Tucking back some wild hairs she glanced idly around and, having nothing else to do, snatched a magazine from off of the table beside her.

Meanwhile, on his way back from a very boring staff meeting Sesshomaru neared his office but he paused, catching a whiff of her scent. Slowly surveying the room he finally found her, flipping lazily through a pre-natal magazine. He smiled slightly when, glancing back at the cover, she threw it down as if it had the plague and with a shake of his head he pulled out his keys. Chuckling quietly to himself, he unlocked the door and entered his office, now in more decent spirits after a very long and tiring day.

Recovering from a baby heart attack, D'Leh decided it was now time to do what was common in a hospital lobby: sit, and wait, and sit some more…She kept it up for 10 minutes before her eyes roved the entire building in search of Kagome.

_Where the hell is she—?_

D'Leh swallowed a small shriek when a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder. "Oh…so sorry. Did I startle you?"

Slowly, she glanced over to see Sesshomaru peering down at her. Playfulness twinkled in his eyes and, had she not been so furious, would've thought his irritating smile dazzling. She reddened in anger, and the color deepened when his cocky smile stretched into a self-satisfied smirk.

"Y-you…_you_—"

"Yes…?"

"You…**ASSHOLE**! I'll _kill_ you—!"

Someone cleared their throat very loudly and Sesshomaru immediately straightened; confused, D'Leh looked past him to find Kagome standing off a ways, watching them with an irked eyebrow. She glanced between them, highly amused, and D'Leh got quickly to her feet. "K-Kagome—!"

She crossed her arms with a coy smile. "Am I…interrupting something?"

"Uh…" They shared a look. "N-no, no…we were just…uhm—"

"I have some paperwork to attend to."

They could only watch as, after his very rushed excuse, he barreled toward his office. Kagome turned to her once he'd gone, suppressing a smile as she tried to avoid her inquisitive gaze.

"…Should I let it alone this time?"

D'Leh nodded, still too embarrassed to speak.

"Come on…"

Together they left the building, and by the time they rounded the corner the incident was nearly forgotten. It took her a minute to realize that they were now in a parking lot, and her confusion deepened when Kagome took out her car keys. She slowed to a standstill.

"Uhm, Kagome? What are you doing?"

Kagome glanced up at her quickly and blinked. "What does it look like I'm doing? Get in."

"But…why are we leaving?"

"It's a surprise, silly! Now, get in." Sighing, D'Leh relented and climbed into the car.

"So…" Kagome began, backing up, "How's life been treating you?"

D'Leh shrugged. "Okay I guess…I mean, the trial's coming up pretty soon, but yeah; it's good."

"I hear Sesshomaru's going to represent you…that must be fun, hmm?"

Cheeks flaming, she turned her head to the window. "It's just…it's nothing like _that_!"

"Uh-huh…made any friends I should know about?"

D'Leh watched her blankly, as if to say "What do _you_ think?" After a long shared look they busted out laughing.

The two were silent for the next few minutes, that is until she began to realize just where her trusty therapist was taking them. "…Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"…Why are we at the mall?"

Distracted, she scanned the parking lot as she passed rows upon rows of cars. "I'll explain as soon as I've found a space to…Ah!"

D'Leh nervously prodded her to continue. "…So?"

Kagome masterfully maneuvered the car into a tiny nook. "Well…remember when you told me that you weren't going to that dance?"

"Yeah. And I'm not." She persisted, as if to dash any hopes she suspected Kagome had.

Smiling cheerfully, her doctor cut off the ignition. "No. you're going."

D'Leh blinked. And she blinked again. "…What?—"

"Pass me my purse will you? It should be down by your feet I think."

"K-Kagome—"

"And be careful when you open the door." She reached for her purse herself, her request completely forgotten. "I don't want any scratches on these people's cars."

This woman…she was _ignoring_ her."Kagome!"

"Come on! Do I have to do _all_ of the shopping?"

"N-no, wait—**HEY**…!"

It wasn't long before Kagome heard the other car door slam shut, and she turned to see D'Leh walking toward her with a surly look.

Kagome sighed. "Look, I know I'm being a little pushy but, don't be angry…this is for your own good! It's about time you went out and had some fun for a change, yeah?"

D'Leh rolled her eyes as she glanced off to the side, and Kagome pouted. "Are you mad?"

She beamed when, sighing in resignation, her patient shook her head in the negative. "Let's go!"

As they crossed through the grassy areas D'Leh began to warm up to the idea; perhaps, for once, she should try and act her age but the thought of wearing those six-inch torture devices would take some time getting used to…Soon as they entered they met with a sudden rush of refreshing cold air, and Kagome sighed in relief. Catching her eye, she smiled pleasantly.

"Hot, isn't it?"

Crossing her arms, D'Leh glanced dolefully around. "Let's just get this over with…"

"**FINE** then! But you'll try on whatever I say you'll wear; no "buts", no whining, understand?"

"…Yes Dr. Takashi."

"Good!" Kagome elbowed her playfully. "And cheer up! This is going to be fun!"

Her patient gave a quiet snort. _At least _one_ of us thinks so…_

Suddenly letting out an excited squeal, Kagome skipped happily off. "Oh my gosh! I just saw the cutest pair of shoes! Come on!"

And so began their arduous quest…sighing, D'Leh dejectedly followed.

* * *

Hours later our heroines found themselves in the middle of the Food Court sitting at a small round table, exhausted and empty-handed. Despite her doctor's orders D'Leh dismissed every single dress Kagome had presented her. Even though they were all very nice something was always off about them: either one was too short or too long, too frou-frou or totally plain…nothing was able to match her hard-to-please standards, and it frustrated Kagome to no end.

Exhaling loudly she glanced down at her finicky patient, whose hood was pulled snugly over her head, and it sounded as if she were…Kagome poked her.

"Hey…Hey!"

Snorting loudly, D'Leh yanked herself up. "What? What is it?"

"…You awake?"

Yawning, she stretched before she leaned on her elbow. "Yeah…"

Kagome smiled when her eyes started to droop. "You sure?"

"Mhmm…so, we're done right? We can we go home now?"

"Ohhh no; you're not backing out _that_ easily."

"But—"

"One more store. Only one more and…I'll buy us lunch!"

D'Leh became more awake at the sudden prospect of food. What harm would one more store do? "…Alright. But _just_ one."

Pulling her purse over her shoulder, Kagome stood to her feet. "Ok. Let's go."

Hard as it was for her to move an inch D'Leh found it within herself to get up from the table and followed after her. They passed shop after shop, many of which they'd previously entered, and just as she was about to give up Kagome spotted a boutique she hadn't noticed before.

"Ooh! Let's try this one!"

"What—ah!" Her query was cut short as she dragged her in by the arm.

The moment they stepped inside, it seemed as if Kagome had reverted into a child-like state.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Lookit, aren't these **ADOREABLE**!" Her eyes danced all over the meticulously arranged displays.

"Uhm. Kagome I think you need to—"

Gasping loudly, she released her arm and jumped from one rack of overly priced clothing to another, and D'Leh palmed her forehead. She was acting like a little kid in a large candy store, and her cooing was just so…so…

_This is soo embarrassing…!_

"D'Leh! D'Leh? Hey! D'Leh, where are y—Oh, there you are—"

"Do you have to be so loud?" She hissed, coming up behind her. "I'm right here, dammit!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Kagome laughed sheepishly. "I tend to forget myself whenever I'm around cl—Oh, those are nice…"

D'Leh quivered in frustration as her loopy shrink wandered over to a tiered table of embroidered scarves. Then, sighing, she trailed after. Now, obviously this wasn't as exciting for her as it was for her somewhat shopaholic friend but she had to agree this place had some really nice threads. Some even she wouldn't mind trying on!

…_This is kinda cute…_ she mused, briefly inspecting a lovely blouse from a nearby rack. _Don't so much like the color but—_

"D'Leh?"

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Over here, I think I got something!"

Placing it back, she found her sorting through hangers on yet another clothing rack and Kagome turned sensing her presence.

"See anything you like?" she asked, waving an arm.

Jaw set, D'Leh shook her head. "Let's just go, this is totally hopeless—"

"Come on, you just need a bit of patience! You never know, your perfect dress might be the next one!"

"Kagome—"

"Here, what about this?" Brushing past her, she pulled out a frilly lacey number. "It's cute, right? Oh and this one…!"

"Kagome. I'm not like everyone else." She turned and walked away. "Let's just go, I'm tired and I have homework to do."

"…Alright, you win."

Though, her doctor continued to drag her feet and by the time she'd made it out she spotted her in some wayward corner, flipping through a curtain of multicolored fabrics. Growling impatiently, she stalked back to her. "Kagome, let's _go_!"

She held up a hand and waved it impatiently. "…Wait, wait! What about this one?"

Sighing, she glanced down at what she'd been admiring, a short wine-colored cocktail gown and her eyes widened. Honestly? It was a beautiful dress, but D'Leh was far too stubborn to admit that she actually _liked_ the thing…Instead, she shrugged a casual shoulder. "It's…ok."

Kagome saw right through her calm demeanor and hid a smile. "Here. Try this on while I find you some shoes."

"Wha? Hey, I said it was okay, not that I—"

"I'm pretty sure it's in your size, the fitting rooms are over there." Kagome nudged her off, ignoring her protests.

D'Leh went into the first empty stall she could find, and as soon as she slipped it on she was amazed to find that it fit her perfectly, like a white satin glove. Smoothing down the pleated fabric she took a moment to admire it in front of the mirror and she gawked at her reflection. _Wow. I look so…girly!_

She jumped when there was a sudden knock on the fitting room door. "D'Leh?"

"Yeah?"

"You done in there? Lemme' see you!"

"I'm coming just…just give me a minute."

"Alright." She heard her settle down on a wooden bench.

Suddenly nervous, D'Leh let out a soft breath as she pulled at her neckline in agitation. _Come on, chica. It's just a dress, not a tattoo…_

Finding some comfort in those words she unlocked the door, and when she saw her Kagome nearly fell from her seat, totally shocked.

"D'Leh!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "_Look_ at you! You had all of that hiding under those baggy clothes? Why didn't you _tell_ me!"

D'Leh blinked at her in confusion. "Tell you what?—"

Shouting in exasperation, Kagome dragged her to the large 3-planed mirror. "See? Just look at how it fits over you! You're smoking in this thing!"

D'Leh rolled her eyes, somewhat abashed. "I get it already…"

"Come on, I need more emotion here! Cry, leap for joy, do _something_!"

She laughed gently. "Alright, calm down."

"I can't calm down! This dress was made for you!"

Scoffing gently, D'Leh looked down at her bare feet. "Yeah, well…thanks for the compliment but—"

"But nothing! Oh, and don't forget these!"

D'Leh eyed her warily when she handed her a pair of black satin pumps, each sporting bright red outsoles.

"Eeeee! Hurry! Put them, put them on!"

Placing a hand on her shoulder to steady herself, D'Leh slipped them on. High as they were, her feet were quite comfortable and they matched the dress perfectly.

"I'm so good, it's almost scary…" Kagome muttered, obviously pleased.

D'Leh sucked her teeth at her in annoyance.

"We'll have to get you a cardigan or something, just to cover you up. And you may want to wear something other than that necklace—"

She reached for it instinctively, cupping it protectively. "No! I'm never taking this off!"

"…Why?"

Staring down at her shoes, D'Leh's grip tightened around the precious stone dangling from her neck. "It…belonged to my mom."

Kagome smiled in understanding. "…Go ahead and change, I'll be out front."

She waited until she was gone before glancing back at the mirror. This was her first time wearing a proper dress and it felt…strange…but it was a good kind of strange, nothing she couldn't get used to. D'Leh went back into the changing room, and when she was done she made her way over to the check-out line.

"So? Was I wrong in bringing you here?"

D'Leh rolled her eyes before answering. "…_No_."

Kagome practically glowed all over with pleasure. "See? I told you this would be fun."

"Yeah, yeah." she muttered, placing them on the counter.

Minutes later they left the store and, as promised, made their way back to the food court.

* * *

"…Okay," D'Leh called out, galloping down the stairs with a video in hand. "I found it—"

"Yaaaayyyy! Wiggles, wiggles, wiggles!"

Hiding a smile, D'Leh knelt in front of the VCR player. _I really need to stop giving her so much sugar…_

"Oba-taaaaaaaaaaaan!" She glanced back. "Done now?"

She had to laugh. "Go sit down and I'll play your Wiggles movie, okay?"

"Otaaay!"

Ai scurried off and once she clicked play D'Leh soon joined her. Her niece quivered all over with excitement, and D'Leh chuckled to herself as she glanced furtively at the time. …_If she doesn't get here in next 30 minutes—_

"Oba-chan?"

"Hm?"

"When is 'Gome-tan coming?"

D'Leh wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Oh…She should be here soon."

Ai giggled and snuggled closer, the thought of seeing Kagome again making her giddy. To her, Kagome's visit not only brought her wonderful company but also a chance to play "dress up" with her lovely Aunt, an opportunity that rarely presented itself…until now. It'd been precisely one week since they'd went shopping and when her grandmother saw what she had gotten the poor woman nearly fainted.

"_I can't believe it…" She murmured, gingerly touching the delicate fabric. "You? In _this_?" _

D'Leh shook her head, smiling once more; her grandmother could be so dramatic. The day of the dance had finally come, and she had about two _very_ long hours before she had to get herself ready. She was a little nervous, which was understandable seeing as how it would be the first time she was going out in a dress in public; if she had it her way she'd just stay home with her baby girl…

Ai kicked her legs in time to the next song coming from the television, and as she was humming along a sudden question quickly came to mind. "Oba-chan?"

"Yes baby?"

"Is Rin's Daddy coming over, too?"

A light blush flooded her cheeks at the innocent question. "U-uhm. I, I don't know sweetie."

Disappointment clouded her sapphire-blue eyes. "Oh…"

"Hm…You like him that much, huh?"

Smiling, Ai nodded her head in childlike vigor. "Mhm!"

D'Leh pecked her fondly on the forehead, and they returned their attention back to the movie. Meanwhile, down the hall Consuelo carefully ironed out the neckline of her new dress. She paused, hearing a door slam shut, and setting the iron aside she approached the stairs.

"_Mija? Mija!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_See who's at the door for me?"_

"_But, nobody—"_

A loud series of knocks cut her off and she jumped to her feet but upon opening it she was immediately forced back when Kagome rushed right in, bags and all, throwing a quick greeting behind her.

"'Gome-tan!"

Dropping her things, Kagome caught her in a warm squeezing hug. "Hey you!"

D'Leh warily eyed the amount of baggage littering the floor as she approached them. "What's with all this stuff?"

With the toddler in one arm, Kagome turned to her. "I just came back from the store; I found you a really nice sweater to wear over your dress!"

D'Leh shot her a dubious glance, fearing it would be covered in sequins or some such other nonsense. "…Really."

"Yes, really!" Her doctor huffed, letting Ai slide back to the ground. "Don't you trust me?"

"…Mm—"

"D'Leh…" her grandmother warned, coming around the corner. "Behave."

"Wha—?"

"Ah! Jiménez-san, finally nice to meet you!"

Consuelo immediately switched to Guest-Mode and shook her hand with a radiant smile. "Nice to see you as well! We only ever talk on the phone…"

"Uh…Abueli…Abuelita…? Hey! Guys!"

The two of them prattled on as if they hadn't heard her, and rolling her eyes she rummaged through Kagome's things. Finding a rather large suspicious-looking box, she unlatched its silver clasps and her eyebrows rose in amazement. "Whoa…"

_What the…_

The thing was loaded with all kinds of makeup. By the tons! Rouge, mascara, brushes and shades of foundation…was this all necessary? Glancing back, Kagome smiled at her reaction. "Oh yeah, I came prepared."

"Wha? And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Before she could give her a reply, Ai squeezed in between the two of them. "Dress up now?"

D'Leh instantly became nervous, her annoyance completely forgotten. "Uhhh—"

"You know what, Ai? Yes. Yes we will."

"H-hey—!"

"Okay! I tell Ba-tama!"

They watched her scurry off, and once she was gone Kagome turned a gleaming eye on her reluctant patient. "So? You ready?"

D'Leh gave her a crabbed look before brushing passed her. "Like I have a choice…"

It was decided that her makeup would be done in her grandmother's room. So, while Consuelo finished her ironing Kagome got to work, brushing on sweet-smelling powder and dark eye shadow.

"Ah!" She flinched as she started to apply the mascara.

"Stop moving! You don't want me to start over, do you?"

"How long is this supposed to take anyway? Ouch! Watch it!"

"Didn't I tell you to keep still?"

"Fine jeez…"

Her grandmother popped her head in right as she was applying the last touches to her look. Finally, capping a tube of lipstick, Kagome stood back to admire her handiwork. "Hm…"

Peeved by their silent stares, D'Leh glanced nervously between them. "…What?"

Smiling knowingly, they shared a glance.

"What!"

Sighing in frustration Kagome whirled her chair around and D'Leh gasped at her reflection. She looked so…different! Was this ravishing young woman staring back really her?

Her niece shouldered past them, and Kagome squatted down beside her. "Ai? What do you think?"

She glanced down at her and after a brief minute a lovely smile stretched across her adorable face. "It's pretty Gome-tan!"

D'Leh laughed and gave her a squeezing hug in thanks.

"Well, my work here is done." Kagome packed up her things. "Sesshomaru said he'll pick you up around 10:00 so—"

"**WHAT**?" D'Leh screeched, turning on her; Ai cringed and covered her ears. "Who decided this?"

"We did. It's more convenient that way—"

"Y…you mean to tell me that Sesshomaru's going to see me like this?"

Kagome airily waved a hand at her. "So? You look fine."

"B-but—"

"D'Leh. Trust me. But I'm surprised he didn't tell you…Well either way the two of you will be together all night so you may as well get used to the idea."

D'Leh blanched. _"All night"? Oh God…_

"Now remember. This is supposed to be an _enjoyable_ experience, okay? I don't want to hear you started a fight or something on the dance floor, ripping people's ears off and such. Understand?"

D'Leh slouched back into her chair with a heavy sigh, but she nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright. I'll see you next week, and _be on time_. Bye you!"

"Byebye Gome-taaann!"

Her grandmother showed Kagome to the door, though not before telling her to get dressed; Ai skipped after them, and D'Leh waited until they'd left before turning back to the vanity. Leaning close, she turned her face at every angle. Kagome really knew her stuff…she was actually happy with her appearance, but her stomach quivered in fear at the thought of having Sesshomaru seeing her like this…Did he like women who wore makeup? Or would he think she looked like a clown?

Shaking her head, she made her made her way across the hall to her bedroom and reached for the ironed gown hanging on her closet door. Just like before it fitted her perfectly, and as she was putting on her new sweater her grandmother peered into her room.

"_Mija…there's someone waiting for you downstairs." _

Her cheeks tinted crimson. "…Oh! Uhm, I-I'll be right down."

Smiling in encouragement, she closed the door. She waited a bit before ducking into the bathroom, just to get a quick and final look at herself. Then, blowing out a long calming breath she carefully alighted the stairs…


	13. Chapter XIII

**Sesshomaru…**

_Don't let it bother you._

**But…she's too…**

Golden eyes flicked nervously to the side. _…I know._

Once again D'Leh's curious little niece peeped at him over the arm of the sofa. It had been like this for the past 15 minutes, and shamed as he was to admit it the child's blatant stare made him fidgety; glancing down at his watch, he impatiently shifted in his seat.

_What is that girl up to? It's almost 10 O 'clock—_

"Takaka-tan?" Sesshomaru turned his head to face her fully, irking an eyebrow. "Why you wearing makeup?"

He blinked down at her slowly. Were it not for his aristocratic upbringing Sesshomaru would've thrown his head back and laughed but he gently cleared his throat before answering. "These are tribal markings; they are proof of my heritage, young one."

"Tribal markings?" Ai repeated, straightening.

"…They're like…birth marks."

Her eyes suddenly brightened in understanding. "Oh, I have those! I show you!"

Panicked, Sesshomaru hurriedly waved his hands in an effort to stop her; Ai disregarded his protests and, pulling up her shirt, thrusted her round belly out with pride. "See? I have one right here on my tummy, and another one over here—"

"…_Ay, Dios mio…_" By that point Consuelo had come out to check up on them, and upon seeing Ai's naked torso she ran frantically forward and yanked her shirt back down. "Excuse us, Sesshomaru! Ai, food is on the table…"

Ai scampered off as she nudged her toward the kitchen; Consuelo gave Sesshomaru an apologetic look before she followed her in. Finally alone, he leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

**And we thought Rin was trouble…**

Sesshomaru grunted quietly in agreement. Seconds passed, then minutes but there was still no sign of her and he check the time once again.

**This is taking forever—**

His ears perked to attention, hearing a soft creak, and he glanced calmly behind him.

Sesshomaru nearly made a double-take.

Sexy high-heeled feet were immediately followed by a lovely pair of legs and a slender waist, all of it culminating into a smoky pair of mirror-colored eyes; D'Leh paused when she met his own, nearly paralyzed.

…**Damn…**

Rising to his feet, Sesshomaru quietly agreed with his other half's sentiment as he took in the Christian Louboutin-esque pumps and the pleated gown that took to her figure quite nicely. He caught a glimpse of a bit of cleavage despite the modesty of the neckline and her luscious raven hair had been air dried, giving it an almost feathery appearance. Again, he had that sudden urge to reach out and touch her silken curls…

* * *

The thrum of her own heart beat flooded her ears when Sesshomaru's beautiful eyes locked onto her own, the golden pools reflecting a mixture of surprise and…lust?

_M-my mind must be playing tricks on me…_

D'Leh gave his steel-colored suit and violaceous top a quick look over. The first two buttons had been left undone, showing off a bit (though not much) of his toned chest; she dragged her eyes to the floor and swallowed involuntarily, her mouth suddenly dry. Damn he was fine…Her gaze settled on his designer black-leather shoes as he was coming from around the couch, and she irked an eyebrow. Was that…python skin…?

_Nice…!_

He kept a small distance away from her, and after a brief silence they let out a pair of nervous laughs.

"Nervous?"

She shrugged, pulling on her sleeve. "Not really…I feel a little stupid though, dressed like this—"

"You look nice." He insisted.

Speechless, D'Leh shook her head with a gentle laugh. "Thanks, you too—"

"_Ah! So, you're finally dressed eh?" _They turned as her grandmother approached, wiping her hands with a dish towel. D'Leh squirmed when glancing between them her grandmother suddenly smiled, and hoped to God she wouldn't pull any funny business.

"My…don't you both look lovely!"

"_Abuelita…"_

Consuelo waved a hand at her. "Hush, I'm not going to embarrass you sweetheart!"

_Yes you will…!_ She silently argued.

"You see what I have to put up with?" Consuelo sighed, turning to Sesshomaru. "So fickle! You should've seen her earlier when Takashi-sensei—"

D'Leh spun her heel and took a few tottering steps away from them. "Sesshomaru, let's go."

"Wait, wait! At least let me take a picture…!"

Seeing her discomfort, Sesshomaru smirked to himself. The mighty D'Leh Jiménez, cowering at the thought of a simple picture…so cute…She jumped when, placing a and at the small of her back, he led her toward the door.

"We should probably get going. I'll have her back by 2:00."

Consuelo reluctantly conceded. "…_Alright_. You two be safe!"

With that she reentered the kitchen. Ai added her own farewell (though it was hard to hear her with the large amount of food in her mouth) and they quickly left the house.

The two were deathly silent as they approached the car, and the silence persisted even when they were minutes away from their destination. She could do nothing except nod or shake her head whenever a question had been asked, and Sesshomaru found it very queer.

To put it bluntly, D'Leh was nervous (**VERY** nervous), more so than usual. Not only was this the first time she'd be wearing something so nice in public, but her handsome chauffer would also be joining her, watching her in her most unnatural environment. The _Whole_. _Freaking_. _Night_.

Sesshomaru glanced her way when she let out a groan-like sigh.

_Dear God help me…_

"…Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I-I'm fine."

He irked an eyebrow. "Oh? Not anxious are you?"

"No, I'm…fine."

Sesshomaru cast another sidelong glance as he came to a gentle stop. She was staring down at her bare knees, apprehensively twirling a thin strand of her dark hair, and he frowned slightly. Was this daunted little thing really the girl he'd come to know over the past few weeks…?

"D'Leh?"

She flinched at the sound of his voice, her constant twiddling momentarily paused; sighing, he reached over and carefully tucked the wavy length behind her ear, pinching it gently between the tips of his claws before removing it.

"Eh? H-hey!"

"Ah. That's better."

"Y-you…! Why'd you have to—" Too embarrassed to continue she turned back to the window, cheeks flaming.

Smirking to himself, Sesshomaru pressed down on the gas once the light had changed overhead and it wasn't long before they finally made it to their destination. D'Leh unclipped her seat belt and reached for the door handle, only to stop when Sesshomaru held her fingers still with his own.

"Wait here."

Wary, she relinquished her hold. He circled the car and opened her door for her, and once she was out he offered her his elbow. D'Leh glanced at it strangely, and seeing her confusion he decided to explain. "Give me your arm."

"But…I'm not your date—?" She yelped when he suddenly pulled her close.

"Trust me. I would've made it quite clear if you _were_ my date." He murmured. "Now come. We're late."

He drew away as they neared the front of the school, and once they entered they followed the numerous glitter-encrusted signs that directed them towards the gym. Of course, the pounding music and bright flashing lights were also quite helpful.

D'Leh peered through its double doors, and before he could even get a chance to take a look for himself she tugged him frantically back. "W-wait!"

He did, patiently. Again, she leaned over and took another cautious peek, the fluttering in her stomach making her a bit squeamish. Then, swallowing, she grabbed ahold of his arm.

The gym had been completely transformed into a pulsing, scintillating replica of its old self; clusters of streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling, and music blasted from the speakers above them. The bright lights they had caught glimpses of earlier flashed all over, and the bright beams were deflected even more sporadically from a disco ball dangling from one of the many basketball hoops. Long tables lined the wall, and a very large portion of the gym floor had been left open; it was here that a mass of human bodies rocked and pumped to the blaring music.

"…D'Leh!"

Sporting suede pumps and a conservative dress with short sleeves, Nitta hurried toward them the moment she spotted them out of the crowd. Her hair had been styled into a lovely bun-like updo, and a very light amount of makeup graced her plump features.

"I'm so glad you could make it! I thought I'd—…D-D'Leh?"

She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, relieved to see a familiar face. "Yeah it's me, believe it or not."

"You look beautiful! My God, come here!"

D'Leh wheezed when she yanked her into a very tight hug, struggling for air. "C-can't…breathe…"

Nitta released her immediately with a sheepish smile. "Oh, sorry."

Noticing her chaperone, she cordially shook his hand. "Sesshomaru! Glad you could make it."

"Thank you. "

"Did you get those files you asked me about…?"

D'Leh gawked as they shouted to one another. What the…when did they…? Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Wait a minute…did you guys plan this—?"

"I think I—Did you hear someone calling for me? Come on Sesshomaru, I'll introduce you to a few of my colleges! You, go and dance."

"H-hey, wait a minute—"

"Byee!"

Nitta dragged Sesshomaru along by the arm, and within minutes they melted into the crowd. Sighing loudly, D'Leh searched the massive room and, spotting a nearby refreshment table, made a beeline for the punch bowl.

"This better not be spiked…" She muttered, eyeing the ruby-colored liquid as she ladled it into a cup.

Grabbing a couple cookies with a napkin she munched on them as she searched for a vacant chair. Finding none she downed the punch and took a seat on the occupied bleachers.

Meanwhile, blankly surveying the entire room Sesshomaru stood off by himself, ignoring furtive stares and excited whispers. He stuck out like a very sore thumb from the rest, and…well, just look at him! The adults weren't the only ones who noticed; a few of the students were watching as well, and One in particular couldn't keep her dark ultramarine eyes off of him. Licking her lips, she stealthily approached her target…

As his eyes roamed aimlessly around, Sesshomaru finally spotted D'Leh over by the bleachers. Her elbows rested on her knees as she picked at her fingernails in absolute boredom, and suddenly he scowled. She sat as if she were wearing pants…was she really so ignorant of her current position? Strangely, the thought that she was practically revealing herself to other eligible males in such an imbecilic manner was getting under his skin.

**Ohh…Is Sesshy getting jealous?**

Silence_…Animal._

…**You're never this agitated when **_**I'm**_** around—**

"Sesshomaru!"

It took him a moment to realize that someone was calling out his name, and he turned only to be welcomed by a pair of heavily painted lips, parted as if…

…_! Oh, Shit!_

Instead of coming into contact with something soft and (preferably) a little wet, a clawed hand was now in its place. Melantho's eyes widened in shock as he pushed her gently away; never in all her young adult—teen years had she _ever_ been refused by any man (both young and old)…ever! It was a little surprising, being met with such resistance but it only made her want him even more.

Sesshomaru stared down at the strange girl who had nearly tried to kiss him. She seemed familiar, but her name couldn't come to mind. She was beautiful though; flowing, midnight blue hair…eyes that twinkled like sapphires…tanned skin…a very sensuous creature.

**A very…**_**scantily **_**dressed, sensuous creature…**

He gave her a quick look over. Her dress (or…he thought it was a dress…) was made of a spandex-type of material; it was all black save for the top, _very _short and tight, and her breasts were practically poking out from the material. It looked more like club-wear, not something appropriate for a high school dance…and her strappy shoes were just as provocative.

_Who the hell is this…?_

…**Whatshername…**

_That was very helpful._

**Ehhh—**

"Sesshyyy!" she suddenly whined, gaining a look of befuddlement from the poor Inu Youkai. "Why'd you do that?"

Slowly, he raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, but…Do I know you?"

Melantho blinked at him. And, she blinked again.

"…Don't you know who I am?" she entreated, lustfully crossing her arms beneath her sizable bosom.

Sesshomaru watched her blankly, and he noted with some amount of amusement that her inviting smile was quickly losing its friendliness. He glanced back at the bleachers in time to see a young handsome boy saunter up to D'Leh, offering his hand. A pang of jealousy shot through him when she finally accepted his invitation, but it went away just as quickly as it had appeared.

Noticing a change in his expression, Melantho followed his gaze to see…_her_…walking off with some boy she'd hooked up with not too long ago. Her cold eyes flitted back to Sesshomaru, her face no longer wearing its sweet, beguiling mask. _Humph…_

"Sesshomaru?" She snapped her fingers impatiently. "…Hello?"

Her angelic expression rematerialized when he finally awarded her his attention. "I'm…I'm sorry about before; probably came on a little too strong back there, huh?" she gabbed, giving a small flirtatious giggle.

"…Huh…" He murmured distractedly, glancing back at the wandering pair periodically.

"I…don't think I ever gave you my name did I? Ha, well I guess it's not _your_ fault. I can be pretty addled brained at times." She purred, laughing sheepishly as she sidled up to him, slowly taking ahold of his arm. "So, my name's Melantho in case you were wondering and I—Hello? Are you even listening to me…? Hey—"

Sesshomaru held up his hand, silencing her. Unbeknownst to her, while she had been blabbering Sesshomaru had had his eyes set on D'Leh and her current…dance partner. His jaw set in anger as he watched the of them, primarily the foolish boy who was attempting to grope her inappropriately; his inner beast was raging at the thought of some man (any man) touching her body, and he wasn't about to let it happen on his watch.

"Excuse me." He quietly muttered, moving stiffly moved away.

Shivering at the dark undertone riding beneath his gentle voice, Melantho could only gape as he slipped his way into the crowd. "…What?"

Melantho stamped her foot with a shout of frustration before marching furiously off.

* * *

D'Leh dangerously narrowed her eyes as she watched Melantho slither up to Sesshomaru. Not that she was jealous…Her grip on her seat tightened when she practically threw herself at him, and (to her surprise) she found herself growling menacingly.

_T-the, the hell?_ She thought, blinking. _How am I even doing that_—

"Hey."

D'Leh glanced up to see a very, _very_ hot guy looking down at her in earnest. He was tall (though, not as high as Sesshomaru) with cropped dark hair and taupe-colored eyes. There was a smudge of fuzz beneath his lower lip, a very premature goatee, and a small silver ring hung from one of his ear lobes.

She blinked and, glancing quickly around to make sure it was her that he was calling to, stared at him in apparent confusion.

"D'Leh, right?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah…? What do you want?"

She hid her surprise when, instead of running away with his tail between his legs, he simply smirked and held his hand out to her.

"Name's Nicolás, but you can call me Nick." He said, winking. "Wanna Dance…?"

D'Leh looked past him. Melantho was now trying her _hardest_ to latch herself onto Sesshomaru, and she scowled slightly before glancing back at his hopeful face. Sighing, she reluctantly nodded her assent. Smirking widely, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her toward the crowded dance floor.

"H-hey! Watch it with the hands—"

"My bad." He quickly apologized, swinging her around to face him.

D'Leh shot him a sour look but said nothing. She suddenly jumped, feeling someone groove against her ass, and she shoved them roughly away only to have another one take their place. _So many people—!_

"Having fun?" Nick shouted, irking a cocky eyebrow as he danced fluidly beside her.

"No, actually, I'm not." She grumbled, shooting a death glare to another potential assailant.

"Not a grinder, huh? Shame…" he trailed off, eyeing her suggestively.

Right as she was about to give him a very curt reply he yanked her forcibly toward him, and her eyes widened in fear when she felt something rub up against her thighs.

"How's that?" He murmured seductively, his hand trailing down her back.

D'Leh stiffened when he gave her neck a tactless nibble, and she glanced helplessly around.

"L-let go of me!" She whimpered, struggling against his iron grip.

"What's wrong, Baby?" he teased, pressing closer. "Not used to it—?"

He let out a sudden cry of pain as another man's arm drew her into a protective embrace. Looking up at her rescuer, D'Leh smiled in relief when a pair of amber-colored orbs glanced her way. Then, they slid idly over to her assailant who he currently had in a very uncomfortable hand hold…

"Mind if I take this next one?"

"F**k no! Go find your own—**AH**!" Nick hissed sharply as his grip tightened. "Yeah, yeah, sure, go ahead!"

Sesshomaru bowed his head in thanks before releasing him. Favoring his nearly broken hand, Nick could do nothing but glare before he ran off, stumbling as he did.

"Hm…"

D'Leh stared uneasily in the direction he'd left and, glancing down, he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "He's not coming back. I'll make sure of it."

She smiled up at him in thanks before looking away, suddenly shy (and embarrassed!). What was she, some damsel in distress? Still, she didn't mind the way his arm wrapped around her…so protective, and warm…and, apparently he had no intention of removing it. They began to notice many students were now separating into pairs and D'Leh, fearing they would be discovered, tried to pull away from him.

"Uhm…Sesshomaru you can…" She trailed off, hoping he would take a hint but he remained completely obtuse. "Sesshomaru!"

"Is that any way to speak to your savior?" He asked, irking an eyebrow.

Again D'Leh pushed against him. "You're a chaperone, remember? It's…***grunt*** part of the job!"

Sesshomaru sniffed, his fingers barely moving an inch as she tugged at them with all her strength. "The least you could do is ask me for a dance…"

She blinked up at him. Was he…pouting?

"…Fine. Wanna dance?"

"Looks like a slow one." He mused.

No sooner had the words left his mouth before a mellow, jazzy melody (accompanied by a proper change in the lighting) began to fill the entire gym.

"Shall we?"

"U-uh…well, I uhm…"

"What is it?"

Looking sheepish, D'Leh scratched the back of her head. "…Remember when I told you I couldn't dance? I wasn't joking you know; I'm a terrible dancer!"

Sesshomaru shrugged as he turned his body towards her. "Just follow my lead…"

Placing one hand above her waist, he used the other to guide first one arm and then the other in their correct positions around his neck. Slowly, they began to sway to the rhythm of the music, and it didn't take her long to grow accustomed to the movement. D'Leh leaned into his chest, hesitantly at first, and then she closed her eyes with a quiet sigh of contentment. Her ears were close to his evenly-paced heartbeat; in contrast, hers was thumping like crazy.

Sesshomaru buried his nose into her feathery hair; it smelled like a mix between coconut, vanilla and lime…Heavenly…he brought her body closer to his, taking in the lovely perfume of her natural scent with a strange hunger.

Her eyes shot wide open in alarm when she felt something rumbling deep within his chest, almost as if her were… _Is he…_purring_? _

D'Leh smothered a giggle. It was true…the man was purring like great big cat!

Without warning Sesshomaru gripped her by the arms and brought her face close to his…a little _too _close, to the point that she could see her reflection in his distended pupils. His eyes were beginning to take on a slightly pinkish hue and she blinked up at him, puzzled by his strange behavior.

"Sesshomaru…what is it?"

Leaning forward, he nuzzled each side of her face and she glanced fearfully around. "Uhm…Sesshomaru, please stop…Sesshomaru people will see you…!"

He'd continued on as if he hadn't heard her, running the tip of his nose along the curve of her neck, and she flinched in surprise. It felt weird, and ticklish…

"Let…go!" She hissed, twisting away but his hold was unyielding; D'Leh couldn't get free no matter what she tried!

_What's wrong with him…?_

She stilled when he pecked her right above the eyebrow, then her cheek…all the way down to the corner of her mouth, and she blushed a bright crimson. That was new…Tilting his head, Sesshomaru's tongue flicked playfully at her lips and it was at this point that D'Leh visibly panicked. Was he going to _kiss_ her? _Here_?

"S-Sesshomaru, wait—"

She jerked her head away when the entire building erupted with cheers and screams as the heads of the Dance Committee made their way to the stage, a jar brimming with raffle tickets in hand. They were going to announce the winners of their school-wide give-away and behind them awaited the numerous prizes…D'Leh couldn't be more grateful for the wonderful distraction.

_Thank goodness—_

"Uwah!"

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was seriously pissed…

With a savage snarl he had whirled around and moved toward the exit, dragging her along by the arm.

"What the hell?" She angrily exclaimed, stumbling into the deserted hallway. "Sesshomaru, what's the matter with you—?"

Without warning he slammed her into the nearby lockers, blocking any means of escape with one arm while gripping her wrist with the other. Giving her no time to react, he rammed his mouth roughly onto her own, grazing her lips passionately.

D'Leh's shout of astonishment was muffled by his very brash actions, and she began to thrash against his hold when he jammed his tongue forcefully down her throat; her struggling only increased when she felt his nails run up and down the length of her thighs and he growled quietly in pleasure, oblivious to her discomfort.

D'Leh struggled for air, and the moment he broke away for a short breather she slapped him hard in the face, bringing him back to his senses.

…**OWW…**

Slowly, he faced her only to be slapped a second time. Though it didn't hurt the fact she's hit him (twice!) made him stumble back in shock, giving her enough room to push angrily past him and, kicking off her shoes, D'Leh raced off; he called out to her but she continued on, rounding a corner as if she hadn't heard him.

With a shout of frustration Sesshomaru hurried after. "…Damn it!"

* * *

Melantho broke away from her current…object of interest upon hearing the slapping of bare feet on the tiled floor and she peered out from her hiding spot, brows knitting together in confusion when a familiar voice shouted out a desperate plea only to go unanswered. Was that really who she thought it was…? A hand reached out from the darkness that shrouded them, trying to pull her back in but it was shaken impatiently off.

"What are you doing—"

"Buzz off! I'm busy." She snapped as she walked briskly off, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"We had a deal, you know!" The male whined, though he tried not to sound childish.

"Yeah, yeah…" Melantho muttered. _I'll deal with that fool later…Now where—_

She gasped when she heard a heavy shoe drop to the floor. There was a muffled string of words as the infernal object was retrieved and then the running continued. Melantho ventured toward the front of the building and glanced abruptly to her left when, to her surprise, she saw none other then D'Leh bounding down the hall.

She came to an immediate stop, spotting her, completely out of breath, and Melantho irked an eyebrow at her haggard appearance: her hair was slightly mussed, her feet completely bare and her dress was terribly rumpled.

_What the hell happened to her…?_ She wondered, suddenly curious.

Her suspicions increased when Sesshomaru suddenly rounded the bend; glancing back, D'Leh rushed toward the doors but Melantho shot her hand out and caught her by the arm, a sneer forming on her lips as she glanced between them.

"Been a little busy lately, Hm?" She leered, brushing sweaty tendrils of hair out of her eyes.

Jaw stubbornly set, D'Leh slapped her hand away and brushed past her; Sesshomaru followed not that long after. Shrugging lazily, Melantho flipped her hair and (suddenly remembering something) made her way back in the direction she'd come.

The school doors flew violently open as Sesshomaru launched himself through them and, spotting her not that far ahead, he hurried down the front steps.

"D'Leh!"

Like before she plowed through the parking lot, completely ignoring him until he'd finally grabbed ahold of her arm.

"D'Leh…wait. Please, let me explain—"

"Let go of me!" She snapped, yanking out of his grip only to have the other retaken.

"Wait—"

…**So stubborn…**

"You men are all alike!" She screeched, still fighting him. "I'm not some piece of tail you can just fondle at your own convenience!"

"It…it's not like that. Just…I need you calm down—"

"I HATE you!" She sobbed.

By then D'Leh had stopped her struggling and was now glaring up at him with a very hurtful look on her face. Sesshomaru blinked in surprise when he saw tears forming in the corner of her eyes, and sighing heavily he reluctantly released her. D'Leh backed a safe distance away from him, wrapping her sweater tightly around her.

"…I'll take you home." He muttered, nearing car.

She silently followed, and her coldness persisted the entire ride back home.

**This is so stupid! She's being unreasonable—**

_This is all _your_ fault…_

**Wha? Hey, I'm not the horny bastard who tried to feel up her ass! That was allll you my friend…**

Sesshomaru chose not to reply, because he was right…

As he pulled into her grandmother's driveway D'Leh grabbed the door handle and, not even waiting for the car to come to a complete stop, she yanked it open.

"Wait—"

"Bye." She muttered, slipping out of the car.

"…Goodbye—"

D'Leh slammed the door on him, making both him and his other half flinch, and he could only watch as she stalked angrily off. In minutes she was gone, and with a weary sigh he slouched in his seat, running his fingers through his thick mane.

…**She's a fiery one, ain't she?**

Sesshomaru gave a wry laugh as he massaged his throbbing jaw. _A little _too_ fiery if you ask me…_

**Eh. Give it a day or two; she'll get over it…Besides, I think she secretly liked it—**

Please, Belial. Don't. He begged, switching gears.

For once, Belial obeyed him.


	14. Chapter XIV

"…Well," A foreign voice began, nearing their front door. "I think I've gathered all the required information. Thank you so much for having me here today."

"Oh no, thank _you_…!"

Tossing a folded T-shirt into the hamper, D'Leh shook her head with a quiet laugh as she grabbed another one from the mountainous pile of laundry.

_She must be wearing one of her most agreeable smiles right about now…_

"Oba-chan, is this right?" Ai asked, holding up a clumsily folded towel.

Smiling, D'Leh gave her ear a playful tug and placed it in the hamper as well. Ai quickly grabbed another one and she smothered a laugh as she flapped her arms in an effort to straighten it out.

"Here, let me help you with that…"

Exchanging a last few pleasantries, Consuelo bid farewell to the elderly social worker and as soon as she shut the door she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Finally…"

"_D'Leh!"_ She called, moving toward the stairs.

"_Yes?"_

"_Come, come."_

"_Coming!_ Think you can hold down the fort until I come back?"

Ai bobbed her head, then she gave her a quizzical look. "…Oba-chan?"

D'Leh paused at the head of the stairs. "Hm?"

"Who was that Granny?"

"Uhh…just a friend of Baa-chan." She uneasily lied. "I'll be right back, ok?"

"Otaayy!" she chirped.

Smiling, D'Leh rushed down the steps. Her grandmother was murmuring to herself, and once she was closer it became clear she was talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, she just left…I think it went very well…" Noticing her, she glanced her way.

"Who's that?" She mouthed.

Consuelo put her hand over the mouth of the phone and whispered Sesshomaru's name. D'Leh blushed lightly, feeling a mixture of both resentment and anger. "Oh…"

Shooting her a look she didn't catch, Consuelo put the receiver back to her ear. "Yes, hello? Yes, I'm still here…"

Arms crossed, D'Leh plopped down on the couch with a surly look. _What does he want now…?_

"Uh huh…well, she said we met the state guidelines, and she also noticed that Ai was very happy to be here. Do you think that will mean anything at court? Ok…ok, I'll send the remaining paperwork later today…Ok, good bye Sesshomaru. Thank you for everything. Mhm!"

Placing it back on its hook, Consuelo turned and sat down beside her. _"Mija…"_

Pulling her legs under her D'Leh focused her gaze on an old carpet stain, refusing to meet her eyes.

"_Mija…what is it, hm?"_ She gently prodded her, tucking back a few of her wild hairs. _"You've been acting so strangely; every time I mention Sesshomaru's name you get so…moody. What aren't you telling me?"_

Her grip on her ankle tightened and, sighing, Consuelo drew her closer with a tender pat on the head. _"Alright, I won't push."_

D'Leh hugged her tightly, relieved she'd decided to drop the subject.

"_Of course… you were pretty upset when you came home last week…Ah, must've been a lover's quarrel—"_

D'Leh pulled out of her arms with sudden force. _"It wasn't a lover's quarrel, we were just…w-we were just—!"_

"_But, mija! The way you ran past me without a single word…in tears? The only logical explanation was that you—"_

"_NO WE DIDN'T! END OF STORY!" _She screamed, turning different shades of red.

Consuelo could only watch as she stomped angrily up the stairs. Then, laughing good-naturedly she got up herself.

* * *

"…Yes…Good bye."

There was a sudden click and it wasn't long before it began to drone loudly in his ear. Sighing, Sesshomaru hung up the phone.

**Hmm…Still mad at you, huh?**

Yes…apparently so.

Leaning his chair far back as possible, Sesshomaru gritted his teeth; days had passed since they'd last spoken, face-to-face that is. What little communication he had with them was usually by phone or email, and honestly it was driving him mad! Over the past few weeks Sesshomaru had memorized her weekly schedule, only calling the house when he was _sure_ she was there (and it worked!). Still, she refused to come to the phone, even for a moment…

**Give it a day or two; she'll come around eventually—**

Sesshomaru gave a soft derisive snort. _Give or take a day he says…Bah!_

**Ey! Sometimes, I can be wrong…sometimes…**

Sesshomaru's eyes drifted to the pile of papers cluttering his usually pristine desk, files concerning the upcoming sole-custody battle. He'd nearly forgotten how much paperwork it took to even get to the actual _hearing_ of a case like this…

He groaned, massaging the taut skin of forehead in small, soothing circles, but then he frowned as his thoughts ventured back to their first topic. He couldn't get the image of those pained, beautiful eyes out of his mind…

"_I HATE you!"_

Sesshomaru had to admit that perhaps he'd come on a little too strong but it wasn't _entirely _his fault…was it?

**Women and their damn mood swings…**

"Don't even get me started…" He muttered, skimming over his trial brief.

"Started on what?"

Glancing up, he saw his daughter poking her head into his study and he irked an eyebrow. "Rin. You should be in bed."

"But, I'm not tired yet!" She whined, pouting as she made her toward his desk. "Can't I stay up for a little while longer? Pleeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeee?"

He eyed her levelly, taking her secret weapon head on. But, being the pushover that he was, Sesshomaru eventually conceded.

"…Alright." He said finally, gaining a squeal of excitement. "I may as well put you to use."

Rin stuck out her tongue. "Daddy's mean!"

Had her eyes been open, she would've caught the faint twinkle of amusement that'd entered his own. "Come. Highlight these statements for me…"

* * *

With a long, weary breath D'Leh dropped into the first empty chair she could find. After three treacherous bus routes (just to get to the actual _building_) plus one _very_ uncomfortable elevator ride that she'd rather not think about she'd finally made it to the Abashiri County Courthouse.

Having caught her breath, D'Leh shifted in her chair only to grimace as beads of sweat traveled into cracks and spaces she never even knew existed. _I'm gonna need a nice long bath after this…_ She thought, reaching for her bag.

The dreaded day of her custody hearing was finally here…give or take a few minutes, which she didn't so much mind. This was going to be one of the most stressful, nerve-racking days of her life! She placed a hand to her chest, the thought that she could lose her precious little girl making her heart ache.

_Oh God, please…_ Then she shook her head. _I need to focus…! I can do this…_

Glancing nervously around, D'Leh noticed others (possibly in her own situation) quietly conferring with their legal representatives; she bit her lip. Because of her stubbornness she hadn't even bothered to find out when and where she should meet him…was he waiting for her right now? D'Leh cursed to herself, this time angry at her foolishness. Though she'd been a complete and total bitch Sesshomaru had been calling and checking in with her about the details of their case, constantly for days. She was actually impressed at his work ethic, though she could never picture him as a procrastinator (like mysel—herself!)…

D'Leh suddenly blushed, thinking back to their heated kiss…he'd been so passionate, with more fervor than last time; he's kissed her like…like he _wanted _her, and it'd felt surprisingly good (though, at the time she didn't think so at all…)!

_Did I…kiss him back…? _She wondered, pausing as she zipped her bag open. Then, clearing her wayward thoughts with a shake of her head she pulled out the folder she'd been looking for. _What am I doing…_

D'Leh fingered through every piece of paper, making sure everything she was supposed to bring was accounted for. Medical records, financial statements, receipts, movie stubs, pictures; all of them documenting her time spent with Ai. Hopefully, the judge would see that _they_ were Ai's rightful family, one that would love her and cherish her always.

"Ah! Dammit'…" She whispered, accidently dropping some photos.

She bent down to retrieve them, only to jerk back in surprise when an expensive pair of Italian leather shoes pressed firmly down on them; glancing up, she connected with a pair of priggish silver eyes.

"Oh…? So you actually came…" Her father murmured, brows irked in mock wonderment.

D'Leh narrowed her own, mirror-colored pair in challenge, daring him to say something else. Glancing lazily at the photographs lodged under his feet, he summoned one into his hand with a snap of his fingers.

"How…quaint…" He mused, watching it with thoughtful scrutiny. Then, throwing it carelessly behind him he walked off.

D'Leh snatched the photos up with lightning-quick speed, wiping off loose beads of dirt as she glared at the back of his head. She looked back at them when he'd turned a corner and her eyes softened, at one photo in particular; it was a picture of the three of them (her, her grandmother, and Ai) baking cookies one very cold Saturday morning. It was taken at a very odd angle, and half of her niece's face had been cut out of the shot. They were covered in flour, but they were beaming despite their messy appearance. She began to smile at the memory…

"Excuse me, Miss?"

She glanced up quickly to see a young woman in a dark-colored suit staring down at her.

"It's time."

"O-oh." D'Leh grabbed her things. "Thank you."

"Please, follow me."

She led her down a long winding hall before finally stopping by a pair of wooden double doors. She pushed one open for her and D'Leh hurried inside with a quiet thanks, heart pounding madly.

It was a little smaller than she'd imagine, the courtroom, and simply designed; ivory walls with a partial wood-paneling, a brown-colored carpet, and most of the furnishings had been carved from a gleaming, polished wood. Two tall lamps stood at opposite sides of the room, and the national flag and seals of jurisdiction hung to the right of the raised bench.

D'Leh came to a standstill upon seeing her father, his back facing her as he was quietly conferring with his lawyer. Gritting her teeth, she continued down the gallery and once she'd neared the bar she was able to get a better look at her father's attorney. He was an American, kind of heavy set with burnet hair and very green eyes. A flap of skin hung over the collar of his crisp navy-colored suit, and he wore a striking red tie with white stripes.

They glanced back at her when, pushing through the little gate, she made her way to the seat farthest from the two of them. She settled back into the plump chair and shot them both a very dark look before looking away. The two men shared a knowing look when they realized that she was all alone; she eyed them warily, hearing them murmuring between themselves.

_What's all that about…?_

D'Leh turned just as the door right behind the judge's high seat swung open, and out stepped the burliest hairiest man she had ever set eyes on. He was of average height, in his mid-to-late thirties, and as he lumbered over to his spot before the raised bench he flexed his shoulders, as if to warn them (though, honestly, there was no way anyone in that room would want to start a brawl…).

"All rise." He droned in a very deep baritone.

They stood to their feet as a black woman rather up in age carefully took her seat. Her gray-flecked hair was pulled back into a small tight bun, and pinned at the ends of her earlobes were a pair of beautiful diamond studs. None made a sound as she placed her glasses right on the tip of her pointed nose, and it wasn't until she'd glanced down at a couple leafs of paper that D'Leh realized she'd been holding her breath.

"The Honourable Abeni Nnamani presiding; you may be seated."

D'Leh shot a worried glance over her shoulder as she settled into her chair. Where was he…? Stuck in traffic?

_No, that isn't like him at all…he so punctual, I wouldn't be surprised if he had protocols for going to sleep! _Then, she snorted under her breath. _Who am I trying to fool? I know why he isn't here…_

"Thank you, Bailiff." Nnamani murmured in a thick accent, squinting over the rim of her spectacles. "Now, then: this case uhhhh…Chin and Suarez?"

"Chen vs. Jiménez Judge, case number 09532-7." The Bailiff helpfully supplied, hooking his thumbs through his belt.

"Ah! I see, we are here to determine who shall have sole custody of a three-year old?"

"Three and half." D'Leh blurted out, gaining a sharp look from the both of them. "She's…turning four in a…couple…I'm sorry."

Nnamani gave her a small, reassuring smile. "That's quite alright my dear, it was my mistake. You must be D'Leh Jiménez, correct?"

"U-uh yes, that's me." She nearly shouted, straightening in her seat.

"And where is your counsel?"

At that, she slouched back down. "…U-uhm. He's, uh—"

"If I may interrupt, your Honor?" her father's attorney meekly interjected.

"Yes Mr. Anderson?"

Anderson took his time as he got to his feet, straightening his jacket and tie before speaking.

"Your Honor, I think that it would go against the foundations of this court to allow Ms. Jiménez to proceed with the hearing without any legal representation…We should reconvene at another time that would be more suitable for—"

"Hell no!" D'Leh snapped, irked by his condescending tone. "I sure as hell can represent myself, I don't need no damn lawy—Uh…crap…"

She muttered the last part to herself; so far, she had only made herself look like an absolute fool! D'Leh caught the quiet smirk that had crept onto her father's lips, and she blew out a short breath before continuing "I'm…I can take care of myself. Please, continue."

"Do you have anything else to add then counselor?"

"U-uh…no, your Honor. Let us proceed as planned."

"Very well. Now, this court has—"

Everyone turned as (without warning) the front doors were slammed wide open to reveal a breathless, surprisingly panicked Sesshomaru as he breezed into the courtroom. D'Leh blinked in alarm as he spanned the narrow aisle in three long strides, though she turned away the moment their eyes met as he reached the bar, heart pounding.

Meanwhile, Nnamani's eyebrow rose in question. "Takashi-san…you're late."

Sesshomaru bowed quickly, ignoring the smug look on his college's pudgy face. "Forgive my tardiness I…couldn't find my keys."

D'Leh stifled a choke of disbelief. Keys? KEYS? All that worrying and berating herself because he lost his damn _keys_?

Sesshomaru clearly heard her and, hiding a smile, bowed once again. "It will not happen again."

"Everyone has their off days, counselor. And we were just about to start anyway, please take your seat."

"Thank you."

D'Leh kept her eyes lowered as he settled in beside her, though she snuck a quick look when he opened his briefcase.

"…Were you worried?" He murmured, removing his papers.

She gave a gentle shake of her head. "Uh…no, I…"

"Ah. That's good."

There was a slight pause before, swallowing both her fear and her pride, D'Leh decided to make the first move. "…Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

She blinked before continuing; he had answered her pretty quickly.

"Uhm…about the other day…I…I'm sorry." She paused, suddenly feeling shy. "I shouldn't have pushed you away like that and I—"

"It's alright. I was too forceful…But I'm here now." He murmured, shooting her a small smile in thanks. "Let's worry about everything else after the hearing."

She turned away; it was too much. Sesshomaru was so handsome whenever he smiled, more so than usual, and to make matters worse her cheeks were awash in a gentle heat… _Aggh! Seriously, what's wrong with me?_

"Y-yeah…"

"Any more interruptions…? No? Good. Mr. Anderson we'll start with you."

"Thank you your Honor…Now, for the past few months the child in question has been staying with the Jiménezes and though there's been no _obvious_ problems my client truly believes that he is a much more suitable candidate as the child's guardian. He's older, more experienced in the ways of the world, and financially stable. Your honor, we would like the court to consider awarding sole custody of the child to Mr. Chen… "

…_What a load of bull… _Sesshomaru thought, eyeing the American in silent disgust as he rambled on and on about this…filth. _Pulling out all the stops, ne? Fool…must have a large sum of money waiting by the looks of it…_

Sesshomaru glanced to his left to see a worried frown plastered on his young client's face; shifting his gaze downward, he irked an eyebrow at her tightly clasped hands. Turning his attention to his previous target he placed a comforting hand over hers, trying to appear aloof. A smile grew on his lips when, after a very brief pause, she timidly grabbed ahold of his long fingers.

**Ahhhh…forgiven at last.**

_She'll be furious with me soon enough…_

**True, true—**

"—kashi? Mr. Takashi!"

Nnamani's sharp voice brought him back to his surroundings, and Sesshomaru stood elegantly to his feet. "Yes?"

"Are you ready to present your side of the case, counselor?"

"Yes, thank you…So, Mr. Anderson. You were saying a moment ago that your client had all of the required…"prerequisites" to see about this child, correct?"

"Well…yes—"

"Then, just to summarize," He continued, approaching the two of them. "Your client, Mr. Chen, a man well into his prime who, as the very busy chairman of the Yamada-Kobayashi Financial Services Company, is the far more fit "parent," one who'd abandoned his own children in order to seek personal gratification?"

By then he was right in front of them, clawed hands planted on top the varnished table as he tilted forward, dangerously close. Anderson began to sweat under his amber-eyed stare and he shot a nervous, helpless look to his employer who was now watching him with a barely noticeable irk of his eyebrow.

"…Y-yes."

"…I see…" Slowly, he brought his gaze over to the pallid silver-eyed man lounging at his left. "Mr. Chen, would you think it rude of me if I prodded any deeper?"

"Do as you like." He calmly replied. "I have nothing to hide…"

At this Sesshomaru irked an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Straightening, Sesshomaru made his way back to his seat and rifled through his stack of papers. "Funny, I'm sure I had them—ah, here we are…"

"Counselor?"

"Your Honor if the bailiff would be so kind as to pass these to you?" he held them out as the marshall, gaining a nod of approval, stepped forward. "I think you'll find these rather interesting…"

"…Sesshomaru!" D'Leh quietly hissed, gaining his attention. "What are those?"

"Oh, just a little something I dug up about your father. And…I know it wasn't any of my business but I looked into his past marriages as well, your mother's in particular." He whispered back as Nnamani quietly inspected the files she now had in her hands. "Now I've come to understand why you didn't want me to get involved; apparently, your father was still married to his previous wife when he was seeing your…"

He stopped when she turned away from him, shameful that he now knew that she was…well…a bastard child. Of course, D'Leh couldn't blame her mother for the mistake she had made; she never even knew he had a wife to begin with…

"Hey…hey, look at me."

Slowly, she did as he asked (though she couldn't meet his eyes).

"Don't think me shallow simply because I am of noble blood; frankly, I couldn't care less about your parents. It doesn't change who you are to me…"

Still unable to look him in the eye D'Leh nodded in understanding, surprisingly happy. Meanwhile, through narrowed eyes Fuhua watched the whispering pair (primarily Sesshomaru), heads bent toward one another. What exactly was this man planning? He blinked when he his daughter look away from the platinum-haired male, almost as if…

_She… she can't seriously be in love with this man…?_ He irked an eyebrow, slightly amused._ No…but something's there…something that may be of use—_

"Mr. Chen." Nnamani suddenly barked. "Would you mind explaining this to the court?"

She handed the papers back to the sheriff who placed them right in front of him. D'Leh and Sesshomaru watched silently on as both her father and his lawyer whispered fervently to one another.

"Mr. Chen?" Nnamani repeated, losing her patience.

They glanced up quickly, as if at a loss, then Anderson stood abruptly to his feet.

"Uh, your honor, these documents have absolutely no bearing on whether or not my client is capable of taking care of the child—"

"I would have to disagree, counselor." Sesshomaru smoothly interrupted him. "Your client is a bigamist; it's no secret that Mr. Chen has had multiple extramarital affairs, as well as numerous accounts of domestic violence due to heavy intoxication. Furthermore, Mr. Chen has had no apparent interest in the child since her mother's unfortunate death. Now, I don't know about _you _Mr. Anderson, but does that sound like a suitable guardian?"

D'Leh had to hide a smile as the fat man blubbered out yet another excuse, then she glanced furtively to her right, catching a hidden smirk.

_Wow…_ she thought, blinking. _The merciless-bloodthirsty-lawyer Sesshomaru is _really_ scary…and, kinda sexy…_

D'Leh realized a little too late that she'd been openly staring and she looked quickly away, her face warming when he had caught her eyes.

"He does have a point, counselor." Nnamani told him, cutting him off.

"Your honor, my client isn't the only one with problems!" Anderson cried. "We also have proof that Ms. Jiménez is a violent, unstable, troubled individual! She's exhibited wild, erratic behavior ever since she entered highschool! Furthermore—"

"And that's her fault?" Sesshomaru cut in, sounding surprisingly annoyed. "If your client had bothered to treat his wife and daughter with a little more respect she wouldn't have had any need to show out in school—"

"Sesshomaru, its ok." D'Leh whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Really."

Reluctantly, he conceded and settled back into his chair.

"Uhm, ju—I mean, your honor? Is it alright if I say something?"

Nnamani nodded her permission. D'Leh squirmed slightly in her seat as everyone turned their eyes on her, and she cleared her throat nervously before continuing.

"I, uh…I'm not gonna try and deny that I've been fighting a bit at school. Cause I have; I've got the scars to prove it. And, yes it's true that I've been… seeing a therapist but that doesn't mean I'm not sane enough to take care of A—my niece! And, I could never intentionally hurt her like I would those bastards at my school…and…Even though I may be a bit on the violent side I…I do have my reasons—"

"That's quite enough." Nnamani said, stopping her. "I think I've heard everything."

…_What?_

"Obviously, neither of you seem fully capable to provide this child with a stable home."

_But…I didn't even…finish…_

"Your Honor—!"

"Please Mr. Takashi let me speak. Now, it's obvious that you love this child, and if I could I would award you full custody right on the spot. But, as Mr. Anderson has so clearly pointed out you are still very young yourself, Jiménez; you have no stable means of income to provide for the child. Therefore, I will award joint custody between the two of you."

D'Leh's chest suddenly felt dull and cold, as if her heart had stopped beating. _What?_

"Another court date will be set to determine details concerning visitation and the overseer of the legal rights of the child. Until then the child will stay with children's services until all matters have been resolved."

They were going to take her baby away from her…She'd never be able to see her again…ever, not if her father got his grimy hands onto her…

D'Leh couldn't breathe.

_No…_ she began to shake her head. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

"This hearing is hereby adjourned—"

"Wait!" Sesshomaru barked, standing quickly to his feet. "Wait, there's…there's still one more thing that this court must be made aware of."

Everyone had their eyes on him as he turned to stare down at her. Still numb with shock, D'Leh could only watch in obvious confusion as he placed first one loving kiss into the palm of her hand and another by her right temple.

_Wha…what is he—?_

"Counselor? What is the meaning of this—"

"Your Honor." He said, turning back to face her. "D'Leh and I…well, I know this may seem hard to believe but…she is to become my new wife."

It took her just a few seconds to realize that everything had gone deathly quiet, and it finally dawned on her what he'd just said.

_His…what?_

…_My new wife…wife…wife…wife…wife…wife…wife…wife…wife…wife…wife…wife…wife…wife…wife…wife…wife…_

…_WHAAATTT?_

"…Your wife—?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru quickly answered, nervously clearing his throat when he felt a very dark aura growing steadily.

He chose not to glance in D'Leh's direction and gently squeezed her hand, both to comfort himself and to calm her down.

"This was supposed to be a secret but, we've been seeing so much of one another and…well, it's a bit cliché but we fell in love…"

By now, D'Leh's fury was completely forgotten; she was too shocked to be angry anymore. What the hell was he trying to pull?

"We've pledged ourselves to one another, and even though she didn't want it to come to this I have no choice but to make our engagement known. I cannot sit back and let her only source of true happiness be ripped away from her."

"…Y-you can't honestly think that we'll believe such a farce?" Anderson demanded with a weak laugh.

"That is true…" Nnamani agreed, watching him. "I've seen many tricks in my day Takashi…"

Sesshomaru glanced from one to the other. "…You want proof? Fine."

Grabbing the front of her shirt, he yanked his dubious bride to her feet and pulled her into another heated kiss (though, he had enough sense to go a little easy on her this time). Then, just as suddenly he broke away and lowered her into her chair in a complete daze.

"Happy now?" He asked, irking an eyebrow.

There was a slight pause before Nnamani primly cleared her throat before answering.

"Yes, well, I'm assuming you've met the child yourself?"

Sesshomaru nodded, sparing a small glance down at her. "Yes, I have a daughter of my own and…well…" he trailed off.

"Then I see no reason why the both of you cannot raise the child together. Chen, you may discuss visitation rights if you wish to pursue this further but until then I leave her in your capable hands—yes Mr. Anderson, what is it?"

"Y-your honor, we—"

"That's enough, Kenneth." Fuhua suddenly cut in. "I see no reason to break up such a _beautiful _family-to-be…We accept your decision."

"Then I hereby appoint D'Leh Jiménez and her future husband legal guardians." She gave her gavel a mighty thwack before rising from her seat. "This hearing is now adjourned. Bailiff?"

Nnamani thanked him quietly as he held the door open for her, but then she paused.

"Mr. Takash—Good lord, is she alright?"

Holding his briefcase in the crook of one arm, he was practically carrying his limp wife-to-be in the other.

"Huh? Oh…yes, she's just been so…stressed lately." He assured her, trying to keep her upright.

"…I trust you'll handle the follow-up?"

"Yes, I will."

With one last fretful glance in their direction Nnamani walked through the door.

_Was I ever so foolish at that age?_ She wondered, shaking her head with a small smile. _…Hm._

D'Leh's father silently watched as the two of them made their way down the gallery. Then he glanced over at his American colleague who, muttering darkly, violently put away his belongings.

"Enough." He sighed, rising gracefully to his feet. "We failed; accept it."

"B-but, Chen! You know as well as I do that that child is the key that will open many doors for the company! Without her—!"

"We won't have access to the secret trust fund her father has set aside for her, I know already." He smartly clipped, losing his patience.

"We'll find some other way…" he trailed off, making his way toward the double doors of the court room. "I'll get what I want, even if I have to destroy my daughter's precious …'engagement.'"

With that said the two men finally left, closing the doors softly behind them.

Having already made their way out of the courtroom D'Leh and Sesshomaru stood at opposite ends of the elevator, quietly flicking uneasy gazes at one another; the silence was stifling, as if the surrounding air was now lifeless and stagnant. D'Leh had regained full control over her movements but thinking back to Sesshomaru's sudden…announcement made her feel dizzy all over again.

"Well…" Sesshomaru began, gaining her attention. "I'll draw up the paperwork for the marriage license…I'll need to add your name to the family register, too, but that shouldn't be too much of a hass—"

"Are you F***ING NUTS?" She screeched, her cheeks aflame in what he assumed was hot fury. "MARRIAGE? MARRIAGE? Oh my—UGH!"

Sesshomaru began to sweat when she suddenly switched into a rapid steady flow of Spanish, pacing wildly, and her raving continued as she stomped angrily out of the elevator the moment the door had swished open. Many people stared as they hurriedly made their way toward the exit and, strangely, by the time they'd made it to the parking lot D'Leh had suddenly gone quiet…

…**That's not good, is it?**

Sesshomaru unlocked the car door. _Nope._

He climbed in to find her staring out the window, down at the painted asphalt, still in one of her very rare periods of absolute calm. Sighing, he stuck the key into the ignition and right as he was about to turn it D'Leh's hand suddenly shot out, stopping him.

"Sesshomaru…what the hell did you do?"

"…Is this a trick question or are you being serious?"

D'Leh sucked her teeth at him in annoyance. "Stop kidding; this isn't funny!"

**~~~~~~~Finds this absolutely hilarious.**

_Shut up, Belial…_

"You…you can't seriously be considering this marriage, can you?"

"…There was no other way D'Leh." He told her, starting the car. "It was only a last resort, but—"

"Sesshomaru…you don't love me." She whispered.

He blinked.

"Don't be stupid. I care very much about you—"

"That's not the same thing! You don't propose to someone you just care about, ¿Te loca?—"

"Look, this won't be permanent if that's what you're worried about." He assured her. "I'm only marrying you for one reason; to keep you and Ai together. She belongs with you, and once you're able to take care of her all on your own we can file for divorce."

"B-but, Sesshomaru I can't—"

"Yes, you can. And it's not like we can never speak to one another."

"…I guess that's true…" she muttered, looking down at her lap. "But, how can we pull this off?"

Sesshomaru shrugged carelessly.

"I was convincing enough in the courtroom, it shouldn't it be that hard." He said, backing his car out of the parking spot.

D'Leh blushed warmly, suddenly remembering.

"W-where are we going now?" she asked, putting on her seatbelt.

"Well, we'll need your grandmother's blessing before the wedding, yes?"

Her blush deepened. She had absolutely no idea how her grandmother would react—Well, scratch that, actually she did but…

"U-uhhh, well yeah—"

"What's wrong, My love?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking in amusement. "Are you worried about something?"

He chuckled quietly, dodging her elbow. "S-shut up, asshole!"

**Awww. Our blushing bwide is all embawassed.**

It wasn't long before they pulled up in her grandmother's driveway, and once she had opened the door D'Leh was wrapped into the tightest hug her grandmother had ever given her.

"You're back, you're back!" She squealed, rocking side to side.

"Yes, I'm home." D'Leh reassured her with a small laugh.

"You're laughing, why are you laughing?" She demanded, pulling away from her. "Did something good happen? Tell me, tell me!"

"Calm down! Just let me come inside first."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sesshomaru I didn't realize you were here!" Consuelo laughed sheepishly. "Please come in."

"Yes, thank you."

"So?" She prodded as he closed the door behind him.

"Uhm. They named me guardian; she's staying here, with us." D'Leh told her, smiling. Then, glancing back at Sesshomaru, she cleared her throat. "But, uhm—"

"But?" Consuelo glanced between them, a little worried. "What is it, D'Leh? Tell me."

"W-well, there's…there's something you need to know…Uhm, Sesshomaru and I…"

**Hehe…This is gonna be fuuuuuuunnnn…**


End file.
